


Blood paths.

by xHealerx



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anger, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Broken, Broken Bones, Character Death, Depression, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Loss, Loss of Innocence, Love, M/M, Multi, Old Friends, Pain, Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sacrifice, Sadism, Sadness, Sexual Content, Slavery, Suffering, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, Weapons, Zombies, the last of us feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHealerx/pseuds/xHealerx
Summary: 'Please, remain calm. Remember, this is all just a nightmare, and you don't need to fight it alone; Join us, join the purest ones, fight against this evil. Help us, create a better, safer and newer era. Join the purest, and step into the purity of our light.'A cannibal like outbreak, ten mercenaries, and paths filled with blood. Who can survive? And who will win?





	1. Chapter One: As normal as can be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, back again.  
> So I am really excited for this story because, I got to team up with the lovely Queen-Koopa on DevianArt and got the chance to feature her Medic OC in this story. If you're into TF2 like us, then go ahead and give her Devi page some love. This sotry is going to be very higly based around death, main character deaths and even some mental scarring. I have had this sotry planned for awhile, and I'm glad I can finally get it done. I am still working on my other story (Deluded-depths), but it might take a while. 
> 
> I'm sort of just trying to stick to myself, trying to cope with my own feelings and that, but anywho! I hope you enjoy, and please leave kudos and reviews, it really helps me to understand if I am doing right or not.  
> Thanks.

Chapter One:

He was always out of the lab and in his own quarters before she got back from her rounds to the warehouse. He would make sure to stock up the shelves, neatly A-line them in the correct order she had them in, lock the cabinets up tightly and then do the same to the one squeaky door that was joined by another white washed door. Double doors were locked, footsteps clicked greetings to the walls and then he would retire to his quarters. Boots were slipped off and placed neatly under the table, coat was shrugged off and hung up against the peg on the door, noosed by it's tag. Shirt was un-buttoned, his tie loosened and then slipped off his neck, freeing him from his own strangled sensation, then his trousers were next and then he would usually lay on top of the duvet. 

A hand would play a horse ride on his chest as it rose and fell repeatedly, his black raven hair tussled and his striking blue electric eyes would gaze into the ceiling thinking about her, waiting for her to come back and sneak into his quarters.

 

Medic and Healer: The two most proud, proper and sophisticated leaders of the team, sneaking into each others' quarters just to feel each others presence warm up their cold dishevelled selves up. But this time, she was late. Medic couldn't work out why she was late, so he ran a million questions and deciphered a million answers until he was bored and rolled onto his stomach and hugged his pillow that was flooded with her sweet Lilly and lavender scent she always had. It burned his nostrils as he breathed in heavily, his body filling with her and then exhaling her out again; How he longed to actually touch her again, however, was another thing.  
It wasn't her fault. She never asked to be attacked into a fight for her body to be owned by some man who was sadistic, cruel, mean and probably very domineering, given by Healer's explanation of him. Not in full sentences of course, but small little snippets to get the ice stirring would fulfil Medic's curiosity. He loathed the man for doing the things he did to Healer and he always said that if he ever saw him again, he would break his knees and cut off his body parts and use them as experimental objects.

''Don't be so cruel, Medic.'' Healer once said while they were lying together. ''He meant vell...In some vay.''

''Jour still delusional. Zhat man really did mess vith jour head.'' Medic would reply, his hand tracing over her cheek and through her hair.

Nowhere else though; It was only ever allowed to be a simple kiss or a rub of the cheeks. He wasn't ever allowed to go fully intimate with her-yet. Healer promised they would when she was better, when she was more...Comfortable in herself to do it again. But it wasn't as easy as hopping in together and sparking such tensed friction to release it together. It was never that easy, because a swamp sucks you under without any help or struggle to gift it with.

The sky was a pretty pastel lilac mingling with the royal blue dusted lightly with stars as clouds moved slowly by, streaming across the bright silver crescent moon shining brightly above the base of Sawmill. He laid there for awhile thinking about Healer, wondering of she was OK, progressing into the state of worry when he wondered if she was in trouble or hurt. 

He was so quick-witted that he knew all the wrong signs to worry about when Healer wasn't back, sneaking through that door in that erotic white silk gown. Oh, just thinking of her wearing it made him feel that soft pushing feeling invading his lower stomach where all the good butterflies go and get caught between his organs, trying to find a way out.  
The way those sweet hips of hers move like a bird flapping it's wings, slow, elegant, smooth. It was satisfying to watch her simply walk about, knowing full well she wasn't wearing anything underneath that silk attire either apart from a pair of panties he could easily slip off. But he couldn't, she would only flinch away and cry into a corner where she would tuck her head down and whisper words he had not deciphered yet. All he could do in those moments was hug her, kiss her hair and tell her she was going to be OK. It was going to be OK.

Her team had been concerned when she eventually came back; A state she was. She was so afraid of all of them, mainly her beloved Doctor when he tried so hard to embrace her into a hug. Soldier, being the boisterous Soldier he was, insisted on leaving her alone and letting her come to her bearings again. But all the team wanted to do was just cherish her and welcome her back. It was hard at first to see that her team didn't want to kill her, or abandon her, or shun her away. She felt like she was loyal again to them, something she had been stripped off for a while.

By the time he was smothering his face into her pillow with her scent making him feel like he was floating, Healer had not walked through that door like usual and he was becoming more worried by the passing time. The room was dimmed in the dark shadows spying on him (he hoped there wasn't a spy in his room), the single table in the corner decorated with a few cups holding pencils, paperwork, files and a cup coaster. The chair was tucked right under while the berth was draped in clean white sheets without a crease in their smooth edges beneath him. The hot breeze was just as awful however. The new Mexican heat was stifling almost, smothering him and his team until they were almost stripped down to there pants roaming about with fans at the ready. Healer wasn't bothered by it as she had grown to cherish and care for her teams weird and wacky ways, but when they were prancing around in their almost nude state's, she hid her eyes and frowned.

''Oh, Zumindest anständig sein, dummkopfs.'' She mumbled after taking her freezing cold wash in the washrooms they had.

Medic just laughed and told the team to be respectful, but how could he tell them when he was dying to get his clothes off to in that heat and lie in a cold ice tub.

Another tick of time passed by, the door was shut like it was when he came in and closed it, and his eyes were flicking up and down like a light switch. He turned over and brought her pillow with him, his gaze setting out to distract himself with the beauty off the shining moon before him, it's ash rays seeping through the glass and reflecting onto the berth. Another moment went by...The door remained shut. He bit his lip, where was she? She was never this late. He shuffled, hand on his chest as he lied on his back and gazed up into the ceiling for too long he started to see swirls of patterns crawling from the corners of his eyes and doodling themselves all over it.

Another moment, it was dragging. He shifted awkwardly. No, he better have a-

''Miss me, mien Liebe?'' A sweet silky voice echoed around the now opening door.

Light poured in through as it opened fully, the godly yellow shining over Medic's body as his Guardian stood in front of it, his sweet saviour all dressed up in her long white lab coat swaying to her shins and her open buttons revealing her white top and fitted white trousers. For each time she turned around and wasn't wearing that coat, Medic would run his hands along her soft rear and coo in her ear, ''It vill be back in rightful territory soon.''  
She would only laugh and agree.  
Her long black hair was pulled into a messy ponytail that hung to her hips, her eyes looking droopy as if clips were pulling them down and her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. Her lips were perfectly creasing as she smiled weakly, her hands rubbing her eyes.

''I vas.'' Medic said, stunned by her beauty even when she was exhausted.

''I can tell. Jour hugging mein pillow again.'' She giggled. It shot right through him and his heart skipped a beat and pounded quicker.  
He chuckled, grinning as he chucked the pillow back down to her side and tapped the side off the mattress.

''Jou look shattered. Come.'' He ordered softly.

Healer didn't argue with it. She switched the light off in the hall before closing the door behind her and kicking off her boots. She slipped her coat off and hung it up with Medic's before she crawled underneath the duvet and tucked her head close to Medic's. While she undressed he watched with ravenous eyes downing her all in one, slow, sensual and hazy gaze. She was like a belly dancer, slow and steady, free and light and beautiful. She smiled brightly, a smile that could cure anything as he would tell himself, scolding himself at the same time for being so cliché and cheesy; Healer hated that the most.

''Jou are back late. I vas going to come find jou.'' He said, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

''Sorry.'' She yawned loudly, her eyelashes fluttering. ''Vee got caught up in some road block. Somesing about a enraged man.''

''Enraged man? Vat do jou mean?''

''Oh, it vas probably nosing. Teufort is a town vith many angry people. Jou just have to avoid zhem.''

Medic wanted to smile but something held him back. It was either her strong perfume completely intoxicating him or her cherry red orbs that were manifesting a dazzling shine in his body, but he could have sworn the sensation of worry was crawling up his spine like a spider.  
''Before jou even vorry, Nein, it is not zhat veird article vee read zhat Miss. Pauling gave us.'' Healer frowned, already reading his mind.  
He grinned, poking her nose and moving closer to her. The berth dipped as he did, her hand intertwining with his until his warmth was enough to keep her warm.

''Jou alvays know how to see into a person.'' He smiled, because her skills in the mind were not to be messed with, and he knew that.

''I try mein best.'' She replied, rubbing her cheek onto the pillow and smiling. ''Don't vorry, I'm sure zhat za odd disease is nosing to vorry about. Me and jou have been given some confidential files to have a look through. Jou have za Administrator to zhank for zhat.''  
Healer scoffed, shoving her face into the pillow and frowning into the shadows. ''Zhat Schweinhund. She's just our leader vhile vee are her entertainment.''

''Hmm, maybe. But jou know jou enjoy it.'' Medic rubbed her back, his finger tracing over her sweet spot on the middle part of her spine. She moaned, muffled by the fabric and glad he couldn't see her smile.

''I Von't lie, but even if I did jou vouldn't be able to tell if I vas or not.''

''Alright Miss. Mind-reader, just because jou are capable of gut surgery and therapy, doesn't mean I Von't hesitate to put jou in jour place.''  
She drew her face from the pillow, her cheeks a tint of rosy red and her button nose shining in the moonlight. She was grinning as Medic rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

''Jour a gut Doctor too. I love vatching jou vork, and I love vorking vith jou.'' She said with a soft voice. It sounded like an angel, or at least it was soft and tingling and light like wind chimes rattling together. Medic smiled and kissed her lips.

''Gut.'' He said through the kiss. ''At least I can still kiss jou.''

Healer was screaming on the inside however; It felt as though her chest was going to be torn apart by her thumping heart bashing against her ribs to be let out of it's adrenaline filled prison. His lips were so soft and warm she could melt against them, knowing how cliché the phrase was she ignored it and held his cheeks in her hands and smiled.

He was eager to go further, so much so it hurt to even kiss her without showing her the right kind of love she deserved without her running off again; And Healer knew just how unfair this was on Medic, but she couldn't find it buried deep inside of herself to go that extra step just yet. She pulled away just as his tongue glided over hers and separated the gushing passion between the pair.

''Vee should get some rest. It's fiery late.'' Healer suggested, trying to sway the moment away from them.  
Medic looked crushed, his lips pressed in a thin line and his eyes glaring right into hers. She wouldn't mind drowning in those sea blue eyes anyway, but something in his gaze made her feel as though she was holding her breath. Afraid of what he might say or think.

''Ja, gut idea mien Liebe.'' He finally agreed. ''Jou look exhausted.''

''I feel it.''

''Zhen let us get under za covers and rest.''

The pair did just that, Healer not caring that if when the team was all up and Soldier was doing his rounds to each get them up and he didn't see her in her quarters that he would get angry, but she was happy here, snuggled up against the man she loved and the man she had grown so close with. She used to love his arm around her side, his leg tucked between her legs as he pressed into her back and smothered her with his heat; But since her traumatizing ways with the man who gave her nightmares had done his scarring, Healer always laid with her front to Medic and his front to hers, hands clutched in each other.


	2. Chapter Two: A mistake.

Chapter Two: Outbreak.

Sweat was sticking to her pale skin with each breathless step she took through the halls of Sawmill's windy base structure. She had been racing back and fourth trying to deliver supplies to the lab that she and Medic needed for an upcoming surgery, but the quicker she could deliver the packages the more were being delivered by Miss. Pauling. They were stacked high in a large box on the back of Miss. Pauling's Mo-pied that sat in the hot sunlight. It's smooth purple colour had matched her shirt, a cringe act to Healer who frowned whenever she saw the ghastly vehicle but said nothing to be kind, and to make sure she didn't get into trouble with her third boss.

The heat was stifling as it stuck to her, forming a shield around her that almost smothered her to the point she could barely breath properly. She had rolled the sleeves off her lab coat up and was thankful for her pair of white daisy dukes and a white blouse with pens clipped into the pocket. Her hands were peeling with skin singed off by the heat and her black hair was kissed by the godly rays of the sun. Her eyes were squinted as Scout passed her by waving his bat around and wearing nothing but his trousers, no shoes or top to cover him up. For as young as he was, he was becoming more toned and muscular. Must be all that fighting and workouts Soldier makes them do.

''Scout, Jou'll get sun burnt! Go get a shirt on, jou need to protect jour skin.'' Healer scolded, her eyes avoiding his chest and aiming straight for his eyes.

''Hey, c'mon it's fricken' boilin' out! Loosen up, Miss. Doc', it's gonna be nice, so make da' most of it.'' He argued, his arms out-stretching in denial and the glassy beads of sweat shining trickling down his body in the light.

Healer shock her head as he grinned, chucking his red shirt over his shoulder and swaging his way past her. She knew why he had took the glorious sunlight's appearance with gratitude, because he knew it would be an excuse to strip off in front of Miss. Pauling; his heavy crush he had for a while. It was so easy to detect when he was trying to flirt. It was a painful thing to watch too, even Spy could barely hold in his laughter sometimes and would snort and scoff as he sipped his Whiskey and smoked his cigs without bothering to help the boy simply say, ''Ya wanna go on a date?''

No, it was never easy for Scout to do, Healer even begun to wonder if he had ever had a girlfriend or not.

After her pointless glide with Scout, Healer made her way back to Miss. Pauling who was ranting on the phone to someone and a pale, contoured vexed irk to her tone. At first 

Healer stayed out of it, busying herself with a tag on a box as if it was important and trying to ear-wig on the conversation brewing just beside her. Healer was very good with picking up people's emotions just by seeing them standing near her; Study the back first, how is the spine looking? Curved slightly, she's leaned that's why; Leaning could mean   
she's bored, irritated; Gathering that yes, but her foot is now tapping and she is twirling a strand off her black hair around her finger. Not in the embarrassed way either.

Healer bit her tongue and leaned closer; ''-I know...I have been listening yes. A outbreak of what exactly? That horrid-Yes. No, wait, I-I can't hear you, you're reception is really dodgy-hello? What disease?!''

Her voice had raised in pitch like the skin off the drum being tightened, raspy and firm. Healer didn't want to intrude, but her curiosity was getting the best of her on it's puppet strings.

''No need to intrude, Herr Pauling,'' She slyly mumbled, ''But may I ask, is every sing alright?''

Miss. Pauling didn't face Healer for a moment. Her shoulders had tensed up as if string was pulling them up, while her foot was thumping the ground and making marks in the mud from her small heels, and she was biting her lips because Healer could see her jaw move as she did so.

''Miss. Pauling, are jou OK?'' Healer put a hand on Miss. Pauling's shoulder.

Despite never liking the woman for who she worked with and followed every agreement with, Healer wasn't going to ignore and let her suffer alone. She wasn't that cruel, at least.

''Healer.'' Miss. Pauling said with a shallow voice. She swallowed roughly, slowly facing Healer and staring her right in the eyes. ''You and the team need to move.''

''Move? Vat do jou mean 'move'? Vee only just got to za base, and vee have not even picked up za BLU team's intel either.'' Healer argued, putting her hands on her hips and frowning.

''It isn't up for debate, Healer. Your team needs to go and-''

''ARGH!''

The two woman jumped at the shrill cry shrieking through the breeze that chilled their bones and sunk into their skin. Healer could swear it came from the base, closer then she would think, and it sounded as if Scout had got into trouble again. She huffed, beginning her stride away from Miss. Pauling.

''He has annoyed Sniper again.'' Healer rolled her eyes as if to know it was exactly that, but when she felt Miss. Pauling's hand grab her arm and slow her walking, Healer looked back in worry and took the moment to listen.

''Miss. Pauling, just who exactly vas zhat jou vere talking to?'' Healer asked truthfully.  
She was going to let this woman (despite being her boss) boss her around and not give her the information she deserved. Healer didn't work like that for anyone.

''I can't tell you. I can only say that the time needs to-''

''Help me! Somein's got my arm!'' Scout cried again, much louder then before.

Healer shook Miss. Pauling's hand off her arm and frowned, tutting at the woman and briskly running towards Scout's pained screams echoing through the breeze like a loud fog horn. Her feet were burning holes through the mud as she skidded to a halt, whipping her head back and fourth between small shed's in the base' grounds, her breath coming in quick, deep and cold pants that burned her throat and hurt her ribs and chest.

''Scout?!'' She called out, her voice tamed with fear. ''Vhere are jou?!''

''Help me, dis' things got me!'' He replied loudly, the sounds of grunting and loud scuffling sounded out like gun shots.

As Healer took off, Medic had joined the search behind her after hearing his angered and distress, the rest of the team having to seemly heard his cries too and coming to help. 

When Healer got to him she could see he was in a small corner of the base by the wooded part surrounded by branches clawing at each other, long fluffy feathered leaf's perming each other smooth textures and pine cones littered underneath it.

Scout was on the floor being attacked by...Something odd. It was a person. There clothes were one from the folks down in Teufort's main town, tacky and colourful. His hair was brown and his skin was...Mottled. It looked like it was bubbled almost, burned from the inside, swollen from broken bones or something to do with internal damage. But it was his face that made Healer's brain whir and spin like mad; It was grey, very, very grey. His jaw, where it had once been attached, was now hanging off from the left side and bared his teeth covered in drooling saliva filled blood. He was growling rather loudly, like an enraged animal trapped in a cage dying to get out, screaming, ripping his throat apart by his angered voice grunting.

She quickly raised her small Beretta from her suspender belt and loaded it, aiming it to the man's head and taking a deep breath.

''Sir, I need to ask jou to get off mein fruende, and step avay so I can have a look at jou.'' She said it firmly just as Medic had caught up, his hands grabbing her shoulders and his eyes widening to the size of bowling balls when he sat her with the gun, and the man trying to bite Scout's neck off.  
She was fearful; He wasn't listening. Her mind was screaming to shot the man, at least in the leg to incapacitate him, but she couldn't get a clearer shot due to Scout wriggling around.

''Shoot him!'' Scout exclaimed. ''He's tryna' bite my neck off!''

''Medic? Vat do I do?!'' She asked, stunned by the man's behaviour and intrigued in the way he moved.

She could tell he had no movement over his body, no defence, no fear control up. It was almost as if he was completely dead. No, not dead, but his normal body functions weren't working how they should to protect the body itself. He was using so much strength, so much, that his hands were about to snap Scout's neck clean off.

''Shoot!'' Medic yelled, his hands pulling the trigger on Healer's finger and watching the bullet fly out of the gun like a whippet and pierce straight through the man's neck. It popped loudly as it flew out the other side, blood gushing onto Scout's bare chest as he fought back and shoved the man away by his neck, his bandaged hands slipping slightly from the sticky blood.  
Healer fired another bullet, confused as to why the first didn't kill the man from impact to the neck and watched the second bullet fly straight through his eye, and out the other end. He had no signs of feeling the bullet at all; He was only interested in getting to Scout's neck, hands clawing his skin like a racoon.

''Vat za-?'' Healer went to say, but the sound of a shotgun bursting through the wind cracked and popped their ears and sent the base shaking slightly.  
The man had quietened. Healer didn't realise at first, but she had her eyes closed and felt the warm dots on her face beginning to drop down slightly and coat her skin in it's glimmering cherry red haze. She could see the man's head had been blown right off, the bits of skull and blood and brain debris splattered along poor Scout's face, the grass painted in red and teeth falling around Scout's neck.

He had froze on the spot, as did Healer and Medic with the sounds of their heartbeats thumping in their ears and their blood pressure pumping quicker and quicker and quicker.

''What in Sammy's name was that?'' Engineer asked Medic and Healer, reloading his shotgun and observing the dead man's corpse.  
Healer had lost her voice with the wind while Medic couldn't think of how to word what he thought. Scout was still frozen, a gross and disgusted expression on his face. Healer walked over to him and then bent down, his eyes watching hers as she pushed the body off him and helped him to his feet.

''Jou should get cleaned up.'' She said, not meaning to sound sarcastic in such a traumatic scene. ''Jou have blut all over jour face.''

''Yeah, no shit. What ta' hell was' dat' thing anyway?'' He replied, rubbing his cheek on his shirt and grimacing.

Medic and Healer examined the body as the team circled around them, whispers of assumptions whistling between them and the fear of healer killing an innocent man had started to dwell on her brain, infesting her so much she shook and couldn't think straight.

She had hurt an innocent man. A man who were trying to hurt her friend. But she had never hurt, or even killed an innocent person before. It was so much different to her synthetic counterparts and makes of androids she knew for so long. The guilt had begun to settle more and more as she stared at the bullet wound in his neck; Did she kill him though? She fired a bullet straight through his neck, and he didn't even go down. He was unfazed by it. His body was in a state of adrenaline rushed panic that perhaps, he survived her bullet but obviously succumbed to Engineer's mighty pound of a bullet.

''Zhis man has some type of liquid in his blood.'' Medic pointed out, Healer zoned out in thought to even listen. Medic could see a small stream of dark burgundy red seep into his normal coloured blood. There was a slight speckled appearance to it however that made it seem like cells had come loose inside of him, flooding out and perhaps causing his hysteria?

''What the fuck is going on here?'' Miss. Pauling's voice sounded out, her heels smacking against the muddy grass as she spotted the man and skidded slightly. ''Oh.''

'''Oh' ain't ta' word lass.'' Demo huffed, glaring at the dead man.

''Leetle man here tried to hurt leetle Scout.'' Heavy informed, whacking Scout's back and grinning. ''But Doktor and Engineer helped.''  
Miss. Pauling stared dead-eye at Healer, almost horrified by what she did and vexed by her outraged gunfire on an innocent man.

''Jus' hold on Miss. P, it was ma fault. I shot him.'' Engineer intruded, raising his gun to show he was indeed the culprit. Healer didn't listen, she wasn't even focused on what they were arguing about. She was to busy focusing on the oozing mottled blood pushing out of his pulped head.

''Engineer, have you lost your mind? Have you all lost your minds?!'' Miss. Pauling was raising her voice. ''You just shot a man that-''  
Suddenly, a loud ear-splitting boom shook from behind them, causing them to recoil lightly and flinch from the bang coming from the main town of Teufort.

''Uh, what's goin' on down there mate?'' Sniper asked, shielding his eyes from the sunlight to see the smoke beginning to flow through the chilled breeze. It was in big black smoothening clouds of ash that would choke and make the folk cough their organs out by the rate it was emitting up like a demon rising from the ground, the smell of powder washing through the now thick breeze that was warm.

''Look, we should go down and see what the fuss is about. Might be a fire.'' Engineer suggested, ignoring his blame and taking pride in the care of the town folk instead.  
Miss. Pauling looked defeated already, her eyes filled with guilty shame blurring her eyes with glassy tears speckling her rosy cheeks.

''Good idea, Engineer.''

The group was all loaded up in the RV when they made it into town with the thunderclouds gathering and moving around slowly, the streaks of white painting a murky grey weather with droplets of rain beginning to pitter and patter on the metal roof of the RV. Sniper drove carefully as they reached the town to see it in utter madness; Cars were on fire, blowing out into fiery rages off roaring tigers flaming through the orange and yellow striped flickers. The roads were littered with bodies twitching and jolting, some even having fits and dying right there on the spot. Others who were up on their feet were running; Children were clutched into hands, men pushing against metal fences to get out, little babies left in car seats on the path screaming and crying a soft lullaby for help to passers by.

All the while, the group had been listening to the radio the whole way;

'The deadly disease that had scientists and Doctors confused for a very long time, has now been issued as a epidemic outbreak. The disease is said to cause sickness, angered outburst, violent attitude, twitching and often passed on by biting or through saliva. It is said however, that the cure for it, is not such a thing. The disease, has no cure. please, we advise all citizens to stay inside and wait until further notice on an update.'

''Ya think they would do as told, right?'' Sniper said, beeping his horn loudly at some people not moving out of his way. ''Stay inside, right? Nah, they all come running out like ants!''

''Sniper, zhey are in a state of panic, it's hard to control za body alone vhen zhat is being pushed upon it.'' Healer said softly. ''But, Medic...''

She glared up at him as he held her hand, his fist squeezing around hers so much she couldn't feel it anymore. She could see hopelessness in his eyes for once; When had that man ever lost hope? He wasn't like her. He was stronger then her. Always able to do things without anything halting him or holding him back. He went for it. But now she could see he was just a lost shell, no route or plan, no hope. She felt as though she had lost a part of herself.

''No cure.'' She said, sniffling. ''Zhey don't have a cure.''

''Vee don't know zhat.'' He said, trying to smile and rub her cheek. ''Zhey might be saying it to just adjust a cure.''

''I zhink zhey vould have done zhat by now, Medic. Look at za streets!'

Healer drew her attention back to the suffering party blaring out on the streets. People were fanned out like ants, pushing, shoving, screaming, crying, fire burning through the wind as thunder cackled and roared through the grey sky in a melancholy mood. Her eyes were succumbed to such fear, that she herself could feel the hurt off all the lost babies and children she knew she couldn't safe. There wasn't any room.

''Move ya bloody mongrel's!'' Sniper yelled again, smacking his horn and reeving the engine.  
''Sniper, will you calm yourself?'' Spy asked, holding onto the dashboard as he forced the RV forward.

A man was in front of it and gave him a dirty look, sticking a middle finger up before turning his attention to someone else. Something was running towards him that startled him. He started to climb-or attempt to-climb onto the front of bumper of the RV. His hands clawed at the rusted metal, nails scratching like metal against steel rubbing together as his eyes widened and he let out a screeching cry that no man had ever made before; Someone had grabbed his legs, another man, hands with the speed of a blender ripping his clothes right off and digging their nails into his back. Then, he begun to pull out his spine and lower organs without a care, without a notice to what he was doing, without even having any control, and he started to feast on them.

The team was in despair. Some shocked, some concerned and others sat and watched in horror as the man tore the other man to pieces without hesitating. Healer couldn't move her eyes away, they were glued, stuck, drawn to like a bow being drawn back and held, held, held tightly for the right moment to move.

''Sniper, move!'' She yelled finally, knowing that the man had now spotted them and was climbing the bonnet of the RV and hammering his fists into the glass with a strength off an elephant. He was pounding and pounding away as Sniper backed the RV up, kicking the gear into fourth and shoving the pedal right down to the metal and sending the man swaying against the bonnet as he clutched onto the wind-wipers.

Healer could see his face more clearly as he looked up; Grey mottled skin, blood pooling from the mouth, eyes slightly dark, hazy. They looked like the eyes of a deceased person who had just walked right out of a morgue. He was wearing a hospital gown, and for some reason, Healer couldn't do anything but think about what it would be like to work in one again before all of this went out.

''Quick swerve!'' Spy ordered, spinning the wheel to a left and sending the man flying off and landing into electrified water. Healer didn't see what happened after that, but she could imagine in her head that he was flopping about like a fish out of water, dying for the second third time perhaps? She shook at the thought and huddled her arms closely, shivering as she swayed in rhythm of the RV.

''Bloody pikers. Move!'' Sniper swore even more, beeping his horn as screams and cries echoed in her head, soft whispers turning into screams, soft mumbles turning into loud groans of pain. Ghosts that had already left were flooding her mind, overwhelming her as she sat there, her cheeks pale and her eyes glassy as if she was going to pass out.

''Ah, piss. Road blocked ahead, which way mates? God, there's people everywhere!''

''Go forward!'' Spy ordered.

''I can't I might run em' over!'' Sniper yelled distressed.

''Through zhere!'' Medic guided, pointing to an overturned mini-van with a small gap big enough for the RV to fit through.  
Healer couldn't feel herself breath as she sat there, the mini-vin driving through roads stocked with distressed people; Some were on the floor eating each other like wild animals, some clawing at their skin and hair and tearing it off, some throwing each other through windows and falling to a crystalized death. There was so muh pain around her, that she could barely hear the soft voice screaming through the hectic scene for help.

It was a young girl, about twelve perhaps, with fair brown hair and freckles on her pale skin. She wore plaid trousers with a shirt that didn't look like it was giving her any warmth and her eyes were being scarred by the people eating each other.

''Zhere's a little girl.'' Healer whispered, her hand clasping Medic's tightly. ''She needs help!''

''Vee don't have za room.'' Medic replied regretfully. ''If vee did vee could-''

''I don't care! Look at her, she's all alone!''

Before Medic could grab her, she was off out the RV and racing past the commotion and scooping the young girl up. She didn't ask her name, didn't ask where her parents were, or even say that she was a friendly face amongst the dark scenes around the young girl. She didn't even push away Healer, so Healer took it that the girl wasn't afraid.

''You really are crazy, aren't ya?'' Sniper tutted once Healer was back in the RV.

''Shut it, Sniper.'' Healer retorted, placing the girl down near the door as the RV drove away.

The girl was cold, sniffling like a doe in a blizzard and her body shaking beyond normal reactions. Up close, Haler could see she was a very pretty girl with a sweet innocent face and a soft hopeful contour in her eyes. She could see all the men around her which made her more afraid, so she gripped Healer's arms and backed away into the corner of the step.

''Sorry. Sorry. I couldn't save them.'' She whimpered, only noticing Healer's eyes and shrieking. ''Get away, your gonna hurt me aren't you?''

''Nein, I Von't. I swear. My name's Healer. Zhis-Zhis is mein team. I saved jou, sweet. I saved jou from zhose scary people.''  
The girl blinked hardly, and so did Healer. What had she just done?


	3. Chapter Three: A endangered finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, it gets good. You are going to hate me for all the sadness I am putting into this story, and I will gladly hate myself to. The opening is also based of TLOU, since that game has been a big part in my life as well as TF2 has, so yeah.

Chapter three: A endangered finish.

The girl was succumbing to the teams friendly welcoming when they had passed the gap and was hitting the centre of the town, the only way through and out to the highway. Every other road was blocked off by military cars with large miniguns pointed on the tops, metal plated armour securing the cars safety while men in masks popped their heads up to see how the streets were looking.

Fucking awful was the word.

Fires had begun to spread while people were moving into the stores to trash the place up or steal items, saying it was 'a good thing to do and no one would care.' It was getting harder to squeeze through the streets without bumping into fallen lamplights or people scattering through the fires. Sniper was swearing his head off to the point where Healer had to cover the girls ears while she did a check over her, Medic staying as far as he could from her. He seemed like he was afraid she had been caught in some type of the fighting, maybe being bitten or shot. Healer had done the full examination and had stated she was bite free and bullet free to, but Medic was having none of it.

''She could slow us down.'' He mumbled when Healer had left the girl with Heavy. They were playing something to do with giraffe's since the girl has a small keychain of the animal in her palm of her hand.

''Medic, she Von't slow us down. If anysing jour hesitant mood vill.'' Healer argued, her hands on her hips. ''Vee couldn't just leave her out zhere!''

''Zhere vere many others out zhere too. Vee didn't go back to save zhem, did vee?''

''Zhey vere already dead!''

''Shush!''

Medic hushed her with his hand over her mouth, the small girl looking up puffy eyed and worried with a quiver to her lip. Heavy tutted and shook his head, pretending the giraffe was diving down her shoulder and trying his best to cheer her up.

''Bloody more road blocks!'' Sniper's voice echoed loudly from the front of the RV, his fists burying into the leather as he punched the wheel.

Healer sighed, biting her tongue and turning back to Medic. ''Look, can vee at least find her a refugee camp? I am sure zhey vill have some up for survivors. I don't know vat zhis is yet, so vee couldn't have just left her out zhere to get...''  
Healer flinched before she could say the word catching in her teeth, the ghosting memories flooding over her memory like a wave.

''Za gut zhing is vee are OK, aren't vee? Vee can focus more once vee find a refugee camp.''

Healer couldn't think through the swaying off the RV, the sound of wheels rolling against gritted tarmac and the little girl in the back starting to cry again. She was so thankful for Heavy's giant bear heart that pounded hope through the small vehicle, but at this moment they were all in need of some hope.

The RV had drove to a road leading off to the highway when they were slowed down by a man that looked like the other soldier's dressed in all black with thick gasmasks on to protect them from whatever reason it could be floating around, and a rifle was clasped in his hand tightly as he held his hand up.

''Pull over civilians!'' He yelled, voice muffled by the mask. ''To your left!''  
Sniper slammed his hands on the wheel as he shook his head, spinning the wheel to the left and parking up on the side of the road. He yanked the gear stick up with a force that could have snapped it off, and sighed heavily as he peered back at Soldier.

''Ya got any ideas mate? You seem to run like one of them.'' He said, hinting at Soldier's load and patriotic voice.

''I'll have you know I am a dedicated citizen and Soldier, and will prove this maggot into submission under my order!'' Soldier replied, smacking his chest hard and stamping his foot.

''Out of the RV, all of you!'' The masked man ordered, a flashlight shining through the glass of the RV like a lighthouse. ''One by one.''

''Do as he says.'' Spy agreed, raising his hands and getting up from his seat.

''He might shot us.'' Healer said, gripping her Orbito clasts swinging on her belt. ''Vee can't risk zhat.''

''We do not have a choice, Mon Amie. It's either that or he shoots us like fish in a barrel, in this RV.'' Spy retorted, his grey inky eyes twinkling in the dark.

There was no arguing to be said after that; One by one, as told, they stepped off out of the safety off the tight stuffy RV and stood in a line in front of the one odd Soldier speaking to someone over the small walkie-talkie on his arm. His chest was padded heavily with armour while belts and buckles collided on his trousers and straps sticking ammo casing to his hips. Healer couldn't take him all in with just one glance, and the little girl was clinging to her coat.

''It's alright, little one.'' She reassured, stroking her head and smiling. ''He is just here to help.''

''Eleven civilians here. Travelling in some RV. Sir...You want me to what?'' The Soldier had seemed to be to busy talking to what seemed to be his boss over the talkie to listen to what Soldier was yelling in his face.

''We are proud civilians of this country and I have served all my life in wars! You, a disrupting Soldier is known in my eyes as a weak maggot! You don't even know what your doing out here!'' Soldier yelled.

''Mate, shut it.'' Sniper had eased, regretting his push to make Soldier the ring-leader. ''You'll only annoy him.''

''Vell, vee should have ignored za man and kept on driving.'' Healer added, looking to Medic who was still irked by her refusal to leave the young girl behind.

''Vee could have.'' He sided, glancing at the Soldier who had hoisted his gun slightly higher then before.

''Sir, one of them is a little girl.'' He said, a pained regretting tingle to his shallow voice. ''Yes, sir.''

It was only then that Healer knew what he was going to do, and she had to react quickly;

''Get down!'' She ordered as bullets peppered and whizzed past them.

Her team was already in the stage of doing so, ducking down like ducks under a waterline and guns pulled out to fire back. The little girl had jumped to the side of Healer as something warm and sharp stung through her thigh; Healer gritted her teeth and the pain sinking it's way through her skin and flesh was already a sign she had been shot by the rifle.

There was a quick pop and a loud bang that followed, and the sound of the roaring rifle had silenced itself. Healer was on the ground, her hands feeling the gravel around her as she searched for the girl, her heart thumping so hard she thought it would leap out of her chest.

''Vhere did she go?!'' She called blindly, her voice lost at sea. ''Did anyone-?''

Her team had fell into pregnant silence. It was so heavy, that when Healer looked behind her to the small curled up body shivering and gagging, that the silence was cut with a hot bladed knife and the wind howled in protest.

''No!'' Healer cried, scuffling her way towards the girl.

She scooped the stranger up in her arms, a fragile porcelain doll quivering in her arms as she held her chest with a rosy red hand. She was struggling to breath, Healer could see it in her quick rugged breaths and her eyes were searching for someone to help.

''Medic, I need you! I-I need a medical kit! Do jou have one in za van, Sniper!?'' Healer cried, her eyes not leaving the girl.  
She sat her up on her knee as Medic scuttered back into the RV and hunted around.

''Ah, yeah I do, but it's-it's empty mate.'' Sniper said weakly, his hands shaking as he watched the young girl choke on blood that was pooling from her wound, the lips of it sparkling in the moonlight shining above. Healer bit back her tears, her hands scrambling around the girls chest to try and slow the bleeding as Medic jumped out of the RV and huffed.

''Zhere is no-''

''I know! I need some type of rag. Zhat can vork as substitute!'' Healer interrupted.  
The girl was gripping Healer's shoulders, her sweet doll eyes burning into Healer's head as she begged through silence for help.

''Vere going to save jou, just keep still! I know it hurts, but Jou'll be OK.'' Healer recited until it was a constant chant in her head to reassure not only the girl, but herself to.

Scout had torn a piece of his jacket off for Healer to use as Medic managed to find some spare bandages and stitching in his coat pocket. He was already weaving the needle through when Healer could see that the girl's eyes had clouded over, the rays of the pale moonlight speckling over them like shining shards of glass were pouring out of her soulless orbs.

Healer panicked, her hands thrusting the cloth away and her ear pressed against the girls chest.

''Medic, she's lost pulse.'' Healer informed, her hands moving into the chest-compression action and pumping her chest with rough, steady and time-balanced compressions.

Healer barely knew this girl but yet it felt as though she did. Those eyes crying to her in the RV, those eyes bright through that crazy crowd she was swarmed in. She was so young, so little and she didn't deserve this.

''Oh, gott. Come on!'' Healer chanted as she pressed harder, her own heart thumping life into the girl through her veins.  
Medic kept checking her wrist, tapping, flicking, wriggling, but nothing was bringing the girl back. She was gone.

Healer couldn't help but choke on her tears as she wailed, her hands clasping the little girls as she pulled her closer. She looked like a dog on all fours, tears streaming down her cheeks, the clap of thunder breaking through the humidity smothering them through the tension. Healer wanted to scream until it made her throat bleed as she leaned the girl onto her lap and rocked back and fourth to sooth herself. 

All the worry, the dumbfounded and confused faces of her team, the nagging and biting fear of what was going on had all been shoved away, buried by this one girl who had died because of an evil man following rules.  
Rules.

They seemed to get people nowhere; They were jut a disease to keep people turned away from the real meaning of what there being raped into. Healer could understand it, but loosing such a small stranger, felt like she had killed an unborn baby because she was forced to...


	4. Chapter Four: Long burns ahead.

Chapter four:

-A long while later-

 

The soft tapping off rain had pulled her from her slumber she was so deliciously wrapped up in that the tapping sounded like faint sobbing then actual rain hitting the tin roof like pebbles. The chill had came quicker, washing away the once humid heat of the Borneo base they were finally positioned at. Healer wished she could say safely, but the word had seemed so far away and foreign to her that safety wasn't even a thing anymore.  
She leaned up from the couch and wiped her eyes clear of slumber, sighing to herself as he back creaked and the weight off all her duty setting into her chest. The sky was painted a soft grey while the thick murky clouds had gathered together and moved along in groups, rain spitting disrespectfully on the base and pouring out of loose guttering. Outside the flowers and grass were drenched, soaking in water and the wooden guard posts and makeshift barriers made out of broken rusted cars were being used as plant pots. veins of 

vines had grown out of the hollow windows while the boat and back of some of the cars were sprouting with Lilly's and Violets bringing colour to the depressed base.

Her team had never been so lost.  
Healer had took one look out of the dirty window, grimaced, and turned over to face the back off the couch and pulled the blanket over her up to her neck and shut her eyes again, blocking the dim light out and absorbing herself in her sorrow. She could swear about it to anyone that argued against her indolent behaviour when the time came to, but for now, 

she wanted to be left alone. Slumber seemed to be the only way for her to cope through this since the outbreak had begun; And ever since then she has been plagued by nightmares. Some are quick and short, while others are long and sometimes feel as though they are real, as if she is trapped in them and she can't escape. Dark hands creep up from the corners like mice, a wind blows around her as if it's blowing and breathing down her neck, while the sound of cracks and twigs breaking sound like bones are being broken and snapped in half.

A figure seems to haunt her nightmares more then other little trinkets do. It's always returning in her nightmares each time she shuts her eyes and her head conks out on the pillow, he emerges. It morphs from objects, twisting into a terrifying creature that would normally scare children, but Healer couldn't even face it if she dared to. It was scary to look at. It's face. It always seemed to have-

''Oh Healer.''  
Oh no. She sighed, huffing as the sound of footsteps echoed softly into the room, the soft and sad clicking of the door handles neck snapping into place and closing behind him. 

Medic had shoved his hands in his pockets as he observed Healer, her crumpled up body hidden under the sheet that was masking her frail and thin figure. She looked like a little doll, broken and shattered. He felt a heavy weight of guilt and shame tug at him, so he stepped closer and kneeled down behind her, putting a hand on her hip and rubbing it with his thumb through the sheet.

''Za others are looking for jou.'' He said, a voice so cracked it sounded like it hurt to talk. ''I vas to, but I didn't zhink jou vould be in here.''

''It vas za only quiet place.'' Healer replied, not facing him.

''Are vee to loud? Have jou got zhat headache again?''

''Nein. I just vanted to be alone.''

''Jou have been vanting to be alone for avhile. Please, explain.''

She could hear him kneel closer to her and brought his hand up further so it was rubbing her ribs gently. She didn't flinch like usual, which usually meant she was losing hope.

''I thought jou vere busy trying to find us a meal, or are vee going to starve again?'' Healer said coldly, sniffing at the shortage of meals they have had recently.

Since moving to the Borneo base, the whole team have had nothing but problems knocking on the doors. Medic had managed to secure the lab unit of the building and make it workable for him and Healer to patch up the team. This was awhile ago though, months ago to even remember. Healer had used her pad on her hip to track the dates, scribble away to herself, or bore herself with little projects she had downloaded onto it before everything went to hell and people begun to feast on each other. A cannibalistic nightmare, she called it; The dreams were to vivid to deny that she was mentally stable, and even though they had at least three sentry's set up, their supplies were very low.

''Vee have something pulled together. It's not a lot, I Von't lie.'' Medic replied, his thumb pressing slightly into her rib and his face hitting the floor. ''I am not going to have any. Zhere isn't much.''  
Healer opened her eyes like a beast lurking in a dark cave. She turned over to face him and frowned, moving his hand so she didn't crush it as she did so.

''Vat do jou man jou aren't having any?'' She echoed angrily.  
Her face was a picture, one that screamed hauntingly domineering, so he swallowed hard and removed his glasses off his head and put them in his pocket.

''I just said. I'm not having any as zhere isn't enough. '' He recited again.

''Jou not going vith out. I vill go vithout, have mine instead.''

She was sitting up now, using her elbows to help herself up and Medic plumping the pillow behind her as she sighed and stared at his fatigued face. He looked so exhausted but he didn't give up; When they arrived here him and Spy were they first to get the team working hard on defences. After narrowly missing horde's of cannibals off their rockers, they finally managed to swerve in on the rugged RV and get right to it. Wooden pillars were set up with wooden walls decorated with spikes to impale anything that should come near, and a bell that would ring if the bushes were triggered by movement. It was safe, but it had it's flaws.

''Healer, look at jou.'' Medic argued weakly. ''Jour skin and bone. Jou need za strength Liebe.''

''I don't. I'm fine. It's jou I am Vorried about.'' Healer replied, rubbing her temples.  
She flopped her hands down to each side of her and faced her lover, eyes glancing into his sea-dream eyes that she would love to drown in if it meant her escaping this hell she was in.

''Vhy are jou Vorried about me? Za whole team, including me, is more so Vorried about jou. Vee have been here avhile, since zhen jou haven't even bothered to leave zhis little shed. Jou sometimes don't even come back to za quarters vith me like jou used to.'' Medic exhaled, rubbing his neck and placing a hand on Healer's shoulder, a half-hearted smile trying to form. ''Have vee done somesing to upset jou?''

''Nein. Jou haven't. I am just trying to get my head around all zhis.'' Healer replied, and for a moment her head begun to ring as if a bell or aux cord was shoved into her head.

They had not heard from Miss. Pauling or the Administrator since they left the old base and went racing through the outbreak, as they deemed it to be on the small radio they had up and running. The only thing it ever said was some creepy woman claiming to call herself and her the team, 'The purest,'; A bunch of nut-jobs who are to busy trying to lure and kill people for fun since there aren't any officers of authorities left anymore. Healer had said to ignore them, so her team did but for entertainment they would listen together around the campfire, or sometimes just before they went off to do their duties. They would all glue together so tightly so they could each see each other in view, faces glowing in the fiery blaze in-between them, hearts on fire, mind on ice.

It all felt like a heap of mess that had no way to clean it up. Healer had ran out of ideas on how to keep her team from ripping each others necks off, while Medic and Engineer worried about the supplies and what to do if their weapons broke and needed maintenance, parts of which they didn't have at this base.  
Medic sighed, dropping his head into his hands and rubbing them slowly against his smooth cheeks.

''Vat am I going to do vith jou? Jour getting somesing to revive jourself vith, no arguments.'' Medic cemented, gorging his order into her eyes.  
She shifted, slightly comforted by his demand and relieved she wouldn't have to worry about a fight starting between her and him. She could always lie and say she wasn't feeling well when it came to it, Medic always fell for her lies so it wouldn't be hard to conjure.

''Alright.'' She agreed, smiling weakly. ''I'm sorry to.''

''Don't be.'' Medic replied, putting a hand on her cheek and feeling as if the room was crushing them together. ''I just vorry. Za team has been busy trying to sort a schedule out. Get some supplies perhaps. Zhey have already voted for me and jou to go out due to us being healers.''  
He smirked, so did Healer at the name sounding just like her own.

''I figured. My brace has been playing up though, and Engineer hasn't had the chance to have a look. I have no idea how much metal and screws vee have left either.''

''Not much, zhat is for sure. It's vhy vee have been planning a supply run to za nearest town.''

Medic sighed again, a heavy weight pressing his chest down so it felt as though he was smothering in his own skin just like Healer; Both wanted to rip it off, breath again, let the harsh issues of what is now known as there town be nothing but a nightmare. They hope to rise from the nightmare soon, because surely it can't all be true can it?  
He knew he was wrong, so he gestured Healer to move and let him on with her.

She snuggled up against the back of the couch before Medic pulled her onto his chest, her leg over his as they lied together with the rain singing a lullaby to them both and the feeling off the room spinning like a carousel made it more dizzying. They knew there was work to be done, but so much had already been done to fortify the base that the only thing they had left to work towards was finding supplies. If there even was any left that is. And even if there was, they still had the larger problem in there way; The cannibalistic raged people roaming around Teufort's main town. All the hardware stores are centred there as well as weapon stores, general good stores and a hospital; A great place for Medic and Healer to go to.

They may have the medi-gun and mechanical brace to heal there team, not to mention the teleporters at hand if needed, but if any of those broke then the team would be in a even more dire satiation; And may face not being able to repair them when supplies are all out. The radio would have seemed a blessing, but in fair honesty it wasn't; No one but that team were the only ones speaking to their hollow listeners, and the more healer's team listened to her drone on the more it irked them.

''Vee should go see za team.'' Medic whispered in her ear, kissing her locks as they slipped around her shoulders. She had not bothered to tie it up anymore and decided that it didn't even matter.

''Ja.'' She sighed, pressing her cheek into his buttoned chest. ''But zhere is no rush. Let's just stay here for a bit, together?''  
He smiled, nuzzling her head. ''Of course.''

As the pair greeted each other in another euphoria, a domineering presence had rung the bell attached to the bushes outside of the fortified base.


	5. Chapter Five: New beings

Chapter Five:

''Ay, we got a live one here!''

The loud calling of Demo's voice ripping through the stale breeze alerted his whole team. They were up on heels, feet padding angrily down the hall of the Borneo base and marching outside to see what the ringing bell was crying for. They all knew why, however; A cannibal enraged woman had showed up just outside gate one and was caught on a pike. 

Her hands clawed aimlessly at the wall she would never reach, while the squirting and squelching noises off her body pushing itself further onto the pike could be heard.

Healer and Medic had reached the large wooden structures that were raised by wooden poles (the walkway wasn't very tall but it was tall enough to get a good view of the base' outskirts) and were looking down over the small, but fairly sized wall to the woman. She had mottled brown hair with knots tangling themselves to her shoulders and wore a plain white flowered dress. Her skin was grey, bubbled boils and mould beginning to grow along her upper arms and neck, fungus pouring out of every gash and scar she had. Her eyes were un-settling; A purest white, glazed over as if she couldn't see through them; Healer had studied it with Medic since they had adapted to the new species, and were working towards a hypothesis and theory for it's cause.

''Poor thang.'' Engineer said, propping his Frontier Justice on the fence and fixing his hard-hat on his head. ''Jus' walked right up here, got stuck on that pike.''

Healer wasn't listening; She was more interested in the way it was moving. It didn't even bat an eyelid to the fact it was stuck on a pike, blood beginning to drip from the lips of the wound and yet, the cannibal enraged woman kept clawing it's way helplessly as if it was going to break the wall down. It wasn't, not on it's own it wasn't at least.

''Should put it out of it's misery, ay?'' Demo suggested, his hair swept up in dreadlocks and his eye-patch collecting small tears over the years. He had decided that since they had been here, his hair along with a few off her other team mate' appearances had changed, so he tied them up to reduce the urge of it getting in his way.

''What da' Ya'll think?'' Engineer was asking Medic and Healer, the two the team would always turn to when it came to misery and suffering.  
Healer stared dumbfounded by the question, while Medic looked to Healer for her opinion. ''Leave it, It isn't doing any hurt, is it?'' Healer said.

''Vell, it might.'' Medic replied, shrugging and crosses his arms.

''It's on a pike, Doctor, vat can it do? It's dead already.''

''Technically, vee have been through zhis.''

''Will one of ya's make a choice? Gettin' old as a sailor here.'' Engineer huffed, clicking his boot against the other and loading his gun. ''Ta things gonna die eventually anyway.''

Healer bit her lip, rubbing her head as a sick feeling settled in her stomach. She couldn't tell if her stomach was growling from being ravenous or nervous, or both. ''Look, do vat jou vill, but save me and Medic some brain matter bitte? Might be useful towards experiments.'' Healer concluded.

''Will do.'' Engineer agreed, nodding his head and pointing his gun to the woman.

When the two Doctors turned their backs, the sound of the gun broke through the breeze loudly and sent a flock of birds to take flight from a nearby bush, black blobs whipping through the hazy eve sky and Healer wishing she could go with them. After that shot, Healer doubted that there would be anything left of that woman's head for her to take a sample away from it.

''Zhat's zhat ruined zhen.'' She heaved as her and Medic headed towards the laboratory. ''How many specimens do vee have left?''

''Hmm...About three each. One from za normal enraged deceased cannibals. The freshly turned ones. Another from za more older specimens, and zhen zhere are zhose ones vee just saw. Zhey in za middle of za two.'' Medic replied, stepping over a stone and heading up the small slope.

''Zhat women looked fiery old though, and I don't mean in age. I mean she looked vay to young to look like zhat.''  
''Vell, jou found so cell abnormalities in zhose types, didn't jou? So perhaps zhere cells are being killed off by za disease, vhich vee still need to find a microscope for too...''  
Healer and Medic both sighed as they entered the small building to the laboratory located in a small underground department of the base. Along the way down the long daunting hall filled with cobwebs collecting in the contoured shadowed corners, and rot beginning to grow on the pipes, they met Soldier and Scout standing beside a cart loaded with crates. They were talking about something along the lines of 'a supply run' and someone having to starve for later' meal plans.

Medic cleared his throat while Healer stood beside him, Scout and Soldier both looking to them and grinning.

''Hey, Doc's.'' Scout greeted, rubbing his neck. ''How's it goin'?''

''Fine. Soldier, vat's vith all za crates?'' Medic replied, raising a brow to the dusty cart on very wonky wheels that won't last for much longer.

''Uh, well you see Doc, the crates are meant to be full! But me and Scout have stumbled across a discovery...There nearly empty!'' Soldier replied in his usual boisterous voice bouncing off the walls and rebounding back around them. Healer would be tone-deaf after this.

''Vat do jou mean zhere nearly empty? Zhey vere half-full yesterday!'' Medic argued.

''Well, you see, Doc'.'' Scout had stepped in, and Healer crossed her arms and slouched to one side. ''Me and Soldier boy here were delivering them to this section for safety, ya know', keep em' fresh in you're giant freezer. Anyway, we were coming down the path, and well, one of the wheels broke and we accidentally spilt soe of the meals and the shipments of fabric to. Some of the acid for Healer's weapon got uh...Tangled, and yeah.''  
Medic didn't take his eyes of Scout the whole time he was speaking; He was a hawk enamoured by it's prey, then slowly irked by it's stupidity.

''Jou spilt za cases?'' Medic said in a dark tone.

''Yeah.'' Scout replied, leaning on the cart and glancing at Soldier.

''And zhey broke.''

''Yeah I just said dat'!''

''And jou are telling me zhat jour schupidity caused us to loose yet another shipment that vee don't have?!''

Medic had lost it. He gripped Scout's shirt between his hands as he shook him roughly the boy's feet almost of the ground as he yelled in his language all the mean things he could think off; Healer could understand it all and before Medic could strangle Scout, she pulled Medic's arms off his neck and yanked him back.

''Enough! Fighting Von't solve anysing!'' Healer fought, taming Medic's heaving panting breaths and soothing his heated anger. ''Vee need to stop getting angry at each and focus on vorking together! Like vee used to.''

''Ha, yeah, used to! Dat' was ages ago, dis' is now Heals, and look at us!'' Scout snorted, wiping his chin and fixing his shirt. ''Were lost. No schedule, no clue on what the fuck's actually goin' on, and how to fix it. You and Doc may be doing all these useless experiments, but while some of us have families to care about you don't seem to care at all!''

''Zhat isn't true! I know how hard it is for jou all! I understand zhat jou haven't had any contact vith jour loved ones, but can vee please just get along?!''  
''Jus' coz' you ain't got no family to worry 'bout, don't mean I don't have to either!''

Healer drew herself back as Soldier stamped his foot.

''That is enough, Scout! You have crossed the line there boy and punishment is in order! Give me twenty maggot!'' He ordered.

''What?! I didn't do nothin'!'' Scout protested.  
''Both of jou, get out.'' Medic concluded, pointing his thumb back to the long hall filling with the pipes whistles. ''Go! Raus!''

The pair looked dumbfounded for a moment, before they caught a glimpse of Medic's vexed expression and fled back up the hall and out through the hatch to the surface. Healer had crept away slightly to the door leading to the lab just on her left, pretending as if she wasn't hurt and humiliated in front of her team by a young boy who needs more sense rammed into his head. Medic pushed against the door before it could slam on him when Healer walked in, trying to catch up with her fast-paced steps and desperate to catch her arm.

''Vould jou vait up, bitte?'' He asked, lunging forward and grabbing her arm. He held the door with his foot before letting it go, the hinges slamming with a loud creaking grind of their teeth.

''Vat?'' Healer replied, annoyed by his actions.

''I know vat Scout said, jou looked crushed so jou know I am going to ask if jour OK.'' Medic replied, pulling her closer to his chest and backing her up against the counter so she couldn't move.

The fresh cool breeze in the lab made it easier to breath for a moment; The welcoming cupboards that were once white were now mottled and rusting, dust collecting on the hinges hidden by the doors. The three gurneys lined up neatly on the wall behind Medic had seen better days, and looked more haunting and off-putting then they ever did. The leather chair seated by the window on it's raised flooring had a hollow ghost roaming around it, speckles of white dust sprinkling around it in the light pouring through the open window. Shelves stacked beside the gurneys in cabinets were almost empty too. Dust had become it's new inhabitant, and looking at them made Healer's head spin and her stomach churn.

''I'm fine.'' She said. ''Everyone is just stressed. It's been a few hectic months, hasn't it?''

''Ja, I agree. But zhere is no need to use personal lives against each other, is zhere?'' Medic replied, lightly ghosting his hand over her cheek and sighing. ''I didn't know Scout vould do zhat. I should have just calmed myself before it got to heightened.''

''Nein, it vasn't jour fault. Zhose two are as schupid and un-reliable to do any vork easily. Zhey can't even manage to behave.''

''Vell zhey can vhen zhey vant to.''

''Vhich is vhen?''

Medic smiled weakly, shaking his head as knew he was caught out. The heaving humming off the pipes and machinery built into the walls used to power the vents and fans droned around them, buzzing through their bodies as they stood close together, tied by the fresh cooling wind and their bond keeping them knitted. Healer could have slapped Scout back there if she wanted to, but in her own honesty, she didn't care. It wasn't because she didn't love her late family, because she did, but a part of her knew that she had to let them go. No one ever sticks around for long, she knew that. Many people have seemed to have left her behind, so she saw no harm in leaving others behind too.

''I suppose vee should go through our supplies ourselves, see how much vee have left?'' Medic asked, but Healer wasn't listening. ''Vee are going to need a plan at least to find some place zhat has za supplies vee need.''

''Hmm.'' She hummed, her mind drifting away to some place better.

''And maybe vee could come up vith a plan to get us to za man town. All out stuff is back at za old base too so-''

For some reason, Healer had zoned out completely; She was thinking a while back before all this. She was hooked on the memory off the young girl who died back when that soldier attempted to kill them all on that very spot while they were trying to flee. She could clearly see the blood, the girls horrified frozen face as she tried to process what had happened to her. It was painful to think off, like a knife being wedged through her neck and out the other end, of having nails wedged into her limbs. Healer couldn't forget about it, she couldn't help but feel as though that girl died because of her.

''Are jou listening?'' Medic's voice came into play again, dragging her out of her hazy memory. She looked to him, her cheeks flustered with highlights of pink and her head beginning to throb. ''Jou zoned out for a moment.''

''Sorry. I vas zhinking. Ja, zhat is a gut idea...'' Healer replied, not knowing what she was agreeing to.

''Gut. Zhen let's get to vork.'' Medic smiled, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. ''Za files Von't sort zhem selves out.''

As Medic headed off to the cabinet to fetch the supply list, Healer felt a wave of nostalgia strangle her, memoirs punching her in the gut; Before all this, before the cannibals who had came back from the dead, before her life derailed; Just how wonderful it used to be before the ruined euphoria took over and crushed her...  
Euphoria, was not anything to her anymore.


	6. Chapter Six: Into dangers territory.

Chapter Six: Into dangers territory.

She couldn't believe they were doing this.

She could hardly believe she had even agreed to do this. If only she had kept her mouth shut about the dwindling supplies since her and Medic had gone through the list together, then maybe they could just sit and hide in this hovel for who knows how long. The only chance they seemed to hold is getting shot, feasted upon or either killing themselves, and none of them wanted any of those.  
It was Spy who had gathered them together around the radio as the eve drew closer, the sky a peachy pink with fluffy clouds streaming past, streaks of lilac painting through. They sat around the campfire with there weapons at their sides, heads on tightly to focus and their ears plucked back firmly so they could listen to the radio's eve talk. There was never anything nice to listen to apart from the woman's irking voice that Healer had begun to hate the more she heard it.

''Jou can still join us. Take zhat step into a new realm, a place of clarity, peace, hope, love...Safety. Vee choose jour steps, jou choose jour choice, join za purist's ones, do jou not vant a better life? A chance to begin anew in zhis hell? Vee can make jour pain go avay. Give us a chance.''

The radio hounded on long enough as the group listened, Healer tutting through it all while Medic tried to calm her. She wasn't having any of it though; The whole town was infested with blood ravenous cannibals who had come back from the dead to nip away at people. They had been cornered and shoved up into a sad base that wasn't well fortified enough to protect them for much longer and their supplies were running dreadfully low. She had every right to argue, every right to tut and every right to be annoyed at some woman begging for more people to join her stupid clan.

''I don't believe any Schiebe zhat voman says.'' Healer said while preparing the stew. ''She is schupid and delusional.''

''Jou don't know zhat.'' Medic reasoned beside her, handing out bowls to the team members but leaving one spare. There wasn't enough to go around all of them, so he decided once again to go without. ''She might have gut intentions.''

''How vould jou know? She might be some killer.''

''Jour paranoid Liebe.''

''Hmm.''

''I look at it dis' way, she seems more sensed up then you two.'' Scout added harshly, taking a spoonful of his stew and slurping it loudly. He wiped his chin before taking another spoonful of the steaming stew, the large pot bubbling with what remained for the other members to have. ''Let's face it, all we do is argue.''

''Because jou start za arguments, Scout.'' Healer retorted, switching the radio station and finding nothing but dead screaming channels with no signals to catch onto. She huffed angrily and leaned back in her chair, swaying to the side with a heavy heart weighing her down.

''Listen Ya'll, we'll get though it. We're a team, so let's not go rippin' out each other's throats and work together.'' Engineer said, taking his bowl before thanking Medic and pouring some off the sweet stew into it. Healer's stomach rumbled at the sight, her stomach ravenous and on the verge of starving if she didn't have any, but she refused to. She had already saved hers for Medic as he had not had anything to chew on since they came here. He only ever got scraps, so Healer would refuse until she was bleeding with beggars luck on her side.

''Vee vill vork as a team. But vee need to be more careful and take more pride in za shipments zhat are dwindling.'' Medic said, passing a bowl to Spy and Pyro, then to the rest of the team. ''So, vat is zhis plan jou have made up Engi?''

''Well Am' mighty glad ya asked, Medic.'' Engineer wiped his chin, putting his spoon down in the bowl as the stew pot was emptied into one last bowl.

Medic handed it to Healer, but she refused with a wave off her hand. ''Nein, jou need it. I am fine.''

''I am not arguing about zhis Healer. Take it.'' Medic argued.

''No! I said have it, I don't need it. Look at jou, jour veaker zhen me and-''

''Ay, lass, ya want some of mine? I don't mind sharin.'' Demo offered, smiling as he held his bowl out.

Healer was growing agitated. She didn't want the attention on her for one measly bowl of stew, so she declined and said there was no problem. But the whole team knew there was, they could all hear it.

''Engi, vat is za plan bitte?'' Healer asked, shooting a hard glare at Medic and biting her tongue. ''I vill have some next time, OK?''

''But-''

''Nein, no buts.'' She concluded, and sat up straight and smiled at Engineer. ''Go on, Engi.''

''Righty then. So, I sketched out some of the towns main stores we may need suppli's from.'' Engineer pulled out a map from beside him and laid it out on the table between him and Healer while the team listened. ''Local stores we defiantly need to go to are the hardware store, general store and a small clinic, Ya'll need some medical supplies right?''

The two doctors nodded, Engineer smiled and put a finger on the map to a clinic beside a general store. ''I was thinkin', me, Pyro, Scout, Sniper and Demo go into the General store, get some supplies, load up on a good stock of meals to last us until we move. Then, ya self, Medic, Heavy and Spy go into the clinic, load up on what Ya'll need and then we leave.''

''It sounds so easy.'' Healer sighed. ''But it Von't be.''

''Nope, never is. Is why I need us to be on good levels together. No messin' up, no attracting those things to us, alright? Scout, am' looking at you mainly.''

Engineer glanced back at Scout who was holding his hand out, a spread of shock painting his face. ''What?!''

''I was thinkin' we might need the RV, but it might be to loud.'' Engineer brought a finger to his hand, a thoughtful expression appearing on his cheeks.

Medic thought silently as he ate a few spoonful's of his meal, the warm sensation pitting happily in his starved stomach that was properly treated. Healer knew that the RV would be way to loud, but who's to say they had to ride it right into town?

''How about vee ride to za edge of town, zhen ditch it and valk za rest of za vay zhere, get za supplies and zhen come back to za RV?'' Healer suggested, crossing her arms in tensed await for their thoughts.

''I see that as a good idea.'' Spy said.

''Me to mate, makes it less easier to do.'' Sniper agreed.

''I'm in for it.'' Scout added.

Pyro mumbled while Demo, Heavy and Soldier nodded in agreement and shared smiled to her idea. There was a pure moment of relief that Healer held closely to her chest, clutching at it and never wanting to let it go. She didn't want to loose her only escape again.

''Right. Settled then folks. I was thinkin' after we had our meals, we should go. Might quiet, less lighter to be spotted.'' Engineer said, rolling the drawing up and tucking it into his back trousers.

''No one would be around, vould zhey?'' Medic asked, putting his bowl into Healer's lap and gesturing down at the leftovers he had left her. She grumbled, shaking her head as she whispered in his ear, ''Nein, I told jou.''  
She shoved it back.

''Don't think so. We got weapons, and some can use suppressors, so I suggest putting that on all Ya'll weapons to make sure-if we need to-that is' quiet.''

''Right-O Engi!'' Soldier saluted, thumping his chest as he did so and smiling. ''You heard him people, get moving!''

The team did just that, suiting and booting up for their trip back to the town they had not seen in awhile, that it almost felt daunting and nerve-racking to see how it must look now; Dishevelled, run-down, burnt down, fatally wounded even? They would just have to wait and see.

A dark royal blue sky greeted the team as they pulled up to the side of the road just outside the entrance to Teufort's main town. Clouds of ash grey swirled around and the moonlight lit the sky up brightly, sharing it's godly grey hue's over the deceased town that was hollow and left as they had last seen it; Wrecked Healer could see that the buildings were half-caved in with the windows shattered and collecting dust. The grass had grown longer, it's locks infesting the gravel almost and vines climbing up the wall like veins pumping life into the hollow brick structures.

For a moment, Healer wanted to just stand there and let the memories of what she had here strangle her; She wanted to feel that joy again, the fun they had before missions, the thrill off winning, the sensations of seeing the team happy again...They were a distant memory she couldn't get back, out of her reach, long-lost and burnt to ashes with the rest of her past. It was gone, and she couldn't have it back anymore.

''Well.'' Scout said, placing his hands on his hips as he viewed the dead town with sorrowful eyes. ''It looks pretty fucked.''

''Well spotted boy.'' Spy said, flicking his lighter open and lighting a cigar.

Healer tutted at him, so did Medic, and both were about to get into an argument about his habit getting them caught. Healer removed the cigar while Medic snuffed it out onto the ground, shard filled blades in their gaze warned him not to do it again.

''Ha, yeah totally. I mean, look at it...'' Scout was lost in his own realm, and Healer could understand why.

It looked so decrepit and sad, so lonely and empty, a cell without it's power circuit. A lover without their other half, a window without it's glass and so on. It was a tomb of what once was, what was once thriving in colour was now washed in sadness, and shadows manoeuvring in the distance.

''Alright boys, looks like there's some of them critters' over there.'' Engineer said, loading his gun and ducking behind some fallen debris of building's. The team followed suit, peering over the wall to see that the general store and clinic were round the left corner where the small group were residing. They shuffled slowly, body's twitching out of control occasionally, heads snapping back and fourth, listening, distorting, unaware.  
Healer sighed as she switched her pad and mechanical brace on, the wires trailing up to the top of it glowing red as she nodded her head and loaded her acidic rifle. She was thankful that didn't make much of a load noise, but it kicked one heck of a punch and a bright burst of recoil.

''How do vee do zhis?'' She whispered to her team.

''I say we split up.'' Engineer replied. ''In our teams. We go this way, Ya'll go thata' way.''

''Alright. And if anysing goes vrong?''

''Ya'll call for help. But I doubt it, as Ya'll have some healing to give out. Medic, with us. Healer, Ya'll go with your group.''

Healer hated the words that left her friends mouth; It was a quick decision they made on the way here that both Medics would need to be on each team, meaning that Healer would have to have one more worry weight her down and disrupt her focus. She never left Medic alone, it wasn't part of her duty. She had to be near him, his guardian. His protector.

''Don't vorry, I'll be fine.'' Medic assured, kissing her cheek lightly and holding her hand in his. ''Stay focused and get vat vee need, jou can do it.''

''I might fail.'' Healer panicked-all her hope drowned out by fear-when had she ever let that happen? ''I might get one of zhem hurt.''

''Healer, is zhat doubt I hear? It better not be.'' Medic grinned as Engineer tapped his shoulder.

''We doin' this?'' He asked.

''Ja, let us move.''

Medic took one last glance at Healer, and she did the same; It felt as though it was the last stare they would ever share, the darkness would consume them both, suck them in its dark rays and hid them forever, or maybe it would only spare one. She shook her head and smiled, cascading the thoughts out and smiling.

''Ich Liebe sie.'' She cooed, pecking his lips.

''Ich Liebe sie Auch.'' He replied.

The pair dashed off with there rightful groups and made a quick exit to their route's. Healer took a back alley with her group, reminding them to not mess around or fiddle and to let her stay near the back but have Spy behind her to keep guard off her. The pair, though having differences, were getting along rather fine with the arrangements.  
The group had came to the mouths exit of the alley nd were faced with a rusted up car pushed to the side of the road, behind it, were cannibal enraged shufflers. (It was a shorter way of then cannibals enraged, so the team went with it).

''Shufflers.'' Healer spotted, ducking down behind the car and feeling the rust rot into her skin. She dusted it on her trousers and looked back to Spy, Soldier, and Heavy, whom were busy searching for anymore shufflers etching closer.

''Remember, only use jour weapons if needed. Stick to melee for now.'' Healer said as she crept out from behind the car and begun to make their way to the clinic.

It was a small building with the left front side of it's upper roof caved in, the walls crumbling slightly with vines veining up the side of it and it's hollowness sinking through it's windows left surprised gaping expressions on it's features. Healer could see the door was locked up tight and the windows boarded up with wood that would need breaking down, causing to much noise.

''Look for a back way maggot.'' Soldier suggested, nudging her forward.

The group slithered around to the back where their luck finally kicked in; A back door was in view opened slightly ajar with a teddy bear holding it open. It was being squished between the door and the frame, it's mottled and sticky yellow fur coated in what looked to be mud. Healer raised her rifle up, her Orbito clasts swinging on her belt for a melee hit as she pushed the door open carefully.  
The teddy bear fell backwards as a loud groaning creak shook the small building, climbing through its walls and droning its floorboards. She halted for a moment, holding her breath as her group did to. The murky shadows had masked the rooms features, plunging them into blinding darkness.

''Stay close.'' Healer whispered, her voice on edge. ''Don't vant anyone to get lost.''

''Or attacked.'' Spy added.

''Heavy will smash heads in.'' Heavy growled, his voice shaking the room.

''Quiet.'' Healer breathed, hissing her words like a snake as they crept closer into the building.

Healer stumbled across a reception desk cluttered with files, telephones, small baskets and even pens rolling over the dirty counter top. She pawed her hands along it to try and find some sort of light or some hope for a batch of medical supplies to be left miraculously before the outbreak broke out, but to her luck being killed off, there was nothing but wires and pens to kiss at her palms.

''Terrific.'' She moaned, sighing through the smothering dust. She felt as though the room was filled with toxic dust that her team would certainly die from the fumes, so she handed them each a handkerchief she had stored in her medical bag for 'just-in case' moments.

''Why do we use leetle cloth, Little lady?'' Heavy asked, placing it over his mouth and nose and tucking it into his shirt.

''To protect us from the fumes. Vee don't know vat is in here. Come on, vee need to find za lower department, zhat is usually vhere supplies are kept.''

''I take it jou have been here before?'' Spy asked, tripping over something metal that grinded against the floor. Healer sucked through her teeth and slapped his arm.

''Dummkopf! And Nein, but I vorked in places like hospitals and za supplies are alvays kept in za lower bellies of za place for re-stock.''

''Oh.''

The group managed to find there way down a pair of steps, using the wall as a guide down them so none of them tripped over and broke something or alerted any of the shufflers lurking about. Healer had told the group to listen closely, be wise, gentle with each step they took. The group were following her advice up until they came across a door that was locked tightly with debris flung around it, the walls peeling their skin away and drooping slightly where the wallpaper had hung it's head in shame.  
Healer had Spy on lookout while Soldier and Heavy assisted with the door, because they weren't planning on hunting around in the dark and causing a racket to give away their positions.

''Mon Amie's, do I dare say this, but I think a shuffler has found us.''

Spy's voice was as cold as ice, like a icicle shoved into a wound. The trio halted their fiddling with the lock and turned to face Spy who was masked by the shadows it was hard to see where he was standing. They squinted through the darkness as Spy shuffled backwards, the cold chill sinking into their bones as they searched through the darkness, eyes fluttering and hearts in mouths.

''Vhere did jou see it?'' Healer asked, pulling her clasts off her belt and holding them tightly.

''Just over there.'' Spy replied in a whisper.

The room was colder then a freezer, chills gushing up and down her spine as the four of them listened closely, breaths being held, bodies being frosted by the icy fear, hearts on fire with adrenaline and blood pounding in ears. Guns were raised, fingers were kissed gently against the triggers, and soft, alarming sounds of shuffling footsteps were padding around behind them...  
There was another door they had not seen through the dark blanket.


	7. Chapter Seven: A new face.

Chapter Seven: A new face.

Her feet spun quickly as she caught a mouthful of hair in her gob and swiped it away with her fingers and tongue; A shuffler had manoeuvred it's way behind them dammit and Healer was caught off-guard. She and Heavy both begun to aim their weapons and rightful anger to the shuffler, it's glowing silver glazed eyes glistening in the dark as it stepped forward and gurgled horribly, growling almost like a dog. It shook it's head, twitched it's arms and lunged forward to Healer.

She gasped loudly as she flinched, her will to attack lost as she hit the floor and caught her head on broken wood. Heavy picked the shuffler up by it's neck like a cat and smashed it's head onto the ground, splitting the skull into a gory paste beside Healer as blood flicked out from the crunch. She thought it was over, but when she got to her feet another was behind Spy and had caught him in a lock with it's arms. It's teeth were biting at his neck as Spy trued to pry him off, Soldier's shotgun bursting through the cold breeze and shattering the buildings crumbling walls, it's deceased soul withering some more.

Healer flinched as the loud gunshot rung through the entire town and for a moment she knew that it had alerted the other shufflers outside, which meant her other members were in danger of being caught too.

''No, Vee promised not to use veapons!'' Healer cried as Spy flung forward, his hand gripping his neck as the blood spurted out through the gaps in his fingers.

She felt like her head had been hit with pressure as Soldier yelled back at her.

''Listen maggot, using a melee weapon wasn't going to get that thing of him! It was a order to use weapons, private, not a training exercise!'' He argued, cocking his gun and backing up.

Healer ignored his mean statement and instead rushed to Spy's side to examine his wounds. The bite mark had dug at least five inches deep, nearing his wind pipe and causing the lips of the wound to spread the more he moved. She hit the switch on her pad and held her left arm up to heal him as the next step while Heavy and Soldier searched the rooms for anymore shufflers lingering about.

''Spy, jou fool.'' Healer sighed as the golden hue swallowed him whole in it's smothering waves. He smiled gently as he thanked her, a small bubble off fear about to boil and ooze.

''It bit me, Mon Amie.'' Spy said, a hint of worry to his tone.

''Even if it did, Jou'll come back through za teleporter Engi put up.'' Healer replied, switching the pad off as Spy's health read full to the max. ''Jou'll be fine.''

''It was a close call tee first time, Madame. I might not get so lucky this time, heh?'' He grinned, forcing a half-hearted grin as he ran his gloved hands over his neck.

''Stop vorrying. Jou'll be fine.''

The team wasted no more time dallying around after the bite; Healer forced their way through the door with a pin they found to pick the lock, which broke so Heavy was a last resort to push it down. They went under the cellar and managed to gather enough medical supplies to extend their current stock, then begun their way back up to the moonlight haven above.

On their way out, Healer caught sight of a woman stuck in a chair, pinned by some of the metal rod and structure that had let the light flood through the gap and wash over her;  
She could see how bony she was, her ribcage on show as the skin had flaked away and her jaw twisted and clicked out of place multiple times. She waved her arms aimlessly, weakly, her mind gone from it's physical form. Healer had promised herself to never kill a person again, despite having killed synthetic counterparts before, she dared not ever do it again.

She scuttered up the stairs as the wailing groans and moans sung their way into a muffled lullaby when she shut the door and dashed out of the clinic to catch up with her team who were waiting for her outside. The cool breeze was refreshing against her cheeks, her body feeling like it was on fire and her legs like lead. Heavy had been shouting to Soldier at something which almost made Healer slap the pair of them, but when she realised what they were yelling at, it wasn't each other.

They were surrounded by them, shufflers, stalkers, twitchers. They were in small horde's that shuffled along slowly like elderly, hands stiff to their chests as the group begun to fill the adrenaline dose them quickly.

''Zhey have seen us.'' Medic said through gritted teeth at the other side of the road, his medi-gun perched upon his hip. ''Vee need to get back to za RV!''

''It's all a' the way back up there! We won't make it past this incoming horde!'' Engineer replied.

Healer darted her head back and fourth between the groups of stalkers that had set their eyes on the mercenaries and were beginning their formidable march towards them, sparkling silver eyes like flickering headlights aiming for their deer. Their prey. Their next meal.

''Vee need to go!'' Medic ordered, gesturing for the team to begin running back up the path they came from.

Healer could see through the satin silk dark that rusted cars had pillared in the way and were making it harder to move around. Each corner there was a car or a bus piled high with veiny vines, the skeletons marking their marks in the torn leather seats, sheltering their tomb they were cemented to. Healer wanted to see, just to peek to get a glimpse of the reminder of what once was for them, but she was dragged off by Medic further up the small hill. She was surprised that none of the cars had lost their grip and came rolling back down and hitting them like bowling balls to pins-though she hoped that wouldn't happen either way.

The group could hear the angry horde behind them nearing then, staying hot on their tails as their wafting putrid scent stung their noses. They weren't backing down at all, not even when Demo man fired a sticky bomb back at them and tripped over a metal pole, piercing his back shin on a sharp rusted nail poking out of the side of it.

''Argh, ya bloody ediot!'' He roared, the blood seeping from the wound like a fountain.

Healer and Medic both followed the usual drill, aiming their healing weapons at him and watching the skin be grown back as if it never happened. He was back on his feet before a stalker could get to Medic's arm and was gnashing it's teeth towards it. He held it off before Healer reacted by wedging her ice-picks through it's head-the only way to kill them off. The main centre of the body itself. The brain.  
It fell to a slump on the floor as the horde continued it's rally gurgling cry, hands flapping about and legs tumbling over each other as they scuffled closer.

''Nearly there!'' Engineer yelled, shooting some off the stalkers while the team rushed ahead.

Healer hung back to protect him and managed to hide behind a rusted bus with Daffodil's growing out of the exhaust. For a moment, she lost focus and found an interest in their bright yellow beauty.  
How she missed those days sitting with her team in the base' they were sent to; Running tests in the lab, playing cards with the gang, trying to race Scout. Long lost memories. Long lost-

''Healer! Quit ya' zoning out will ya'?!'' Engineer's shrilled voice hounded her ears as she shook herself.

''Sorry. Sorry! Let's move.'' She replied, her body feeling like a cringed up ball.

The horde's were smothering them now, gaining up around the sides of the bus behind Healer. Engineer were shooting as many as he could while Healer healed him, the rest of the team managing to rush off to get the RV for the two to hop into to. It was easier that way at least, perhaps maybe suicide, but what could they do?

''Engi, zhere behind us too!'' Healer warned, pointing her gun right between the eyes of a stalker and shooting it's head. It's head flung right back, blood spitting out of the wound as it bumped the worn down barriers that once blocked off roads that long while ago, and fell over it, smashing it's head into the floor and dying.

''Vhere are zhey?!'' Healer yelled, the flashes of orange lighting up Engineer's face as he fired another round. ''Zhey should be here by now!''

She fired another round and split open a stalker's head, the middle being split and tearing away to each side as blood spurted out and rained upon his dying spot. Engineer swore and cussed as they grew closer, Healer doing the same as the horde had circled around the back of them and pushed the two together until they were back to back. Healer couldn't hear over her throbbing heart, but a sound of voices and a roaring engine were nearing her; She thought her demise would be here, and she would face the humiliation later on when she came through the teleporter Engineer had set up before they left.

''Engi! I don't have much ammo left!'' Healer yelled, a stalker growling right in her face, so she pointed the gun under it's chin and rained it's blood over the horde like a fountain. ''Vat about jou?!''

Engineer grumbled. ''Nope, nothin'! where are those bunch 'ah-''

Before Engineer could speak, a loud ear-splitting growl roared through the ground and ripped through their stomachs, churning them as the RV came into view in front of Healer. The lights were ablaze as the side door flung open, Medic holding his hand out and his eyes widening at their situation.

''Get down!'' He yelled, pulling out his crossbow and loading a needle into it.

Healer and Engie did so, their hearts leaping to their throats as the ground spun around them, hands touching the dirt and feet kicking their sides as the horde's of stalkers were shot down by their team. Engineer and Healer narrowly escaped through a gap in the stalker's and practically knocked themselves out as they jumped into the RV head first.

''Bloody hell!'' Sniper wailed as he skidded off. ''Almost lost ya then!''

''Jou could have come quicker!'' Healer argued, shaking her head from the hit.

''Exactly, what took Ya'll so long?!''

''Take a peek, ya not seen her yet?''

Healer and Engineer shared confused glances at Sniper's request. Idly, they both turned their heads to the back of the RV where they saw the team holding guns to a un-familiar face seated on the small couch.

Healer's eyes widened; It was BLU Medic, but not the male one either. She was a young woman, fairly fair with long black hair and wore the variant to Healer and Medic's uniform, but in blue. She looked startled, which was nothing to be argued about, she had every gun aimed at her.

''Hey, jour scaring her.'' Healer said as she got to her feet. ''Is zhat a BLU team member? I thought zhey all died vhen za outbreak happened.''

''I-I'm not bad!'' The woman fretted, her hands surrender up. She looked so afraid that it hurt to stare her in the eye, or even speak in case she cried. Healer cleared her throat, brushing her hair out of her face.

''Vat is jour name?'' She asked.

''It's Natasha.'' Natasha replied, a glimmer of hope in her blue eyes.

Healer nodded her head, bit her tongue and wobbled around as the RV hit a rock on the road.

''Well, Natasha. Are jou alone zhen?''

''Ja, I-I lost my team.''

''Zhen jour coming vith us.''


	8. Chapter Eight: Requiring assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the lovely Nat. Glad she's finally made her way into the story. Remember, Natasha belongs to Queen-koopa on DA, go check her out.  
> As for the song 'The parting glass', if you're not alien to it, it's from the walking dead. I really like the song, and figured I would feature it since my OC loves to sing.

Chapter Eight: Requiring assistance.

Natasha had certainly seen better days. She had certainly heard better things to and being told she was going with new people wasn't one of them.  
Healer had managed to get her team to lower their guns with great difficulty, but they complied while Soldier screamed at Natasha to stay put and if she tried anything, he'd shoot her.

''Back off, Soldier. Tell me vhere jou found her.'' Healer said, crouching down beside Natasha and smiling softly. She didn't return it, and instead slouched more as if to try and hide herself.

''She was alone while we were getting the RV loaded up! She had been seen with a gun and covered in blood, stating it was from her lost friends and a horde of walkers!'' Soldier replied, glaring suspiciously at Natasha and grimacing.  
Healer groaned. ''Go avay, I can handle her.''

''You watch your back with this one!'' He said before walking away to assist Sniper and Spy back to the camp.

Healer took notice of the blood coating the woman's hands and lab coat. It was streaked up in soft hue's along her collar, down the side of it and a bloody handprint had been stained into the lower portion of it; It was small, little, dragged at the bottom palm of it as if someone had finally let go.

Healer sighed softly, reaching into her medical bag and pulling out a medical kit. ''Do you require assistance?''  
Natasha, afraid and unaware of these people, didn't respond. Healer knew this was unfair but she had to make a decision. They needed more people back at camp, and Healer wasn't going to leave another woman left for dead out in that horde of monsters, not after so many lives had been lost. Finding another that was still alive had been deemed precious by Healer herself.

''I Von't hurt jou, and I Von't let zhose Schweinhunds hurt jou either.'' Healer assured, smiling at Natasha who peeked up from under her black hair.  
She was so innocent that it felt as though the RV was filled with new life, a new gleam to the team's depressed and angered tension.

''I can help. I know vee are za RED team, but I zhink vee are long past killing za BLU team, don't jou?'' Healer dropped the smile, and her heart was stabbed by sadness again.

The BLU team had sadly perished after the outbreak when they left and escaped to the Borneo base alone. Miss. Pauling had gone out to find them, or what may have remained of them, and she sadly never returned from there on and it left Scout in a rather angered and melancholy state. Healer attempted healing on his head, but when she did she was hit by his bat in the knee and told to go away. She didn't continue anymore after it.

''My team.'' Natasha cooed, her voice like silk. ''I saw zhem die.''

''Vhere vere jou, may I ask?'' Healer replied, scooting gingerly closer to hear her more clearly.

''I don't remember. I zhink it vas High pass. Vee got surrounded by zhem, so I tried to help but...I couldn't.'' Natasha's voice wobbled and Healer only wished she had brought tissues.

''I'm fiery sorry for jour loss. Vhy vere jou zhere though? Our last base vee vere at before za outbreak vas nowhere near High pass. So, vhy vere jou zhere?''

''Zhey said vee needed to be preserved in case zhey lost track on jour team. Vee veren't allowed to ask questions.''  
Healer frowned, shaking her head at the whole idea. She knew that Miss. Pauling and the Administrator were up to no good before then, and for a slight moment Healer was glad that they were both gone-and hopefully dead too.

''I vill make jou feel as velcome as I can, Natasha. But I need to know if jou have any vounds. Jou look a little...Beaten.'' Healer smiled, and Natasha bit her lip.

''I cut my arm.'' She replied. ''I caught it on some metal rods vhile trying to escape zhis hovel vee vere holed up in.''

Natasha showed her right arm to Healer, resting it loosely on her lap while supporting it with her other arm and grimaced as the wound begun to split again. On her elbow, just underneath the main centre of it, was a large gash where the rod had torn the skin open. The blood was mottling and dry and her coat fabric was mingling in unhealthily.

''Vat kind of rod vas it? My Gott, zhat looks painful.'' Healer said, gently raising her hands. ''May I?''  
Natasha nodded and let Healer gentle roll her sleeve up.

''Medic, can jou get zhat bag over zhere?'' Healer asked, gesturing to her large duffle bag by the RV door. ''It has some stitches in it, I'm all out.''

''How is she doing?'' Medic asked monotone as he dropped the back beside Healer. He un=zipped it and pulled out a small box full of fresh stitches and needles, some even including cotton wool and numbing cream.

''She's OK. A little torn but she vill be fine.'' Healer replied.

She tied a piece of string through the needle before placing it down and grabbing out some cotton wool to dab the wound with to clear away the blood. Natasha winced at healer's rough pressing, so she apologized and went for a more softer approach.

''I haven't been zhis close to jour group before.'' Natasha said, catching the hard gaze of Medic who was prepping the cream. She darted her eyes back to Healer who was swiping smooth weaves across her arm. ''I vanted to say Danke.''

''Don't vorry, vee need more members.'' Healer replied. ''It may look like vee can handle ourselves-''

''Which we can private!'' Soldier bellowed from the front, his hands pointed in angry flex's a he shook his head.

''As I vas saying, vee may look strong and tuff, but back zhere vee nearly lost Spy.''

''Is he alright?''

''He vill be fine, I zhink.''

Healer looked to Medic who had handed her the wool and needle and traded it for the bloody wool instead. He chucked it into the bin and held Natasha's arm while Healer placed the needle to her arm.

''Medic, did vee get enough supplies back zhere, in za general store?'' Healer mumbled, keeping her voice low.

''Hmm. Vee got as much as vee could. It should extend our current stock by a few days, but zhen jour group let out fires. Vhy?''  
Healer avoided his gaze like the plague. ''Spy got bit.''

''Vat?'' He sounded surprised, which put Healer on the edge. ''He got bit, how?''

''It vas dark, so vee couldn't see much. Za door leading down to za supply room vas sealed shut so vee had to force it open, and zhat's vhen Spy got bit and Soldier shot a stalker.''

Medic rolled his eyes at the suspect. Of course, Soldier always went in rockets blazing. ''Vell, it gave our position avay too.''

Natasha squealed as the needle pressed through her skin, so Healer held her firmly and said it wouldn't take long, though she was sure that this whole job was going to take long, agonizing attempts thanks to Medic and Soldier's unhealthy friendship that had turned sour over the past few days.

''I know jou two haven't been za best of buddies, but can vee please just help Natasha here?'' Healer sighed, wedging another weave through the skin and twisting it.

''No, it's OK, if jou have to talk I-I can vait.'' Natasha said weakly, her voice a soft cry.

''Nein, Medic here is just being stubborn.'' Healer glared him dead between the eyes.  
He turned his nose up at her. ''Vell, look at jou. Jou vould have died back zhere if I didn't save jou, or Engineer. Zhis is how I am repaid?''

''I am not repaying jou in anyvay zhat means offensive! I just vant to help a fellow Medic here!''

The team had noticed the heat rising at the back of the RV like a demon being conjured. The humming growl from the RV's engine whistled through the silence as Healer tutted and put her head down to continue her work. Medic looked disappointed in her almost that it hurt to even stare at her; It made Healer feel ten times worse for her violent outburst. 

Why was she being so cruel?

''I vill be over here tending to za others.'' He said, rising to his feet. ''If jou need anysing, just call. But I don't zhink jou do.''  
His voice was so dark and dingy and mean that she scowled and pressed the needle to hard into Natasha's arm.

''Ow!'' She flinched, moving her arm and nearly causing the needle to penetrate her vein.

''Bitte, keep still!'' She exclaimed, sucking through her teeth as the RV bounced around. ''I'm almost done. Sorry.''

''It's fine. I didn't expect to get a rod impaled through my arm did I?'' Natasha laughed weakly. It was warm enough to sooth Healer's pounding head, so she smiled and shook her head.

''I don't zhink I asked for a cannibal enraged outbreak, but I guess zhat is vat vee vere given.'' She replied, smiling.  
And since she had been on the RV she had not smiled, but she gently returned the smile this time and giggled. ''Gut point.''

When the team arrived back at the camp, a gentle relief had etched it's way into the teams weak and dishevelled bodies. They dragged the bags loaded with supplies back to the nearest shed and stored them under the blankets so no one (who they hoped not) come steal them in a raid. When they had done that, they retired around the heavenly orange glow of the campfire crackling and popping it's neck at them. The pot had been hung on the makeshift stand just above the dancing flames and was heating a freshly made stew, curtesy of Demo man and Pyro's decent cooking skills.

Natasha had stuck to Healer's side like glue since she was let off the RV and was sentenced to a new wandering terrain of something better then what she had before. Medic had sat beside Healer on her left, while Natasha to her right, and the rest of the team circled around them as they ate merily-everyone holding a bowl this time.  
''So glad we don't have to do dat' again.'' Scout said as he shoved a spoonful of mince in his mouth. ''Dat', was hell.''  
''Good work on blowin' up those stalkers head though.'' Sniper cheered. ''Woulda' tore me throat out if ya didn't.''

''Gut to know jour not arguing like usual.'' Medic said as he ate. The flames danced along his face as he sat there, his arms resting on his thighs as he pushed the meat around in his bowl. ''It's a settling change to know vee are still gut fruende's.''

''Vee vere fruende's even before vee all started to annoy each other. Vee still are.'' Healer replied, the team smiling in agreement.

''Jus' a bit a' arguin' ain't it? Nothin' but a girls fight.'' Demo man laughed as he drunk heavily on some scrumpy.  
Healer was beginning to grow worried about his increased alcohol intake and wondered if he would manage to keep a keen and straight observing eye-he only had one that worked.

''Heavy is glad team did good job.'' Heavy said, gulping his meal down.

''Well, at least we can come better prepared then we were just before.'' Engineer said, plucking some strings on his guitar lazily. He had found it in the shed when they arrived here and gladly thanked the heavens it was still working. ''That run was pretty sloppy.''

''Vee vere caught out vay to many times.'' Medic agreed, setting his empty bowl down on the small table.

While the team talked business about plans for the next supply run, Healer glanced to her side at Natasha, whom was stirring her meal with a weak hand. She had been like this since they arrived and got off the RV and had not muttered a word to anyone about what she was going through. They figured it was mainly because she was alone with a team that may or may not resent her, but they figured at least she would feel giddy for finding another team that had not killed her upon greeting. Healer wasn't sure on how to approach, so she tried to lighten her up before she got dark again.

''I bet jour arm feels better.'' She said, putting her half-empty bowl on the floor. ''Let me know if it starts to sting or hurt.''

''It's fine, Danke.'' Natasha replied gently. ''I can move it, so it's not completely dead yet.''

''I vas actually going to ask...''

Healer had been thinking about if since they found Natasha back at the lonely tomb of a town named Teufort and it's ravenous stalkers, and then came to a conclusion about the BLU team's deaths. How did they not respawn? She had put a lot of thinking into it of course, not jumping the gun straight away and firing out all her theories, but if the BLU team didn't respawn, then where were they?

''Vat is it?'' Natasha prepped nervously.

''Vhen jour team died, vhy didn't zhey respawn?''

Natasha took a deep breath, exhaled it out of her nose and put her un-touched meal down on the floor. The fire cracked it's rattling bones as it choked, wheezing upon it's burning body, the wind slowly whistling around them.

''Vee lost Spy first.'' Natasha begun. ''He had gone to do somesing, and before I could react he vas bit by one of those zhings. Anyvay, vhen vee found him, I tried to heal him, but vee had ran out of supplies and za medi-gun I vas using had broke. Vithout healing meant no one got za easy quick-fix to be fine again, so I tried to do it manually.''  
Healer took a deep breath herself, readying for what came next.

''I vas doing my natural surgery, making sure Spy vas stable, und zhen for some reason he sort off...Died. He vas dead for a fiery long vhile, I don't remember how long it vas so long ago, so I called in another Medic on our team to help. He said za same zhing, 'dead and gone, respawn failure.' I believed it for a moment but zhen our Engineer came running to us and said zhat za teleporters veren't vorking. Zhey had ran out of supplies to keep repairing zhem, so of course vee tried to find some supplies und...Vell I am za last survivor.''

Healer felt as though she was holding her breath the whole way through the story telling, and it was only when Natasha had finished, that she finally breathed in and exhaled heavily into the flames of the fire.  
''I really had no idea.'' She said to Natasha, who for some mighty reason was doing so well to hold herself together. Underneath all that skin and monotone feelings however, Healer could tell she was screaming internally.

''It's OK, I just get used to knowing zhat zhey aren't here anymore, und zhat I am za only one left.''

''But it can't be easy. Losing fruende's as close as zhey vere must haff been rough.''  
''It vasn't easy, but jou learn to get through it.''

Healer bit her lip and tried to smile, squeezing Natasha's hand lightly and clearing her throat.

''I know vat cheers my team up.'' She said loudly, catching the gaze of her members. ''Singing.''

''Ay, ya' heard her sing? She good...She's brilliant!'' Demo man said in a drunken slur, nearly falling off his chair.

''I think that's a mighty fine idea. Need some sound to it?'' Engineer asked.

''Ja, play somesing soft. Light...Slow.'' Healer smiled, and winked at Natasha. ''For jour team.''  
Healer grinned lightly before shifting in her seat, and singing;

'Of all the money, that e'er I spent.'  
'I spent it in gut company'  
'And all za harm I've ever done'  
'Alas it was to none but me'  
'And all I've done for want of wit'  
'To mem'ry now I can't recall.'  
'So fill to me za parting glass'  
'Gut nacht, and joy be vith jou all'

'Of all za comrades zhat e'er I've had'  
'Are sorry, for mein going avay'  
'And all za sveethearts, zhat e'er I've had'  
'Would wish me one more day, to stay'  
'But since it falls unto my lot'  
'zhat I shall rise and jou should not'  
''I'll gently rise and I'll softly call'  
'Gut nacht and joy be vith jou all'  
'Gut nacht and joy be vith jou all.'


	9. Chapter Nine: Requiring assistance part two.

Chapter Nine: Requiring assistance part two.

The mercenaries had struggled after their supply run in Teufort's main town afterwards. It as hectic around every corner to make the base feel more safer, more welcoming, more like a paradise filled with the hope that their new recruit had brought in. Soldier of course was always on high alert when he clapped eyes on her; Always calling her deceiving, never liking the way she spoke so calmly and softly to everyone. He resented her helping hands one time for Scout who had broken his back while jumping off Sniper's RV and cracking it.

''Get away maggot! This calls for a proper Doctor's touch!'' He bawled, screaming for Healer and Medic to come-or at least anyone but her.

Healer came while Natasha slithered away lonesome and defeated again by the team's weariness with her. She felt almost smothered by the duty of having to be on good terms with everyone, always having to prove herself that she wasn't going to hurt any of them and that she meant well. Natasha understood the harshness of the place they were all in and she knew what harsh difficulties lie around every corner, and what dark toxic feelings linger in others minds to. She was no stranger to any of that as much as she was a stranger to the RED team, and so far her only friend was Healer.

For the past few days, the team had been sorting the base out itself in case of another horde attack like the one in town. Engineer spent countless lonely days working on new ways to improve the sentry's he had set up, all the while trying to source out if the teleporters would hold out for much longer to. If they didn't, then respawning would be no longer a saviour to the team, and death would creep up on them whenever it felt like it. Pyro and Soldier had been busy collecting logs for fire to keep the place warm, while Demo and Heavy had been setting up a training course to better there firearms movements against such clumsy and wobbly stalkers.

While the team knew how to fire a gun, fighting against stalkers was slightly different; They wiggled more which made getting a headshot in more harder then usual, and often would leave it to late and by then the stalkers would have sunk their teeth into one of them and devoured them right on the spot. It was Soldier's idea to kickstart it, but since he was busy collecting logs, he ordered Demo and Heavy to step in to set it up.

''It's meant to go this way ya bloody big baboon!'' Demo man yelled through the sunny base of Borneo. ''Stalker's don't walk on ta' heads, do they?!''

''They might do.'' Heavy retorted, sniggering as Demo flipped the cardboard cut out of a man's silhouette around. He set it up the right way before snarling at Heavy with his hands on his hips and his gun holstered over his shoulder.

''Heavy, ya' know Soldier will ave' a go at ya' for being stupid. Jus' do it right will ya'? We can get some practice in to!'' Demo whirred, desperate for a much needed scrumpy in the boiling heat.

His grenade vest was weighing him down and the sweat pooling on his forehead, neck and shoulders was making him shiver and cringe at his hygiene. He usually didn't mind it, but this heat was motheringly good at times, but Demo felt to agitated to enjoy it for some reason.

''Ay, Heavy.'' He called after a moment of pregnant silence. Heavy looked up from the cut-out he was leaning up against the fence that circled around Borneo, another second fence being the large wooden walls they spent awhile working on to keep the stalkers out.

''What is it, Demo?'' Heavy asked, wiping sweat from his forehead and standing up.

Demo shuffled on his feet for a moment, unsure if it was the sweltering hear or the tension crawling up his back. ''Wot ya' think of ta' new lass ta' joined?''

''Who? Natasha. Heavy likes her.'' Heavy replied, frowning. ''Is leetle Demo afraid of her?''  
Heavy tussled the scot's dreadlocks while he laughed before stepping back and leaning against the fence. ''All is well, Demo. No need to worry.''

''I dunno' lad. She seems pretty nice, but I tink' she may ave' lost her team, but who's ta' say she didn't kill em'?''

''Demo, are we getting paranoid? You should ask little lady Doctor for help, she pretty got with that, da?''

Demo grimaced at Heavy's sarcasm before smacking his arm and shaking his head. He wasn't in he mood for fun and games and he wasn't in the mood to be messed around with either. Demo joined Heavy on the fence with a heavy weight on his chest and the heat beading beads of sweat on his forehead like droplets of rain glimmering. He sighed heavily and caught Heavy's attention.

''Demo is feeling low?'' Heavy noticed, a serious tone melting into his voice. ''What is wrong?''

''I dunno' lad. Been' thinkin' bout' me mother Tilly.'' The scot's man replied heavily.

''Ah, is Tilly OK?''

''Ta's ta' thing lad. I don't know. I jus' hope she is. Ya' got family ain't ya?''  
Heavy nodded, crossing his large arms over his chest and smiling at the thought of them. ''In mother town. Hopefully safe.''

''Aye, feel ya' on ta' one lad. Less' say, ya wanna shot some cut-outs while drunk lad?''

Demo grinned, swiping away the feelings he had and jumping into a euphoria of joy at the thought of his darling scrumpy and a hot weapon, a dream he could always want to strife for. Heavy didn't reject it and instead agreed that they should do it until the next campfire comes around, not caring if they get into trouble either.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Engineer tutted loudly before slamming his fist down into the table that the blueprints were spread out on. Tools were littered around him like gold bars overflowing in a vault, piles of box's stacked high on shelves with sheets fanning over them, pens thrown about the table top, cups lined along the windowsill with the rays of the sunlight pouring though to refresh his thoughts. The heavy scent of gasoline burned his nose and gorged it's way down his throat and burned lightly, a musky smell he grew fond of and grew attached to spending most of his lonesome time in the garage, hands re-wiring something for the better. It was often sometime better then killing, but could never beat the power of wielding a gun.  
He had his mind marbled and fuzzed out by a blueprint for the Level three sentry gun that was in need of a face-lift. He had ran over ways to improve firing, aiming and even using different ammo shells instead of the classic golden cases it currently used. He thought about trying acid like in Healer's gun, but he had to think about his team mates and how they would manoeuvre around it.

''Stupid thang'.'' He cussed, chucking his pencil down and marching to the window for a hover of thought.

The bright sunshine always made him think straight for some reason. He liked the warmth it gave him-not like most who adore the freezing cold that only makes you feel more blue. Seeing the sun was like seeing a goddess, bright, hopeful and light. Light was what they all needed despite how hot it was and trying to cool down in a hot garage was not working very well for the Texas man.

He strung his collar out, pulling it away from his neck and wiping his forehead to rid the sweat away before heading back to the blueprints and viewing them from a different approach; He needed to try another way to look at it at least, something to jolt his mind while he cooked in the heat. It surely had to be better then being torn apart by stalkers or stuck in a base filled with idiots like Scout-whom was on his bad list of people he wasn't in the mood for.

It wasn't entirely Scout's fault, but then again it was all his fault. He was messing around with the sentry again trying to do backflips over it out of his bored exasperate mind and thought that doing backflips would help. He had already broken his back once, Engineer was only telling him that Healer and Medic wouldn't come running again and again because of his stupidity, but he didn't listen. He kept flipping over it, over and over again like some clown until the Sentry gun locked onto a lonesome stalker outside the gate and spun Scout off it, launching him to the side where he tumbled over the fence and landed on one of the pike's below...

It was a gruesome discovery for Medic when he came down, so he stuck his opinion in and said that, 'if Scout ever falls over again and gets impaled, zhen leave him. I am not vasting anymore of za serum on stupidity.'

Scout hushed down after that and dragged his sorry self back to the base to flick through the only two channels that worked with Spy, whom was busy tutting at his dishevelled state.  
Engineer pushed some pencils out of his way and sighed, rubbing his head as the droning noise of the vents humming became a sweet sing song for him. It wasn't long before he  
found himself thinking about life before all this, before the outbreak. He wasn't one to get all sappy and sentimental, but the more he shoved it aside the problem came back harder and forceful then before. He was strung up on the thought of his life so much that he had forgotten that sanity was a thing, a brief hesitant thought came and went and then so did another, popping in memories like pills to his head.

He shuffled his feet to try and busy himself, so he filled his head with thoughts on the sentry and begun tapping loud pieces of metal to bang into his head to cement away the thoughts. The more he did this the more he begun to sweat heavily in anger, his body growing breathless and weak from the amount of tautness he had was like a leech. It sucked and sucked away until it ached, really ached and his anger-if could be touched-would probably burn the person to a crisp.

''Hey Engi-''

''What?!''

Sniper jumped back slightly before he could fully open the door to see the Engineer wielding a wrench by his head to attack. He looked like a rabid dog about to go crazy and gnarl everything it saw, but his eyes settled when Sniper raised a hand and smiled.

''Jus' me mate. Figured I might tell ya, we got a breach.'' Sniper said it so calmly it was hard to believe.

''A breach? How big? Extreme or weak? Ah' ain't in the best of moods. So will ya spit it out already?'' Engineer snapped back angrily.

Sniper was disturbed by Engineers sudden change in tone but tried to take it with only a pinch, if not a scoop, of salt and allowed him to have his mope. He threw down the wrench on the table before storming out of the door to the main outside of the base where gunfire was already going off. He picked up the pace when he saw Scout waving him over like a frantic person calling for help. He was stood on top of the tall wooden structures they had built and was firing down to the pike's where stalkers had most likely been caught.

''There's a bunch of em'!'' He informed as he shot another bullet of his shotgun. ''Like, to many!''

Engineer huffed as he loaded his gun with metal hands, cocking it and pointing it down to the pike's where he almost fell over form distraught dizziness. There was a whole horde of them. Some on the right, some on the left, some pooling out of the woods like a river running fast, some crawling like helpless ants and they were everywhere.  
Soldier was already on the case for a breach, marching across the wooden platform.

''Listen men!'' He yelled forcefully as the groans and moans from the stalkers below waved in and out. ''I do not intend to let this ugly disgracefully creatures take this base from us! We together have worked to damn hard for this and I am not about to give it up! So when I say charge, we charge, for Borneo!''  
The team felt their heads spin with adrenaline, a cold rush to the system, a hot shock of life buzzing through them. Natasha was up there beside Healer and Medic ready to help the team, her medi-gun on her side like a gift made to be protected. The horde's were inches away, crawling and drawing nearer.

''We are a team!'' Soldier yelled, pumping his gun through the howling wind.  
Twenty inches.

''We are here to defend!''

Fifteen inches.

''We defend for Borneo!''

''For Borneo!''

The team rally cried into the fight, a fight that seemed to drag and drone like no other. Bullets whizzed and popped through the cold breeze, missiles from the rocket launcher were spat out and plunged into a fiery blaze into the horde's. Silver streaked sparkles flew from guns, hearts were pounding in beat with the devotion to protect the paradise they had worked so hard on gushed from every bloody wound that was split open. Bloodlust hung in the breeze, coating everyone so they could taste the copper on their tongue's infesting their minds with only one thing; To protect. The horde's were uselessly weak to the teams discovery; They flared and wiggled their hands around, but for every hand and wiggle that went out, a knife went through. 

A bullet chipped and chewed on brain matter, a knife dug it's way through blood flesh, acid burned through the mottled skin and gnarled it's way to the bone and further, and the sound of explosions and popping clicks of the sentry's screamed and deafened the team. For a moment when they found themselves weak and lost, every bullet that went out, for every case that needed to be open, came along a Medic to heal them out of the cloaking darkness of lost hope. Healer would shield Medic and Natasha from their demises while she held her own back thoroughly.

By the time the horde's were almost down, the medi-gun on both Medic's was ready to charge, so the pair delved deep onto Heavy while Natasha did the same to Soldier, who became more vigorous, powerful and strong. Strength poured out of every cell inside of them, a invincible charge that made them indestructible. The sound of bombs going were heard like distant screams, stalkers taken with the blast and off into the woods again where there bodies laid drenched in defeat. But for every bullet shot, it was one less bullet to use against the other horde's that had gathered amongst the others and were pooling out heavier like blood from gums.  
Healer fought her back harder, the stalkers threatening to take her life from behind her. She stabbed them in the knee's with force for each one that tried to bite her, dragging it through before jamming it into their heads and kicking them back. 

She dragged her attention between Medic and herself, just as the horde's had extended and the sound of the empty barrel being clicked repeatedly without no ammo flying out, sent dread infecting over their minds.

''I don't have any ammo left!'' Sniper yelled from the top of the wooden structure.  
Medic, Healer, Natasha, Soldier, Demo and Heavy were all on the bottom ground right in front of the horde trying to hold them off, but it wasn't doing any were to strong. There were to many to fight off. And then came the worst; The coughing click off the minigun from Heavy's hands had ran out of bullets.  
Healer widened her eyes to bowling ball size in shock, fear, hope draining from her cheeks.

''Da, Heavy use fists instead to crush little monsters!'' Heavy roared like a lion, and he did just that.

He beat them with his fists. He beat them down to flat mushy mess off blood and brain matter sloshed all over the long grass, bodies piled high around the group. Natasha was dodging Stalker's as she tried to Heal the Soldier who was grunting to himself, his rocket launcher weighing the weight of a brick on his shoulder. There was lost hope for the others as it all weighed down to one man himself, the friend who would do anything while sneaking through the shadows; Spy.

He was ducking and swerving through the horde as he clasped something in his hands and called for the horde to follow him; And it was working.  
They were following him! The horde had trudged on around to the left side of the base where they lost sight of him, causing panic to etch it's way into their minds.

''Vhere did he go?!'' Healer shouted through the racket.

''I don't know! Let's follow him!'' Natasha replied.  
Natasha and Healer dashed off together with Medic, the team following around with them to the horde that was collecting like dust, or like a bee to a fresh blooming flower. It felt as though it went in slow-motion for Spy; In his hand, he un-cloaked the beauty to sacrifice, the single small grenade he clutched like a baby to his chest. His body went cold, his finger pulled the latch, and he hoped one last time that he would make it through the respawn.

A large boom sounded through the base. Birds took flight like free souls, a soul that left with them that should have stayed, a loss of a loved member. The remains of the horde blew up into a gory bloody paste around the base, as the wind blew softly away the ashes and agony of the fight.  
The three Medics has just reached the spot where the grenade went off, but lying there on the floor, was Soldier clasping a familiar red suited man.

''Oh my Gott.'' Healer gasped, sobbing. ''No.''  
A soul, had left, just like the bullets had left; Weak and hopeless.


	10. Chapter Ten: Requiring assitance part Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we needed a chill chapter. Goodbye Spy, forever in our thoughts. Let's break some more, shall we? Also, song lyrics are written by me, it's not actually a song, I just made it up. ^^ Reviews and kudo's are much loved. See the small box below? Yeah, you can write your opinions inside of it, clever right?

Chapter Ten: Requiring assistance part Three.

The group had laid their fellow team mate to rest. The sky paid it's thoughts in tears, shimmering droplets battering their heads and coating their clothes in rain that washed away the blood and aftermath of the brawl moments ago-though it seemed like forever ago since the teleporter had stopped working. It was a shock almost, so hard that Engineer smashed the piece of once adored tech into a million tiny shards in the garage before leaving it soulless.

The team was drenched in distraught and fear when they paid their respects to the small grave they had made near the RED's main shed, beside the large oak tree that protected the small headstone with it's exaggerated arms stretched out. Healer didn't believe in love when you stuck a loved one in the dirt to rot and become a meal for the worms, but there was no crematorium near and Pyro didn't want to burn his close friend. Scout heaved for the most of it when Healer sung a song with Natasha to honour Spy's legacy, his glory brought to the team, his bravery in his final moments spent through the brawl. His last breath he drew when the ping of the pin went off after it was pulled, one final inhale, and a long exhale to breath into the salty breeze.

A loss was hard for the team, especially when they had relied so much on the teleporter and Engineer's marvellous creations to bring them back; But they should have known it would happen at some point. All good things have a catch, and cheating so much was always earned with a punishment. Mouths were pressed harder as the thunder clapped loudly through the grey sky moving slowly, the thick fluffy clouds drifting on by. Hearts pounded in a honouring beat, boom, boom, boom, boom, while skin turned pale and grey, lips curled to blue tints and eyes glazed over with pain and sorrow pouring from every voice that spoke.

'Through glimmers jou shine, like a mighty fine wine.'  
'Your heart beats, and so does mine.'  
'When folk shall rise, and vee shall fall.'  
'I'll come fourth, and protect jour soul.'  
'I'll be jour veapons, jou can be za gold.'  
'I'l' be za sound, and jou be za safe.'  
'Together vee shall pound, through gold and silver.'

She didn't care if her voice wobbled and sounded like it was spoken through a fabric covering her face. She was sweetly enhanced by the mood to sing her song she spent so long thinking off; A melody sung to a hero so enticingly hero and so shamefully annoying. His wit was etched into their minds, but his spiritual form had smothered them all through the pounded rain and sticky humid breeze made it harder to breath the burden away.

'Together, vee can own zhis town.'  
'Vith a simple blade, and a mighty scorched attitude.'  
'None shall blame, za fame jou are.'  
'For vee shall rise, and zhey shall fall.'  
'Vee can breath, again once more, my fellow soul, and fellow score.'

As her voice died to a soft and gentle silence, the thunder howled in upset. Flashed off grey and white sparked through the skies as his soul burned once more in spirit, but the ground they stood on never felt so alive and firm with their friends power still holding them up. Healer sniffled while her team bowed their heads in unison, a honouring action that was designated.

''We're gonna miss ya spooks.'' Sniper said, his voice so bland and exhausted. ''Won't be the same without ya'.''

''You were the best, son. Truly the best. Every medal should go here on this grave for you.'' Soldier added, his voice so dark and dull. Not a single word yelled, but every syllable was pounded through the breeze to the Spook's deceased body six feet in the dirt.

The rest paid respects forlornly, even Natasha who set a small rose on the top of the bumpy dirt before wishing him well and leaving with the groups bowed walk of shame and guilt for not being able to do more. Soldier however, glued himself practically to the ground and sat there with his arms crossed and his body being battered by the hail that had begun to downpour upon him. He stayed until he was an ice-block, skin red-raw and his clothes soaked all the way through, but it didn't make him get up and go, it made him stay more.

''I have no idea how the team will cope without you, you slithering sly fox.'' Soldier laughed, his helmet tipping over his eyes more. His laugh was wheezed out, dragged beyond as he cackled some more. ''I would of said Bon voyage to your counterpart, son, gladly. But it seems I've had to say it to you, huh?''  
Of course no one replied. The ground couldn't speak back, neither could the rain. All it could do was hail and batter him some more, and in some way he hoped the rain would pound the guilt out of his soulless self.

Healer.

''Is he still out zhere?''

''Ah'm afraid he is.''

Her foot stepped the tiles of the lab like a rabbit sending it's worried signal to it's team for help. Her arms were crossed over her small chest while her eyes absorbed the depressing weather through the glass of the laboratory window. It was small and only showed the surface by a slight inch almost. She couldn't help but feel as though she was closer to Spy under the ground, and if she was to creep nearer to the glass she would see his murky skinless hand smash against the glass and try to strangle her, telling her she should have done more. She should of. She was blaming herself for it. She was a ticking time-bomb just waiting to kill herself with her thoughts being the trigger, her emotions being the bomb and her wit to do it being...Well, her physical actions she could possibly take.

Engineer had joined her while Medic was off somewhere in his quarters as the dark sky drew in with the rain still pelting down. Grey ash clouds had loosened slightly and were spread about more finely, so the bright glistening grey moon had shined it's light like a beacon in the dark. It reminded her of the shine that Spy's butterfly knife would make when he would flip it around and fiddle with it.  
Her heart ached again. It was heavy, almost to heavy she felt it would fall from her chest and splatter on the floor beneath her.

''It vas my fault.'' She whispered to the glass. ''I should have run faster.''

''Ya'll job isn't to heal us, it's to heal Medic, Healer. How can ya' blame ya'self for somein' Ya'll didn't do?'' Engineer replied, flicking through a cabinet for some screws he needed for a project.

''I should have seen it though. I may be Medic's personal healer, but I am a therapist at most. I should have spotted Spy's mood before hand, I should have seen it!'' She raised her voice by a pinch, startling Engineer who slammed the draw shut and sighed.

''Listen here missy; If Spy wanted to die, he woulda' consulted in ya', wouldn't he?''  
''Nein, it's doesn't vork like zhat. People don't consul vith others vhen zhey feel zhat vay.'' Healer bit her tongue, her habit had progressed more so over the weary months. ''Zhey hide avay. Zhey shadow zhemsleves. Migratory animals almost...I-I couldn't help him.''

She begun to sob again. Engineer only wished Medic was here to help, but he was off somewhere else and Engineer had to handle this himself. As awkward as it was, he patted the Doctor's back and soothed her with his voice. He told her countlessly how good she was, how sometimes you can't spit everything, how the outbreak had torn many people apart with it's odd arrival. She soon saw hope again through the glass when he said that Spy choose to sacrifice himself.

''He did it so fast though.'' She sniffed loudly as she wiped her nose on a tissue she found in her pocket. ''I couldn't react quick enough and neither could Natasha or Medic. He just...''

''Ya'll gotta' stop thinkin' about it. We're all upset, but Spy woulda' wanted it either way. I know he was a lil' spooked after his bite.'' Engineer said. ''He told me he was worried it mighta' done somein'.''  
''Vell, vhen vas zhis? He never told me zhis.'' Healer was more focused on Engineer and had stopped her tears. ''He said he felt fine. I even did a check over him.''

''He may have been mighty fine. Fine as a daisy even. But ah think he wasn't to well together in his head, missy. And before Ya'll go blamin' ya self again it weren't ya fault. Spy did it for our team. He did it for Ya'll, he did it for me, he did it for everybody.''

Healer shook her head. The negative thoughts had cleared away the clouds, thinned out like a stick as they were overtaken by the cleared up rain outside and a positive glow shining through the rays of the moonlight kissing the glass. A glimmer of hope had stuck around after Spy's death, so the team decided that a celebration was in order of his honour; It's party leader being Demo man.  
Engineer and Healer joined it when they came up from the lab to the campfire that was lit with a crackling spark to it's cough. The table was up as were the chairs, while the team mates watched the flames lick and tear into the fire wood and the smoke drift upwards and vanish like Spy would do when he was masked, cloaked even. A whispering Silhouette, and once again Healer could feel her heart be tugged lower and lower into her stomach so it churned some more.

''Hey, I saved you a seat.'' Natasha greeted when Healer had reached the firepit. She was tapping a chair between her that was empty. Medic sat on the left of it and smiled when he  
set eyes on Healer.

''I zhink jou need a rest. Sit.'' He said softly.  
Healer didn't argue. When her rear hit the chair she felt the weight burn her legs and chest with it's overpowering sensation. It felt like bricks were all over her and her head spun softly like she was high.

''Are jou two OK?'' She asked once she was settled.

''As gut as can be.'' Medic replied, a book in his lap as he laid back in his chair.

''I'm OK. I am mainly worried about you.'' Natasha replied as she turned to face Healer. ''I understand what it's like to lose a friend. I spent ages wondering alone without knowing what to do when my team died. Especially Spy, he seemed to keep the team in line. When he left, they sort of...Turned on each other.''

''I'm sorry zhey did zhat.'' Healer replied, sinking into her chair. ''Really, I am. But I'm fine, let's just enjoy the celebration of a hero.''

''For a hero!'' The team yelled in unison, raising their beverage to the skies and the brightly lit moon. Smiles had poured into cheeks again, positive vibes had buzzed throughout them each, though Healer was convinced it was just the side effects of the alcohol but she didn't say anything. She just leaned back in her chair and pondered the great like she always did.

It was a relaxing state to her to be in amongst the hectic ruins around her that she often found herself in it more then she should be. It wasn't as if she could perform the usual grinding jobs she used to do, because they were long distant memories shrouded and snuffed out by the dark past that was fractured. All she could find herself doing, was performing a chanting reminder to herself; To keep going. To never settle, even for just a moment.

And then the thought hit her hard.

If that horde had come from the town in a large clump and then some, then that could mean that more were on their way or lingering around. Her team wouldn't be able to cope with another brawl again, not after the previous one that had left them almost ammo-less, not to mention that half of the left wall of the fence was wrecked and torn down by the blast from the grenade. It was in shambles. There was no time for resting anymore. They had to move.

 

Healer held her tongue back from sharing her fears as her team seemed in such delight, that she didn't want to ruin it. Her mind was balancing on a beam between telling or not and if she didn't make the call, then she may loose another member; It might even be a loved one, like Medic who could slip up and go down next.

''Medic?'' She whispered through the crackly classic violins playing on the radio around the sizzling fire. He turned his head to her and smiled.

''Vat is it Liebe?'' He replied.

''I vas curious about our place here. I am Vorried about it being to smothered by another horde zhat might be close still. I don't vant to lose another member. I don't vant to lose jou, so I vas zhinking...''

''I have had zhat thought to.'' Medic interrupted with a heavy sigh. He sat up straight just as Soldier raised a praise to Spy and the group punched the breeze with their fists. ''Za entire left side of za vall is gone. Vee only managed to scavenge some more vood to put zhere for now. I am zhinking vee may have to move.''  
The dreaded words left his lips so cruelly, but Healer knew it was a must.

''Vhere could vee go next zhen?'' She asked, trying to keep her voice low. ''I don't know how far za next base is from here.''

''Vee vould have to look. I zhink vee still have a map somevhere. Vat are jour thoughts?''

Healer shrugged, biting her lip. ''I vas zhinking vee should leave now.''

''Now? Alright, didn't zhink jou vould jump za gun zhat fast.'' Medic sat forward, his hands pressed together as he rested them on his knees. ''Who vould vee explain zhat to za team?''

''I don't know.''  
Healer huffed and rubbed her temples in circular motions. A headache had emerged between her eyes and was spreading down her bridge of her button nose. She hated them the most, as if felt like a rubber band was around her head.

''Zhey vould probably be zhinking za same zhing if jou vere zhinking it.'' She suggested. ''And vat vould zhey rather? Get torn about by stalkers, or move to a safer place?''

''A safer place vould be a greater choice.'' Medic agreed. The flames were belly-dancing across his face as he smiled. ''A safer place vhere I know jou Von't get hurt.''

''Vat do jou mean?''

''I mean zhat our recent brawl vas to close for comfort. I could have lost jou while jou held my back. If I ever had zhat burden on my back of jou dying, I vouldn't bother to continue no more.''

Medic pressed her lips together, her throat feeling awfully dry. ''I am smarter zhen zhat. I Von't get caught.''

''Vat I am saying is zhis: Vee should leave zhis base. It isn't a great place to dwindle on, after a member has been buried, and I don't fancy rising to half my organs laid around me, do jou?''

Healer shivered at the thought. She wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy. Though, they were already technically dead by that familiar fate. ''Nein. So vhen should vee tell zhem?''

''I vill tell zhem. Not now though, let zhem enjoy zhere parade. I vould much rather do zhat to. After it is done, I vill pull Engineer to za side and have jou busy za others.''

Medic leaned back in his chair, his hand reaching out to clutch Healer's. His touch was warm and easing, so she clutched a little tighter and smiled weakly. ''Seems like a gut idea.''

Medic laughed. ''Glad jou zhink so.''

''It's not like I vouldn't.'' Healer replied as she leaned back in her seat and tried to push away the nerves. ''I vould go anyvhere vith jou.''

''Even if it meant going into danger's mouth?'' Medic grinned, giving her hand a light squeeze.

''Even if it meant going into za depths of hell.'' She smirked, squeezing harder.

''Through flames and bullet showers?'' Another hard squeeze.

''Through flames, bullets, rockets and near on drowning. I vould go anyvhere.'' She squeezed it harder and giggled.

The pair watched the pops and cackles of the fire's spit float up through the ashy smoke and listened to the team muter amongst themselves.  
It was a long pregnant silence before they spoke again, and when they did it felt like their throats were on fire with pain.

''Vhen vas za last time vee had a nice gathering like zhis?'' Healer asked, looking to the royal blue sky moving with the clouds.

''Halloween, I zhink.'' Medic replied.

''Zhat vas a fiery long time ago.''

As voices died slowly and the fire spat once more, in the corner beside Soldier was a single, empty lonesome chair without it's familiar body to embrace it.


	11. Chapter Eleven: A new start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They came, they saw, they lost the war. XD K, sorry. Um, well this chapter was a bit more chill. Again. Don't get used to it. It's gonna be hell. And in case ya didn't know, yeah this was inspired by TWDG, if you ain't played it, then do you even game bruh? And wow, thanks for the 58 views. It means a lot. ^^  
> Natasha belongs to Queen-koopa on DA, and TF2 belongs to Valve.  
> Kudos and reviews are loved.

Chapter Eleven: A new start.

Healer:

The set up of the new base had gone much harder then planned, but it was expected by Healer to go to shit quite easily. It didn't help when the team had set foot onto Gorge's welcoming gravel that arguments begun to boil over until the team was arguing once again. For each box set down, Soldier would dismiss them and call them a useless maggot for not doing it quicker or setting it in the wrong room. For every room that was cleared of dust and sheets, there was always a fight on who would have which room was cleared and who would have to share between the Eleven mercenaries. Natasha and Healer had said they would share a room together, which slightly irked Medic for Healer abandoning him.  
The two would always share a room together, but for the sake of his angered attitude, she was steering very clear from him for now, just until he calmed himself down.

''I vill most likely sneak in vith jou.'' She hummed when no one was looking and they were secluded in the main control point of the base' once purposed goal. ''Natasha is having a hard time at za moment. I know jou are to, so I'll split myself in two to help.''

''If jou could I vould assist in it. Jou know I don't like jou being avay from me.'' Medic replied, setting a box down on the main RED team's respawn room.

It felt like a soulless hovel to them now. It served no purpose to respawn any of them, not even by a slightest bit of slimmed out luck. If any of them got bit or hurt, then they would die just like a normal person would. It was growing on Healer's mind like an infection the more she thought about it and horrid nightmares had begun to plague her mind when she was in slumber of late too.

''I know jou don't, but I vill be fine.'' She assured, stacking the last crate up onto the others before wiping her forehead. She turned to Medic, whom had been leaning on the wall lazily with a smirk.  
Healer grinned, pouting at his laziness. ''Oh, so is zhis punishment for me not sharing vith jou, is it?''  
She crossed her arms as the challenge begun between the two.

''It might be, it might not be. Jou figure it out.'' He replied smugly.

Healer felt a ping of entertainment strike her chest. It was fuelling to say that he didn't expect her to go running off with his bag she swiped from his foot and went stampeding down the hall. He kept on her tail as she sprinted off outside to the centre control point, hopping over it like a bunny and then sliding down the dusty hill to the under belly of the groaning bridge.

''Healer, give it back!'' He yelled as she dodged another corner and swiftly headed to her right.

''Nein! How about jou lighten jour mood some more?!'' She retorted, bumping into Natasha who grinned and shuffled aside from the bull-like stampede.

''Mind you don't trip.'' She said, but Healer didn't hear.

Medic chased her all the way through the RED spawn base and back out the other door where she went left out to the centre of the base, and finally lost her race to her lover. He tackled her down the hill once he caught enough speed, his heart thumping in his ears the way down as they rolled like clowns. A rock kicked Healer's back to a halt, but she didn't growl from the pain, she was to infused with a light hearted mood to even care about pain.

Breathless, he laid on top of her with his hands pinning down her arms with his bag held tightly in the left one. Sweat glistened against her forehead and top lip, her eyes looking much brighter and giddier then they have been since the outbreak. She shuffled underneath him, her smile a beacon of hope through the darkness.

''Nice catch.'' She said giggling. ''Your meant to catch me by mein toes.''

''Oh, my apologises.'' Medic replied, snorting and pinching her toes through her boots. ''But I don't zhink I can get to zhem.''  
She laughed as he tried to before kicking his hand off and hiding her rosy red face in the wisps of her hair.

''Do jou vant jour bag back?'' She asked once the giggles were gone.  
'  
'I don't know. I vas zhinking of somesing else.'' He replied, a sly but timid grin masking his lips.  
''Oh?''

Healer tried not to sound disappointed, but it was difficult to hide such a remote and impassionate feeling she to had thoughts upon every so often. It felt like such a criminal thing to talk about to her however, and it wasn't even as if they had done it before too-because they had not. His weight didn't shift to an uncomfortable feeling the more she thought about it, instead it felt like a warm beast was cuddling her from the warmth. From the pain. From the sorrow. But in a split moment, the joy was snatched away.

''I'm sorry Liebe. I know jou struggle, I should not haff asked.'' Medic grimaced in fear.

''No, don't vorry about it.'' She sighed. ''I can't go around life fearing every sing, I haff to face it. Und sex isn't somesing to fear I know.''

''In jour case it vould be.'' He snorted, poking her button nose. ''But I understand.''

''Are jou getting a room of jour own?'' She bravely asked, the breath being taken right out of her so she wriggled to sit up. He laughed, deciding it would be fun to let her remain under his grasp.

''I am. Vhy?''

Healer craned her neck to look to see if anyone was listening, but the team was off somewhere out of view arguing over something pitiful as usual. She looked back to Medic with a strained throat and her chest feeling like it was tingling with butterflies. She couldn't believe she was going to say it to him but deep down, a stress-relief was what they both needed.

''I'll meet jou zhere after everyone is in zhere quarters.'' She breathed, the wind whistling a -'woo-hoo', to her ears. ''Don't make it obvious either.''

''Make vat obvious? Liebe, jou don't haff to do zhis. Vee vere only messing around.'' Medic argued, standing up and pulling her from the dust-ridden ground. The metal wired fence surrounding the base clinked and chimed in the breeze like wind-chimes singing on a porch. Healer wished she had her own-wind chimes and her own lovely porch and her own lover behind her, no fear, no exhaustion, no worry. Why did it all seem as if it was all a dream?  
Healer couldn't meet his eyes because she felt so awkwardly crushed by her own self-esteem, that it was somewhat humiliating to be stood in front of him.

''I vant to. Vee haven't even been like zhat together before, it isn't fair.'' She said, scuffing her shoe.

''But I don't zhink Jou'll cope.'' Medic lightly convicted. ''After vat jou have been through, I zhink it vill take a lot longer for jou to adjust.''

''Oh fuck vat I have been through. I can be strong and it's only sex. My plan is cemented. I'll see jou zhen, Herr Doctor.'' She emphasized on the word 'Herr' to agitate him, which eventually did the more she swayed her hips confidently and earned herself a tap on her rear from him.

''Vatch zhat tone.'' He growled. ''And go and get za lab set up. I'll meet jou zhere.''  
Healer grinned. A well-played even that oddly didn't go wrong. Perfection was on the horizon's edge at least.

Scout had kicked his baseball ball at least twenty times against the wall since arriving to the base and was boring himself already. The heat was smothering his skin until it felt tight and sticky, a sauna built up around him that had been raised to the highest temperature. He tried splashing himself with water from a small puddle that emerged from who knew where, but it didn't satisfy his blistering heat infested body. He eventually gave up trying to search for a cure, so he dragged himself sorrowfully to the nearest fence and started assembling small pikes to poke out of the holes in the metal fence. Some were long while others were short but they were doing the job quite finely, so Scout had nothing to worry about.

''Wot ya' doin'?''  
Oh perhaps he should scrap that relaxing thought now.  
Sniper was nearing the boy with a mug in his hand, the other hand shoved deep into his pocket's belly as he sauntered smugly over to the young boy.

''Go away fricken' annoyin' dummy.'' Scout retorted, shoving a pike through another gap. ''I ain't in da' mood.''

''None of us are, but ya' don't her me going off a-bout it do ya'?'' Sniper grimaced, gulping his freshly ground coffee.

''What exactly is it ya' want Snipe's?''

''Dunno'.''

''Well dat's friggin' marvellous ain't it?''

''I figured ya' might want some company.''

''Company?'' The boy laughed, wrapping a strand of green leaf around the pike he had just sharpened. ''When have you ever wanted to give out company?''

Sniper frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. The answer was on his tongue like hot metal, but the more he didn't want the humiliation of spitting it out, the more the tensed strain hounded away at him. 

''Look, not lyin' to ya'. I jus' wonted to know if you're OK after the whole Spy thing.''  
Scout chucked down the pike. It landed with a hefty thumping noise like a heartbeat through the ground. ''So dat's why.''

''Well ain't you clever.'' Sniper huffed, sipping away some more.  
Scout got off his knee's and stood up while dusting himself down with his hands. ''Why'd you care?''

''I don't. Jus' figured ya' wanna talk a-bout it.'' Sniper shrugged. He didn't know how hard this whole 'talking' thing was until Healer explained it to him, and even then he didn't understand how she managed to do it.

''If ya' really dat' bothered; I miss him. Simple as.'' Scout confessed as he crossed his arms.

Scout had been in a mood since his death which was expected to be for anyone losing such a loyal friend and partner. The others could feel the isolation set in without the spook man that would always play tricks on them to mess with their heads, but as long as the road felt the more lonesome it had become for them each.

''I know ya' looked up to the spook. I think he enjoyed teaching ya'. Jus' know were always here for ya'.'' Sniper said before jumping off the crate he sat on and begun to walk away.  
Scout watched as he padded into a small building where Soldier was yelling some sort of angered gibberish to whom ever was facing his wrath and tutted in anger to himself. ''Dis' whole teams goin' to shit.''

Medic huffed loudly in the makeshift lab that they had managed to make out of the small shed that the base had. It was fairly sized with the smell off dried rotting concrete to accumulate over the time it took for the place to set into abandonment. The worst thing was it was in the RED team's respawn room and a small flock of crates had been shoved into one corner to hide the holes in the walls where Medic had seen a few mice scatter though, so he killed them off and kicked them back through their dirty hovel and sealed it off. He didn't dare touch them for he didn't want any awful diseases to ail him amongst the other troubles they had going on. He had managed to salvage some gurneys from a nearby shed at the back of the base and had set them up in the far corner by one of the automatic garage doors, whilst besides that he had positioned a IV line beside the two gurneys and some crates as tables to use.

His medical supplies were lined out on a neat table amongst other useless junk to the point where it almost looked like a scientific lab version of what Engineer's garage usually would look like. He couldn't complain though; He may have been irked and agitated to the beginnings and ends of his veins, he was glad to see that Natasha and Healer had managed to find some spare time to help him unpack and make it look more useable.

''Do you want this on the table too?'' Natasha asked. She held a white container full of needles and had a friendly smile on her cheeks. Healer was proud to see that she was settling in, and regardless if Soldier hated her guts, Healer was glad they picked her up back in that town. She was ecstatic even.

''Ja, bitte. Make sure zhey aren't near za bandages, I alvays get mixed up in a quick surgery vhich is vhich.'' Medic replied, laughing as he laid out some sheets over the gurneys.  
Healer chuckled at his reminiscing. ''I remember. Vee vere vorking on-oh who vas it-ah! It vas Spy, and he kept vriggling and jou had to reach back quickly and instead of getting a scalpel, jou got a bandage.''

Her laughter was song. It cracked the tensed breeze, shattering the sensation of hopelessness into tiny bits. It was weird to hear her laugh but when she did it was always a blessed melody to Medic.

''Ah, Spy.'' Medic said, standing up straight and wiping his forehead. ''Ja, I remember zhat.''

''He vas a gut man.'' Healer mumbled, clutching the box of medicine to her chest like it was a precious baby. ''He vas...''

''He was the greatest. He served you well. He still does serve you well.'' Natasha smiled, trying to lighten the darkened mood. ''I really am sorry for your loss.''

''It's OK. He's somevhere better.''

Healer didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead she put the medicine down, wiped her eyes and begun to unload them into neat organised lines in categories. Her mind was itching to think of him again the more she tried to distract herself. She had tried and tried since leaving Borneo to try and snuff out his death, but the more her team had a near miss, or a sudden rush of defence to fight, the more she thought about how Spy sacrificed himself for his team. She couldn't give up on the thought that if she or anyone on her team died, then it would feel like betrayal; One slip up could cost a life, one more close grind from a bandit, one more close click of a gun's ravenous barrel fired with one more angered bullet. One more slip up. Just one more, and they could loose another.

Though they were out of the city's dangerous limits, they were also way to far for supplies if they ever needed any more, which they most likely would need, it would be a costly trip back and fourth; And to top it off the RV had been playing up since they left the town and the Engine makes a horrible growling, almost as if it's wheezing and gagging on it's fumes.

Engineer had said he would have a look but made no promises to Sniper or his team. He didn't have all the right parts if it was damaged. And they weren't in a good place to salvage parts either.  
The three Doctors proceeded to stack the tables and small shelves they had set up until all the box's were picked clean. As dark and dusty as the room was, they knew they would have to make do with what they had. Medic couldn't focus however on one simple thing, he kept missing spots he was putting thing down on, or kept reading things wrong on charts and notes he had. They were pointless, worthless even, but he kept them for some reason. He kept them because they made him feel as if he still had some control over his role and purpose. But without the medi-gun, he feared the strain that would fall onto his and Healer's shoulder-including Natasha's too.

The sound of smashing split through the pregnant silence that had swarmed into the room. Medic cussed afterwards and bent down to sweep up a smashed jar.

''Schupid. Schupid dummkopf.'' He mumbled.  
Healer pouted sadly at him and went to go help, but his hand raised up and she halted in her guardian tracks.

''Don't bother. I got it.'' He assured, dusting glass into his hand. ''Go and see if zhere is anysing else zhat needs un-boxing, hmm?''

''Jou need my help here though. Vee are a gut team, me and jou vork together.'' Healer smiled, patting his back and trying to catch his wiry attention.  
He threw the glass into a bin and faced his back to Healer. His hands were pressing into the tables top firmly, almost as if to snuff it down or an attempt to smash his hands through it. Either way, Healer frowned and gestured for Natasha to follow her.

''Lets go see if zhere is anysing else, Nat.'' She said, and left the lonesome room to Medic's dreadful mood.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Knowing you're enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for 73 views. Like wow, didn't actually think people liked this shit called writing. I've been doing it since I was thirteen, and obvs TF2 is my fav game ever and always will be. I just wish I could have owned a PC back in 2015 when the fandom was more, bigger. I miss a lot of people I met through TF2...I still miss them. Also, updates may be slower. I got some shit going on so, yolo. If you like then leave a review, helps me know if I am doing guuud or not, and if you like, leave a kudo.  
> Kudo is unooo.  
> Sorry...Also, big thanks to Nat and Schaden for letting me use their OC'S, it's really not possible to write this story and my other one without them, so thankies. AND yes I am still working on deluded depths, but I lost my file and the whole awesome chapter with it so...Fuck.  
> But thank you ^^

Chapter twelve: Knowing your enemy.

Medic.

It was hounding hail weather that cried from above and the sook the base with it's rippling thunder striking like a match through the murky royal blue sky. Clouds streamed and thinned apart as they moved slowly. The freckles of stars in the sky twinkled and battered their beauty against the horrid rain and thunder that had blessed the hot heat they had.  
The breeze was chilly while it crept through cracks and holes in the base and the team had all huddled under thin sheets on the mattresses they had laid out in the main rec room of the base just in front of the third control point. Soft whirs and hums were sung from the vents around a few of the team mates that had decided to bunk down there, while some had made makeshift slumber decks in the upper decks of the base. Scout, along with pyro and Engineer had arranged a few mattresses up in the small room by the stairs, the others in the main room, but in the makeshift Doctors room, were Healer and Medic.  
The pair had dug themselves into a scientific eve of constant tutting and irritating groaning. The bin in the corner was overflowing with tissues from a bin in the corner of the room while the tables were brimmed and scattered with a variety of loose medical tools and medicines. Jars and bone saws were placed like butter knives on the counter tops, and microscopes were lined up side-by-side with the two Doctors eyeing it down.  
They were in the midst of testing a flesh sample from one of the stalkers they had seen lurking about outside the fence and had got caught on a spike. It was doing it's usual attempt to try and tackle down the fence through the spike impaled through it's torsos, so Medic took a quick sample before it could bite him and rushed it back to the makeshift lab for testing. Half-way through, they were still disappointed by their results that had got them nowhere, and a cup of whiskey and a short sigh of anger later, the pair had given up and had retired to sitting on the gurney together.

''Vat a load of Schiebe zhat vas.'' Healer swore, sipping her whiskey with a sharp tongue. ''I don't zhink vee vill ever understand zhis fucking disease.''

''My, my, I have never heard jou swear so much.'' Medic replied, pecking her cheek and chuckling. ''Vee vill, I'm sure of it. Jour not losing hope are jou?''

''No, of course not.''

''Zhen vhy do jou look like jou are? I can see it in jour eyes zhat jour exhausted. I zhink zhis whole zhing vould do zhat to anyone, but it's effecting jou Liebling and I vant to make sure jour OK.''

''I'm fine. It's jou I am Vorried about.''

''Me?'' Medic scoffed, shaking his head. ''OK, I zhink jour in need of a check-up if jou zhink I am crazy.''

''Jou are.''

''Hey.'' The pair laughed, the room feeling like it was being blessed with a glimmer of joy. It wasn't lost yet. ''Jour crazier.''

''Vell, I guess vee all are in our own vay.'' Healer smiled.

Medic glared up to the ceiling and eyed up some rot in the corner of the room. The waves and indentations of previous sticky bombs being stuck on the door frames had left their markings from what felt like ancient times. A long time ago it was. The male Doctor felt something heavy in his heart that was weighing him down as he sat there with his lover and pride of joy; He couldn't tell what it was but it was conjuring something motional inside of him, and he had an idea it was exhaustion.

''Oh Healer.'' He sighed, setting his cup into his lap and stroking the rim of it. ''How did it all go like zhis?''  
She looked to him, biting the inside of her cheek. ''I'm not sure.'' She replied, looking to the dusty floor.

''It doesn't seem all zhat long ago, does it?''

''Not really. But it vas. I'm actually surprised vee have made it zhis far. Zhat only because of jou.'' Healer nudged his arm and he snorted in denial.

''Nein. How could I have kept zhis team going zhis far? Vee lost Spy because of me. Vee had to move bases because-''

''If jou dare say because of jou I'll kick jou.'' Healer interrupted, locking his leg with hers and smiling.

Medic frowned and suddenly, the joke wasn't a joke anymore. ''Liebe, it vas. Jou vere doing so vell out zhere and I couldn't even get to him on time. I should have ran faster. I should have done more.''

''Is zhis regret I am hearing, Dr. Ludwig? Because if it is, I'll tell jou now,'' Healer set her cup down and faced him, crossing her legs on the gurney and rubbing the knuckles on his bare hand's. He focused on the goddess, her godly pride emitting off her, ''It vas no one's fault zhat Spy vanted to separate himself from za team. It vas no one's fault zhat zhe horde out-numbered us. And it vasn't jour fault zhat Spy choose to sacrifice' himself. People make mistakes, but his vasn't and neither vas jours.''

Healer bit her tongue again as Medic hunched forward. He drooped his shoulders like a dog cowering into it's basket, and a knife truck Healer's heart at her lovers loosing persona.

''Medic, listen.'' She grabbed his cheeks and grinned. ''It's OK if our fruende's risk zhere lives for us. It only means zhat vee haff to go on for zhem. Zhey gave us another life, another chance to live for zhem. If vee die, zhen zhat sacrifice vas vorthless.''  
Medic smiled, a weak smile that only grew when he saw Healer's crimson eyes glistening in the dark hue's of the contouring candlelight. Shadows were all around them, squashing them closer, but it felt as though Healer was his beacon inside of it. A bright, beaming light of hope. He clutched her hands suddenly and drew her closer.

''I didn't look at zhat in zhat vay.'' He said, smelling her hair as he hugged her. ''Jou open new doors in mein head, Liebe. How do jou do it?''  
She chuckled and burrowed her face into his neck. ''A lifetime off studying za mind I guess.''

''Vell it vas vorth it zhen, vasn't it?''

''Ja, it vas.''

Silence. A great pregnant silence greeted them again as if it were a occurring friend of Medic's. He watched as Healer ran her finger around the mouth of the cup as she thought, her hair dangling down the sides of her and gathering into her lap like black snakes had become of her. He desperately tried to imagine that this wasn't happening; That all the hectic dead ravenously stalking the streets of what once was, wasn't actually real. He imagined that they would rise from slumber again and follow their mandatory routine; The Administrator would rise from her shadowy hovel and caterwaul through the speakers to order the team about for a scheduled mission. They would ready like soldier's into battle, gearing themselves up with death right beside them pin-pointing who shall fall first and who shall follow. He would heal his team while his Liebe healed him, shooting her way through obstacles and any on coming threats, damming them back to respawn with shame.  
It could be...It could be just a dream. If he asked her kindly, just a small question, if it was all a dream, then what would she say? He knew what she would say and do; Her face would pout like she always did when she was afraid, and she would only ever say, ''If it's a dream, then pinch jourself. Jour soon see it isn't.'' And when he did, just to fool himself, it wasn't a dream. It was all very real. A nightmare crossing a parallel road into his realm, his place. Safety wasn't a thing anymore and he knew that.

''Are jou OK?'' Healer asked.  
Her voice made him go dizzy for some reason. He caught himself on the wall, smiling as he rubbed his temples from a throbbing headache starting to kick up.

''Ja, I zhink vee should get some rest don't jou?'' He replied.

''I'm not really tired. I feel more...Lively.'' Healer grinned.

''Vell, jour just haff to vork zhat lively feeling off through a dream, Von't jou? Or do I need to use a sedative on jou?''

''I vouldn't mind zhat.''

''Heh, fiery funny.''

She hesitantly crawled in under the sheets, snuggling her face into the pillow and feeling the loving heat cocoon her together with him. The rain spat and trickled down the roof of the base and all Healer could picture it as was like veins; They crawled and formed along the roof, then separated and blobbed into the guttering. She should be resting, but for some reason her eyes wouldn't close. She couldn't even force them as much as she wanted to slumber for as long as she was allowed, she couldn't.

''Stop vorrying, Liebe.'' Medic whispered in her ear softly. He could feel her body heave as she sobbed quietly. It sprung back and fourth as her chest was panged by her crying, her ribs taking a battering from her sour and aching lungs and her hands tightened around the sheets. ''It vill be OK.''

''How?'' Healer replied, her voice shallow and shy. It hurt to talk almost because she knew that if she did she would cry. ''How is it going to be OK?''

''Because I vill protect jou. I Von't let anysing happen to jou. Haff I yet?''

''Nein.''

''Zhen do not vorry. Vee vill be OK.''

''Vat if I can't protect jou? Vat if vee can't find a cure? Vat if vee-?''

''Enough vith vat 'if's', Liebe. Jour going to give jour body a proper aching if jou keep sobbing. Calm jourself, vee can vork vith Natasha in za morning and decide on our next supply run, hmm?''

''I am sorry. I don not mean to cry.''  
He hushed her, kissing her cheek and pulling her closer into his broad body. ''Don't vorry. Heh, says za one to me to stop feeling guilty, and here I am trying to tell jou to stop crying. I zhink vee are a gut team, hmm?''  
He felt her head nod softly and that was enough to make him smile.

''Gut. Gut Nacht, Healer.'' He mumbled.

''Gut Nacht, Doctor.'' She replied, yawning heavily as the rain tittered and tattered away.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Another Dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo! Danke so much for 100 hits, like I really did not think it would get that many. Each and every one of you get stickers *passes stickers* danke schon, really.  
> So, I know most chapters have been pretty boring and calm, but that will change. I am going to make it more darker and scary from this chapter and the next ones to come. I want to show Medic's bonding with Healer more so, because this story is based on Medic's personal feelings and what not, so yeah.  
> Thank you, really. ^^  
> As always, Natasha belongs to the lovely Queen-koopa, and Healer belongs to me.  
> TF2 is owned by valve.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Kudo's reviews and bookmarks are loved.

Chapter Thirteen: Another dilemma. 

Medic.

''Fuckin' stupid mongrel of a piece of piss on a-''  
The team was beguiled and distraught when they heard Sniper's cussing reverb around the base and rebound backwards on them twice. Amongst fears of Stalkers and dead being able to hear it, the team had scrapped that worry for another time and were more focused on the worry for Sniper's RV. The engine was alive with black charcoal coloured smoke coughing out of it and the engine was repeating the same droning whir when Sniper tried to start it up again, which was what caused the smoke to explode and cough the while engine to bits.

''Ya'll a bunch of dummies or somein'?'' Engineer yelled when he saw the smoke. ''I mean really? Ya'll didn't think it was jus' gonna start after all the reeving Ya'll been doin' to it?''

''Well you said you needed it up and runnin', so I went to do just that, and the fucker blew on me. Look at it!'' Sniper replied, holding the RV's bonnet up because the stick that held it was suspiciously broken. ''Now wot the fock do we do?''

''Dunno'. But without dat', we ain't going nowhere.'' Scout said sarcastically. The boy was swinging upside down on a branch after getting bored of setting up pikes and decided to not help. Medic had given him an ear-full to the back teeth and still the boy didn't listen, so his nerves were pulled up and were on fire at the boy playing and pressing his buttons.

''Scout, if jou break jour neck or leg up zhere, I vill personally shove it back into place! Zhere Von't be no medi-gun to help ease zhat suffering off za pain either!'' Medic yelled with his arms crossed.

The boy halted his swinging actions, thought with a puzzled look, then went back to swinging on the branch that was bending further and further.

''Jou little Schweinhund.'' Medic growled.

''Would' ya both quit ya yappin' and help me with this engine?'' Engineer asked frustrated.  
Medic shook his head at his teams shrugging off about Scout and looked to Healer in disgrace. Natasha was busy trying to haul over a box of spare metal they had found in the back shed of the base that they could use to maybe repair the engine. Healer pouted back and shrugged her shoulders.

''Scout, he's serious. If jou don't get down I'll pull jou down myself.'' She argued to Scout.

''Try it.'' He challenged.  
Healer dropped the box right there and then, nearly putting it on Natasha's feet and crossing her arms while staring at Scout. He had smug grin that tickled anger along her back, curving up and around her spine and creating a brew of anger she felt. The anger couldn't be put into words but she sure could put them into a clenched fist and shove them into someone's face-and that would have been Scout.  
Healer picked up a rock from the muddy chocolate ground, dusting it lightly against her trousers and bringing it to the side of her head.

''What in tarnation are y'all doin?'' Engineer asked as he peered out from the bonnet's chest.

''Scout, final varning.'' Healer pressed. ''Get down, or I'll make jou get down.''

''You wouldn't even have da' guts.'' He argued, putting his hands behind his head and swinging harder.

''Vell, he's pushing his luck. Give me zhat-''  
Before Medic could finish, a loud thumping noise called through the breeze as the rock shattered against the trunk of the large oak beast. The branch he balanced on wiggled slightly as the rock missed his head by an inch, then suddenly he lost his footing and fell. Bits of debris scattered around the ground beneath Scout as he fell from the branch and came tumbling down like a heap of rubbish. He landed with a sickening thump, the crunching of broken bone cracking through the chilly breeze, followed by a loud groaning that catcalled around the base and back again.  
Medic stared at Healer in surprise, his brows raised nearly to the top of his head and his crease lining it smoothly. ''Vell...''

''Thatta' teach ya lad!'' Demo laughed, smacking his knee.

''Leetle man should have listened to Leetle lady.'' Heavy grinned as he shook his head.

''Shut up! I-I think My leg's busted...Ow.'' Scout whined from the far, his leg looking slightly bent out of shape. It was bent outwards, not straight, and the blood seeping through his trousers indicated that it was indeed broken.

''Vell, jou should haff listened zhen.'' Medic sighed, walking over to him and gripping his leg firmly.  
Medic tended to him while the team worked on the busted RV, Healer and Natasha on metal un-loading duty, and the base itself feeling as if it was under a dark cloud moving around it and brewing up a storm. As much as Medic didn't mind the rainy weather, he didn't intend to get caught in it with a whining Scout and his patience wearing thin.

''Scout, keep still!'' He yelled, straddling the boys leg into place.

''Ow! Fuck off ya freak, I don't need ya help!'' Scout argued back, trying to back away but being stopped by the fence.

''Jou should haff listened zhen, shouldn't jou? Healer did warn jou and so did I.''

''She threw da' rock!''

''And it missed! Jou didn't move in za first place!''

''Look, Doc', seriously my leg's fine.''

''Nein, it's going to haff to be put back into place. Manually.''  
Scout's eyes widened in horror. He tilted his head, frowned upon his dishevelled leg and gulped heavily. ''Manually? Ya-Ya' mean as in-?''

''I'll haff to bend it back in place.'' Medic finished with a satisfied expression. ''Jou vere varned Herr Scout, so now jou vill listen a little more. I vould use a sedative on jou or some anaesthetic, but I shouldn't vaste supplies on somesing so schupid.''

''Look, it weren't my fault! I know I should have listened, and-and I will next time! Promise. Please, Doc', jus' letme' have somein' that won't cause any-''  
Before Scout could finish, a shock of a lightening bolt shot up through his leg and tensed upwards to his kneecap, following up in long flushing strands of pain to the top of his thigh. His scream was silenced by the Doctor's hand covering his mouth and he fought back the urge to bite down on it out of his explosive anger. He squirmed some more as 

Medic managed to lock the knee into place in a pique attitude and secure it with a long stick to support it.

''It's only for now until vee get jou into za lab.'' Medic said as he wrapped a bandage around it from his pocket and hushed the squirming pain. ''Zhen I can get a better look at it.''

''Nope, I ain't lettin' ya come anywhere near me once I'm up!'' Scout argued and pushed himself away once the bandage was tightly around his leg. ''Ya jus' gonna poke and prod me some more.''

Medic stood up with his hands on his hips and a dismayed expression creasing against his smooth cheeks to show his hatred for the boys whining moping. He could he blamed it all on him for slipping from the tree in the first place, but Medic decided that the hindrance from it was already enough and his loud screams had probably attracted everything from the ground up and then some.  
He watched Scout sulk back over in a limping fiery rage to the base while Medic rubbed his temples from the sour headache he was getting.

''Ah piss...'' Sniper's voice mellowed around his ears. ''Wot ya mean it's bloody broken?''

''Ya'll heard me! Tha' engine's gone. Can't fix it 'coz I ain't got tha' parts to. It's busted.'' Engineer delivered angrily.  
The engine, that was once a black cloud of putrid charcoal grey, was now a ball of black puking smoke emitting high until it reached the clouds and thinned out into swifts of grey and then white. It could be seen from miles away and the smell was ghastly and choking his throat from it's horrid fumes he covered his mouth with his sleeve.

He was right. This team was going to get worse without the proper equipment.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Vee need a plan. One zhat isn't going to get us into trouble, one zhat isn't going to get us causing a almighty festival of noise and colour, and one vhere vee all agree!''

''How Ya'll expect to do that, pardner?''  
Medic huffed heavily over the table collecting paper and pencils spread eagle-eyed like an open casing. The room was plunged in a dim suffering silence as the team communicated lightly for once. Darkness had crept it's way into corners, underneath the table, framing the windows like curtains, veining over the smooth nail-bed creases in the flooring. The darkness had never felt so real that it was hard to focus on the light shining above them, but even that felt weak and helpless. They had been at the base for more then a week and there options for the RV were now gone and scarce, and supplies had been stored and stocked up to last. Medic, feeling like he had to run this show before it all came crashing down on him, had assigned the team to a meeting to discus matters that finally needed the light to be brought upon them, before they grew to dark to find a solution to.

He stood from his chair that didn't feel comfortable and tussled his raven black hair that was slightly longer and more fluffy in a fed up manner.

''Soldier, didn't jou say zhere vas a train station nearby?'' Medic asked, pointing his gaze to Soldier who was fiddling with a pencil.

''Yes sir! I believe it was to the East, a little short hike away!'' Soldier replied, saluting his priority to his friend.

''I vonder if vee could try get on zhat. Und maybe...Vell, I had been zhinking.''

''Careful there son.'' Engineer patted his back. ''Thinkin' can often lead to danger.''

''Jou sound like Healer Herr fruende.'' Medic chuckled, coughing slightly as he thought of Healer who was down in the cellar with Natasha trying to ration their supplies out. ''No, vat I mean is...Vell, it vould only be for a little vhile.''

''What ya thinkin' lad?'' Demo asked, kicking his feet up on the table and lulling his head back.

''I vas zhinking zhat maybe vee could find a boat in za main town of Teufort and go to Texas?'' Medic looked up to his team with shadowed eyes.  
He didn't believe himself that he was asking such a thing, but he knew fully well that this town would be overrun soon, supplies would dwindle with the wind, and the team may not even...No, he stopped his thoughts there and cut the rope from going any further.

''Boy, are Ya'll feelin' OK?'' Engineer asked, rubbing his head. ''I mean, texas ain't far from here. I woulda' assume Ya'll can get a boat...''

''Look, vee don't have much of a choice. Zhink about it; If zhis town runs out of supplies, vee can't stay here. Vee have to move on. Zhis is our only chance to find somevhere new, some place zhat may have larger stock. Engineer, jou should know zhis. It's jour hometown!'' Medic argued, thumping the table with a clenched fist. ''Vat vould jou rather?!''

''I don't exactly wanna die so...'' Scout nodded, siding with Medic. ''But I don't like boats either.''

''Jou vould be fine.'' Medic assured, shaking his head. ''Demo? Pyro, Sniper, Soldier, Heavy? Jou all haff to agree, can jou not?''

''Well, I say what'ever. Don't bother me lad.'' Demo lazily replied, gulping down his third bottle of scrumpy.  
Medic tutted. ''Pyro?''

Pyro nodded, crossing his arms as he lingered near the corner with a vase. ''Mmm.''

''Sniper? Soldier?''

''Do we get much choice?'' Sniper asked, frowning as he scratched his head. ''I don't hate the idea mate, jus' don't feel loike it would go well is all.''

''Getting on a boat would be the smartest thing to do! Anyone who disagrees will answer to me instead for a rough beating maggots!'' Soldier rallied, jumping onto the table and pumping the breeze with his fist.

''Solider get down.'' Medic said. Soldier frowned, then nodded and hopped of the table to sit back down again. ''Heavy, jour thoughts?''

''Heavy will do what Doctor decides. Heavy trusts Doctor.'' Heavy replied easily.  
Medic was relieved that he didn't have any arguments with his friend at least, but Sniper was proving to be a tough nut instead.

''Sniper, vat can I do to make jour change jour mind?'' Medic asked, sitting down as his feet were beginning to ache and his head was throbbing with a nail-driven headache.

''Dunno mate. I jus' wanna make sure this teams safe. I know ya' have a smart head on them shoulders Doc', but ya' also got to remember ya been through a lot.'' Sniper said. He crossed his arms over his chest and crossed a leg. ''Ya' seem to be the only hope left in this team, and ya Sheila to. Nat's doin' her best as well.''

''Vat are jou saying, Sniper?' Medic leaned forward, the light burning his dry raw eyes. ''Do jou agree?''  
Sniper sighed heavily for a moment, a determined expression lining is eyes and brightening his smile. ''Yeah I do mate. I had that idea for awhoile. Jus' didn't bother to share it.''

''Jou should have. Vee could have been out of here by now if jou did.''

''Well I didn't, but I have now so let's go get it!'' Sniper was determined even more, designated to do the plan. ''Wot else can we do? I ain't lookin' to sit here and starve to skeletons. So let's go.''

''I like jour enthusiasm, Sniper. But first vee need to get za train zhere. I just hope it still runs, if not zhen vee are going to haff to haff a plan B.''

''And if a Plan B ain't grabbable?'' Engineer asked, crossing his arms and looking to his dear friend. ''I mean, trains are easy to get runnin', it's jus' makin' sure they ave' all the parts in em'.''

''I'm sure za train vould, dear fruende. Who is going to start a train in a infestation like zhis?'' Medic replied, rising from his chair again and pacing the floor.

''Vell, I zhink vee should leave as soon as. Za better vee do zhat, za better chance vee haff of getting to it first. Zhere might still be stragglers around zhere looking for a chance to use it.'' Medic paced quicker, his boots like gallops of determination pounding it into the floor. ''Are jou all up for a hike?''

''If a hike means we live den' I'm all for it.'' Scout replied. For once he was listening, despite his accident earlier, the boy was still eager to get on his feet.

''I forgot about jour injury. Scout jou are such a pain, zhis vill only cause issues.''

''I can limp quickly! Just a sprain dat's all.'' Scout grimaced, rubbing his knee with a pouting look.

''Heavy will carry leetle Scout if problem occurs.'' Heavy offered, shaking his head and smiling. He was agreeable to anything, which is why Medic enjoyed the easy attitude the man had. Dare he say it, but he used it as an advantage at times too.

''Gut, Danke Herr Heavy. Vell, I zhink vee should rest up at least. Vee don't vant anyone to fall behind. Understood?''  
Medic eyed them all like gold; He inherited such a strong adaption to being the leader because he didn't want to loose another member of their team like they did with Spy. His death was engraved on his soul, chipping away at him each time he would lie down for slumber that never came, not until he had managed to snuff his memory out for another day.

He crossed his arms when his team nodded their heads in agreement and he could breath again. His chest felt tight with each breath he took and his head was heavy on his neck. It couldn't be the exhaustion could it? No, he knew he couldn't let himself succumb to that, not when he was needed more then ever.  
He shook it off with a smile, a faked hopeful smile before sending his team out of the room and left him in a drumming patter of silence to ring through his ears. The chair didn't feel comforting like it used to when he sat down. He felt it was wrong to. If he sat down, even for just a moment, he could miss something. As a loyal working Doctor he was it was vital to keep his team alive, to keep his head and mind alert, his reflex's up to full capacity. His fear was slipping up again. He wasn't the same man since Spy's death, he was more edged, sharp and thin like a blade's edge.

He never used to be so paranoid but of late he was. It could only take one mess up with this new plan and they would have another lost member. He didn't want to see that again. He didn't want to hold another burden on his shoulders that he hid so deeply down in his dishevelled self. The sound of the door opening dragged him slowly from his thoughts, following by the sweet tapping of Healer's feet on the floorboards. They creaked in denial, but shortly the room settled against her light and hopeful aurora.

''Hallo, handsome.'' She grinned, wiping some dirt of her cheek and walking to his side. ''Are jou OK?''

''Ja. How did zhe rationing go?'' Medic asked, facing her with a beaming smile and tucking his paranoia away for another day. Again.

''Zhey are gut. Vee have a lot more medical supplies zhen vee do meals, but zhat isn't so bad. Vee can ration out meals again, make sure everyone gets small consumptions. Hey.''  
His heart leapt into his mouth. His skin begun to tighten as his hands clenched hers in his, a lump like a boulder forming in his throat. What was giving away his fear? Whatever it was he wanted it to go away.

''Vat?'' He asked.

''Are jou OK? Jou look really...Nervous.'' Healer titled her head and before she could ask more, he pulled her into his embrace and sat her on his lap.

Through the window in front of them they could see over the tree tops and the sunset peering over the branch tops, it's godly golden rays pouring through gaps and kissing feathery green leaf's. The two swayed gently in a grasp that felt tensed between their beating hearts like a drum kit in their heads. Medic was so afraid that his heart was beating so fast he thought Healer would feel it and hear it with it's precipitate state.  
Healer was dreaming about birds and little Archimedes whom had taken a shine to the makeshift lab not long after they had made it gracefully. He often liked to perch himself between the small pile of books and chemistry jars they had on a table, and from there he would rest along with his two Doctors who would lie and dream through the horrific nightmare that had become.

''I vish I could fly.'' Healer suddenly mumbled through a stifling silence.

''Fly? Vat makes jou zhink of such zhings?'' Medic asked, kissing her ear and nibbling it.

''I don't know. Like a bird. Not a plane. I vant to just fly, over zhe forest tops, glide through zhe skies vithout vorry. Don't jou?''

Medic could imagine it; He could feel the breeze almost gushing quickly against his skin, the feeling of being up so high he could feel the adrenaline pump through his veins from the thought of how safe they would be all the way up from the ground. They could free as birds, free from the pain, free from the danger clawing at their ankles. Free from the horror. It was a delusion however and Medic knew that, which is why he put a hand on her hip and gently kissed her ear.

''I don't know. I don't dream as much as jou do, Liebe. But it's not as if vee can fly anymore. I doubt zhere are any planes running.''

Healer sighed, drooping her head slightly. ''Zhat is true.''  
Medic frowned sadly, his teeth grazing over her outer ear as he sighed. ''I didn't mean it in a mean vay Liebe. Perhaps zhere still is, jou never know.''

''Do jou zhink jou and Engi could build a plane?'' Healer grinned, looking back at him as a bird tweeted loudly.

''Vat?'' He nuzzled her neck, trying to avoid those watery cherry eyes. ''Build a plane?''

''Vell, not like a plane, but jou could make it so it could fly. I don't know how, but I am sure it's possible.''  
Medic laughed, kissing her neck. ''Jou are full of imagination Herr Healer, how do jou do it?''  
Healer pecked his lips, a swaying motion of relief soothing her. ''I told jou. A lifetime of studying za mind. And not to mention I vas alvays a little bit of a dreamer vhen I vas younger.''

''I vould haff love to see jou zhen. I bet jou came up vith all sorts.''

''Tried to.'' She moved her lips to the tip of his nose, smiling as he poked her sides softly. ''But not every sing can stay za same. It has to change eventually.''  
Medic lost his smile for his love, her dark emotions gripping his heart strings and playing them like a violin. ''But vee can make new memories.''

''In a place like zhis? New memories vhere zhe dead valk za land? Vhere zhey vant to kill jou? Vat kind of memories can vee create?''  
Medic looked deeply into her eyes. Her heart hammered her chest as his hand crept up along her jaw and traced a finger over her lips. ''Hopeful ones, my Liebe. Vee haff made it zhis far, and vee vill continue to make it zhis far.''

''In zhe zombie apocalypse.'' She laughed, biting the pad of his thumb. ''How can jou be so sure?''

''Because anysing is possible.''

''Jou sly little fox.''


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Grinding gears.

Chapter Fourteen: Grinding gears.

His legs were heavy lead while his back was on the verge of breaking from the weight o the backpack's they all were hauling like draft horses up the steep hill. The sunrise had peered it's rays over the forest tops and spread it's long ghostly fingers across them. Thick fluffy clouds had moved on by in the peachy pink and yellow sky tinted with baby blue swirling together. The steep muddy hill was making it harder to climb up from the recent showers of rain they had since leaving the Gorge base a few days ago, and even now as they padded together they were feeling all a little ravenous. And not for a meal either.  
Medic was keeping a close eye on the pad on Healer's hip that read out a map digitally that they could use to help navigate their way to the train station, but so far it had been a hike that felt more of a never ending dance. They had first gone the wrong way when they left of Gorge's grounds and instead went North-East, but thanks to Healer's handy navigation skills they were put back on track-hopefully at least.

''Ay, we been walkin' for ages lads. When we gonna get there?'' Demo asked as he stepped cautiously over a boulder.

''Nearly zhere, only a little further up zhis hill und it should be zhere.'' Medic replied, tapping on the pad and seeing the tracks pop up. ''Finally.''

''I think trains are a great way to travel.'' Natasha smiled, lighting the mundane mood. ''You can use it as a mobile property too''

''I like zhat idea, Nat.'' Healer agreed, grinning as the two girls stayed in front of the group so they didn't get caught from behind. They had learnt that lesson back when they lost Spy, amongst that clenching horde of stalkers and larkers.

''Well, if ta' train goes then that's great, but if there ain't no boat, then it looks as though the train will be our only hope.'' Engineer added keenly.  
Backs rustled while knee's clicked and groans and moans in anger and exhaustion sung with the howling wind that had blew in from the cold North. The team had managed to stock themselves up in warmer clothes that they found in the Gorge base' locker rooms. Medic had his usual lab coat on but it was fur-lined to keep his neck warm and a muffler to, while the others wore short jackets that were heavily padded to protect them from the biting chill.

They couldn't be bothered to try the RV again to only wind chasing their tails because it didn't work anymore, so they brought a small camping kit to keep by if they ever did need to sit for a moment, but the odds of them all agreeing to that idea were slim to none.  
As they breached the top of the hill as rain begun to spit upon them, they could see to their left in the tall out-stretched tree's, was the train tracks covered in yellow crisped orange leaves. Eyes followed up to the path where the train sat at it's station in a rusted silence. No steam emerged from the train's still wheels and the carts had seen better days for sure, but it was looking to be in good condition from what they could see.

''Der' it is!'' Scout yelled, chucking his ball up in the wind and catching it again. ''Looks pretty good.''

''Vee should be careful, zhere might be some Stalkers nearby.'' Medic replied, pulling out his crossbow and loading a needle into it. ''Demo, check za left side, Soldier, jou get zhe right.''

''On it.'' Demo agreed.  
While the pair checked for Stalkers, the others made their way up to the side of the silent train that didn't look as old as they expected it to. The wheels were all intact while the doors were to, not a single strip of metal removed.  
''Well ain't that a bit ah' luck.'' Engineer said, removing his hard hat and rubbing his head. ''Didn't think it woulda' had any metal left to call it a train. Must have been left when folks tried to run when it all broke out.''

''Zhey must surely be inside though. I mean zhere bodies, or skeletons?'' Healer asked, trying to peer through a window that was to high to see through. ''Me and Nat can take a look?''

''Nein, I don't vant jou or Nat getting hurt.'' Medic objected quickly.  
Healer tutted before kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear, ''Jou vorry to much. Vee are big girls, and vee can handle ourselves. Come Nat.''  
Medic tried to pry her back from her fourth stepping but she shimmied his hand away and poked her tongue out before opening the carriage doors gently. He felt the ticking irk begin to gnaw and nag at his mind, the 'what if's' invading his own breathing space and thought until they bled out horrific scenes in his head that could go wrong.

''Engi, jou look out here for anysing vith za others, I vill secure zhe fraulen's.'' He nodded without any arguments.  
Once he found himself aboard the steel stallion, he peeked his head around the carriage opening to see the two Doctor's observing and exanimating the inside contents of the train; And to his surprise, there really wasn't much to fear. Inside of it was nothing but a few crates full of what appeared to be as stated on their exaggerated labels, 'coats.'  
He frowned, grimacing at the adrenaline running out of his veins. ''Nosing bad?'' He asked.  
Healer shook her head with a smile. ''Nein, it's all clear! It's just a little dirty, not to bad, but it's somesing.''

''Vell, zhat vas a fear vorth losing for once.'' He rubbed his head, avoiding his awkward push to defend them.  
Grime and dirt had collected like dust in the corners of the cart and cobwebs spun from spiders twinkled in the rays of the warm sunshine. There was a odd mattress fitted with a dirty sheet and a lantern perched beside it that only made the team worry, but it could have been from anyone who would bunk down here to perhaps ride out the hectic outbreak that went on months ago.

''So, it's not a passenger train.'' Healer said, kicking some dirt.

''It's a cargo train.'' Medic finished, lowering his crossbow and tilting his head. ''I zhink zhat is a gut zhing.''

''I vould agree.''

''Me too. You might actually not have to worry about fuel either, this thing looks like it hasn't driven in awhile.'' Natasha smiled, blowing on some of he dirt on the walls and coughing as it flew back in her face. ''That's for definite.''

''Vell, all vee haff to do is get it up and running and vee can finally get somevhere.'' Medic sighed. ''Jou too see vat else jou can find, I'll go haff a vord vith Engi and see vat he can do.''

''Alright, should vee look for anysing in particular?'' Healer smiled brightly before Medic could jump over the railing.

''Hmm, just don't get into trouble.'' He replied, smirking.

''I vill do.''

''I mean it.''

''OK!''

Engineer was busy out by the main train controllers cabin and was moving his way through a stringy mess of light cables dangling from the ceiling like twitching entrails pulled from a body. He was muttering cuss words to himself at the sight of the controls, swearing he would never get the train going which caused a rush of worry to hit the Doctor's mind.

''How is it looking Herr Engineer?'' Medic asked, setting his back down and rolling his pin-felt shoulders slowly. They stung even just rolling them, so he hissed in pain and leant against one of the modules flashing colours of white, red and green.  
Engineer shook his head in distaste at the main controls. Medic tapped his foot, awaiting the bad swears to leave his friend' mouth.

''Ta' train can move for sure.'' Engineer assured, so Medic breathed again for a moment. ''But.'' He held his breath again. ''We got to find some instructions for turnin' ta' stupid thing on.''

''Instructions?'' Medic asked, glancing down into a small pocket on a module side. ''Like zhis?''  
Engineer looked up, his face a picture of ease. ''Yeah! Was' is say?''

''Um, nosing. Za page is torn.'' Medic flicked the decapitated piece of paper with his finger before tilting his head. ''Do jou have a pencil?''

''A pencil?'' Engineer felt over his pockets in search of a pen, but the one thing he would be expected to carry, wasn't on him. ''Nope.''

''Fick.'' Medic swore, huffing and putting the clipboard back into the wallet. ''If I could find a pencil, I might be able to read zhe instructions by scribbling zhe indentations through zhe lead.''

''Good idea, jus' need to find a pencil. Healer might ave' one, she always carrying odd things around with her.''

''I know she does, funny little Liebe she is. I'll go ask her. Also, I vanted to ask...''  
Engineer didn't look to his friend but hummed a soft grumble to answer him.

''Vhen vee get so a small city, vhich I hope one of zhose maps vill haff...Vat do vee do if zhere are no boats?'' Medic wouldn't tip-toe around the bush, nor would he beat around it. The question was up for a debate, a answer, a knowing of what if there wasn't.  
''I already told ya', zhere has to be. Sniper seems sure enough. Go ask im', Ah'm sure he will know.'' Engineer replied a little irked then before. ''Look, if ya worried about ya plan going sideways, don't. This here's train seems in good condition, and there might even be a boat. Let's jus' get this up and runnin' and go from there.''

''Danke, Engineer. I'll go see Sniper.''  
Medic didn't want to argue anymore with his friend then he already did, so he went off to the cart where Healer and Natasha were to see how they were getting on, but as he drew closer he could hear the drifting's of panic slip through the open cart door. He rushed in with his crossbow ready to shoot when he haltered, seeing Healer on the floor with Natasha patting her back and mumbling easeful words to her. It took him a moment to think as to why Healer was so upset, but then something shifted in his exhausted brain and he remembered; She hated trains. It wasn't the fear of them actually functioning, it was the fear that what one of them did to her family.

''Healer, mein Liebe, are jou OK?'' He asked, bending down beside her and thanking Natasha. Natasha remained close to Healer's side like a gun which made them both feel embraced by the BLU Medic's undoubtful care and affection. She truly was, as Healer would say, a blessed soul.  
Healer was panting, breathing quickly like a dog overheating. Her hand clutched her chest where it felt it was tightening, the sensation of a rubber band around it and the need, the want, to breath, to take a deep breath in and exhale peacefully out again. She was panicking over something that wasn't in view, but more so in her dark mind.

''Sorry.'' She breathed heavily. ''I-I thought I vould be OK.''

''It's OK, I understand.'' Medic soothed. He could see through the breakage of Healer's panic that Natasha had been in wonder as to why Healer was so nervously agitated. ''It vas a family incident. She lost zhem in a train accident.''

''Oh, I am sorry. I really didn't mean-''  
''It's fine, I'm OK.'' Healer shook her head, rising to her wobbly feet and pacing the floor. If he went any faster she would leave burn marks in the cart's flooring. ''It's just a zhing, zhat is all.''

''Healer, it is not just a 'zhing', jour in a state of panic. Let us help.''

''Well You can all start by explaining what the heck it is your doing on my train.''

The trio spun round to fast they caught a spell of dizziness from the whipping and spotted up against the cart door frame, was a man who looked to be in his late thirties'. His beard was short, but long enough so you could see the snowy white stubble sprouting through the brown highlights in the corners of his cheeks. His eyes were a deep, forest green and his hair was a very light brown mixed with grey speckles dusted lightly around it. He looked quite strong for his age, though his stern but welcoming demeanour had them all on the edge of the train.  
Medic frowned as he eyed the man cautiously. ''Vee mean no harm, sir.'' He said proudly. ''Vee vere trying to get zhis train starting.''

''You wanted to get it started?'' The man frowned, and then he laughed. He threw his head back as he did so, a wheezing mottled cough heaving it's way through his thick rattling chest. For a man like himself, he must have consumed many dangerous fumes to sound that rickety and worn he could have been mistaken for being a bed creaking. ''Your a bunch o' funny guys, I like it. My-My names Ray, s'cuse my awful wheezing, I ain't been in good shape since uh, well, whatever the fuck you wanna call this mess, eh?''  
Healer had forgotten all about her panic for being on the train and had settled for her hand to be holding her rifle by it's noose holster, for a 'just in case' moment. Natasha had done the same as Medic stood tall like he always did and examined the man for what her was worth.

''Nice to meet jou Ray, mein name is Faramund, zhis here is Healer and Natasha.'' Medic replied, easing his identity slowly onto the stranger. It wasn't as if anyone cared for who you were anyway. ''Apologies for uh, disturbing jour peace.''  
''Nah, you ain't disturbed it-far from it. It's nice to see some new faces. Since I found this silver hunk of a beast, I ain't been able to get the beauty going. I got the keys, but some of the carts are busted and locked into each other, and I couldn't make out the monitor instructions either.''

''You seem quite friendly for a stranger.'' Natasha said, eyeing him as if he was a foreign species. ''Do you mean harm?''

''No, no, no. No I don't, Natasha. I just get joyed when I see I ain't the only one still out. Sometimes it feels like you are, like your completely alone. You seem unfamiliar to that feeling though, got yourself quite a nice group.''

''Vee are, Ja, but vee mean no harm. Do jou?''  
Medic clenched his gun in his tight-fisted hands as he spoke the question that usually set off all guns blazing, but instead this man seemed as if he didn't care. He softly smiled before he sat down on the mattress and rubbed his head, completely oblivious to the trio holding guns to their backs. He seemed unfazed, as if all this had changed the man he once used to be, whoever that was.

''Are you getting this train started?'' He asked, agitated but friendly enough for them to release their tensed grip on their weapons.

''Vell, zhat's vhy vee came here. Vee didn't expect it to be vacant however.'' Medic replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

''Well, go get it runnin'.''  
The man handed a set of keys generously over to them along with a pencil that was sharp enough to de-code indentations easily. The trio were shocked at such a friendly gesture so much so, that they offered to stay with him while Medic got the train up and running. Returning back to the cabin, Medic jingled the keys with a grin and pulled the map from the map pocket out and begun to scribble roughly against the paper.  
When it came to the switching of the keys and the controls, Engineer had it covered and got the train set in motion with ease. It was like spreading butter for him while the others had seemed to learn along the way. All had been going to well to be hopeful, which is when Medic spotted something unusual with Scout and his sudden urge to limp on his non-broken leg.

''Scout, is every sing alright?'' Medic asked when the team were boarding the steam flaring train. ''Jou've been limping.''

''What? Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine.'' Scout replied, shrugging off any nerves he had.  
He tried to climb the steps to the train's small side-walk when his ankle gave way with a creaking crack and sent him flying backwards to the muddy ground. He groaned in pain as his back hit it with a hard force it nearly knocked the breath right out of him. He shuffled back from Medic with a worried look and backed into a stump.

''Ya'll comin' or not?'' Engineer shouted from the cabin.

''I be right zhere, Engi, just a moment.'' Medic called back, crossing his hands.  
Engineer, bewildered by the scene before him, climbed out of the cabin and walked over to the railing where he could see the men more clearly. He could see Scout's irritated attitude force itself against Medic's pressuring angst to know what was wrong, but Medic didn't see the small tear in his trousers by his ankle.

''Uh...Medic?'' Engineer mumbled, pointing to the boys ankle. ''Ya might wanna see this.''  
''What's ta' bladdy' hold up?'' Demo yelled impatiently from the main cabin. Then he saw it to because Medic had pushed the trouser bottom up to reveal a bite.  
It was small, the indentations of bloody raw teeth marks taking a large chunk out of his ankle had left him with a nasty bruise contouring it's way around the redness. It glimmered gracefully in the light from it's hidden quarters, proud that it was finally brought to it, and Scout's face-always so egoistic and care-free-was full of bleeding fear.

''I-I didn't know until ya' were workin' on da' stupid train...'' He defended, looking away as Medic poked and prodded the wound carefully. ''I-I didn't know to tell you...''

''No, Scout.'' Healer sighed, dropping to her rear and sliding off the cart's floor. She assisted Medic with her equipment, but they both knew the inevitable was nearing Scout, and death would soon be at his side.

Medic watched as Healer bit her tongue with ferocious anger to stop the tears, but even doing so made it harder to speak when she had words weighing her down. Their time ticking away just like Scout's was, tick, tick, tick. It run in their ears, and as much as they wanted to speak their final words, they just seemed to be no time to get them out.

''Vat bit jou? Larker, Stalker? Or teether?'' Medic asked roughly, gently putting the boy's ankle to the cool mud and sighing. ''Answer, bitte.''

''It vas uh...It was a teether.'' Scout replied regretfully.  
The team was sent into utter hectic sighs of moans and groans that sounded as if they were crying almost. Healer looked to Medic with big eyes as wide as a gap, large, scared, worried...Upset. He wished to feel her hurt but he could feel numbness in his heart, it was why he could remain to calm during chaos while others panicked and wailed, but seeing another team member, the fastest team member, go down, had sent chills along his spine.

''A teether. Vee have no hope.'' Medic said bluntly. ''Zhere za oldest kind and though zhey have been prone to absorbing all sorts, I am afraid zhat jou vill suffer vhatever chemicals zhey had inside zhere saliva too.''

Scout shook his head in denial, blinded by the truth. He begun to rub at the wound like mad man, scratching, pulling, picking at the teeth marks as if they were dead rats, clawing it away and turning it into a sour red colour that looked as if it burned-stung like hell even. Healer covered her mouth to hide her muffled cries as Medic deduced what was to be done; The only option there was left to do.

''There is no bloody way I'm letting ya' shoot h'im.'' Sniper said gruffly. He sounded like a bear with sand paper down his throat, though that could have been the urge to ight back his chokes to cry. ''He comes with us. You and Healer can work on a cure, roight?''  
Sniper got down to Scout's level and pulled him close, further away from the two Doctors in hysteria and hurry.

''We already lost one, I ain't bloody losing another!'' Sniper yelled, causing the branches to whistle and howl. ''Ya' jus' a bunch of lunatics if ya' kill another team mate.''

''Vee didn't kill Spy, either.'' Medic argued, frowning and staring daggers at Sniper. ''But I am varning jou, vee let Scout on za train and he vill turn and infect us all! Do jou vant zhat?''

''Please...I won't turn will I? I don't really wanna be a...A cannibal.'' Scout tried to laugh, but he wheezed horrifically it matched the sound of the train's puffing. ''I don't wanna...''  
Healer looked to Medic with a tight painful expression. She didn't want to do this as much as he didn't, but they both knew they didn't have a choice and if they left it any longer then their whole team would be in danger. She wasn't against the idea, but she was on the fence at least.  
Medic drooped his head rubbing his hair and sighing as Sniper argued further, his voice becoming an annoying alarm to Medic then a soothing reminder he was still alive.

''I ain't leavin' Scout, mate. That, is just that. He stays with us.'' Sniper cemented, gripping the boys shirt.

''Fine.'' Medic said. ''He comes, but vhen he turns he vill be za first to rip jour neck open.''

''At least it will be done by a friend.'' Sniper retorted, snaking the boy up from the dirt and hauling him inside the cart with Pyro helping him.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Loss and renew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 130 views, that's crazy. I really have been wanting to write a story like this with my favourite game alongside others I love, but it means a bunch to see that people are reading it. I put a lot of effort into this story and I know I took a short break, but sometimes when we hit rough patches we have to. But I'm back, and it's about that time to go switch things up a bit.

Chapter Fifteen: Loss and renew:

He tapped the pencil on the wood softly. It pinged and vibrated through the rattling chest of the train heaving full-steam down the rusted and grinding tracks gritting it's teeth as it cackled and quacked from the rough pounding of the wheels. His eyes had never left Scout's grey mottled yellow body that was lurched in the corner beside Healer and Natasha. The two were asking something so hopeless it hurt to even hear them try to source a cure for the young boy who was leaning on deaths doorstep.  
He crawled his way there, and if Medic would bring him back he would. But it wasn't his turn to go. Not yet, and hopefully, not ever. For now at least. The scenery was passing quickly, the forest tops moving on by swiftly like it was on a cinema screen. The breeze was salty, the smell of nearing sadness and sorrow thickening together, clumping like mud in a ditch. A ditch where Scout would soon be; His face wasn't a pretty picture. It was more specific to a graffitied one then a beautiful one. His skin was grey, blotches of yellow blobbing up on his arms and legs like dots. His eyes were colourless, empty. Medic dare not say they were hollow, yet, but they were for sure soon going to be.

The whitest white had glazed over them soon after he revealed his bite and his un-responsive desire to ignore them and rest was a sign he wasn't going to be a friendly being for much longer. The rest of the group had cluttered like broken furniture to the back of the train with Medic, keeping a safe distance as far as they could for safety. Or for violence if needed. He took a glance at his team mates huddled almost together as their minds matched the pace of the train, maybe even a little faster, and for a moment he could see they were counting on him once again to make the hard call. Sniper was so enraged that he stormed off to the main train cabin with Engineer and decided to lay out his thoughts with him instead.

''He Von't be zhe one to do it, however.'' Medic said when he stormed off. ''I vill be.''

'Why ya think that mate?'' Demo man asked, his throat a desert as he yearned for a scrumpy in his ravenous pit. ''Ey' sure knows he jus' worried for the boy.''

''Vee all are. It is another loss for zhe team!'' Medic rose his voice, chucking the pencil to the side of the train and watching it scamper away to the corner. ''It alvays falls on mein shoulders to deal vith zhe hard part, isn't it? Jou know I vould do it, but it doesn't ignore zhe fact zhat it might be hard too.''  
He was calm. Almost. The team sighed, unison singing through sighs.

''Doctor is good. Doctor knows how to send friend away.'' Heavy reassured with a smile. He adored his Doctor so much so that he knew how to make him feel better when Healer wasn't around. He was glad they still had him around, or they would be in trouble without there friendly giant. ''Leetle Scout might be OK.''

''I don't know, Heavy.'' Medic shook his head, banging it softly against the rusted cart door. ''Look at how zhe town folk haff turned. Look at vat zhey haff become. Me and Healer haff tried a cure, countless times! But vee don't have zhe right materials at certain base's.''

''Well let us hope maggots that Texas has something to offer!'' Soldier committed, saluting his proud country that laid in ruins. A tomb. A helpless tomb.  
Medic huffed at the Soldier's exaggerated attitude and took his attention to his concern once again. Scout was laid out on the floor with the two Doctor's beside him, their hands poking and pinching his wrists and checking his forehead for his rising fever. It seemed that there was no hope for the boy, and Medic wished he had that pencil still to tap and drum his thoughts and irking agitation away.

It wasn't long before the group could sense the fear really begin to make itself known. The tender, soft, humming groans had begun to echo out of the boys mouth as he laid there, completely drained of his once usual active self, and the woman begun to mumble in quick hushed tones.

''Is ever sing alright?'' Medic called over, shifting on his rear and getting up.

''Medic, I don't zhink he is...'' Healer tried to find her words. ''I zhink he isn't...''

''Healer is trying to say that it might be best to ease the boys suffering.'' Natasha finished, trying to comfort Healer who was flickering her eyes.  
His mind droned on at the thought, the knowing, of what it was he had been tasked with. What they had all been tasked with. It was like bells in his ears but not ones for a happy occasion, they were ones for a dream. A dream he didn't think he would have to actively participate in.

''Zhere is no vay Sniper vill stop zhe train for zhat procedure.'' Medic replied, crossing his arms as Scout huffed and growled like a dog. He was beginning to sound and act like one to, twitches and rabid clawing on the floor. It was interesting to examine, but dangerous to be so close to at this moment.

''Jou'll haff to convince him. If vee don't, zhen it could only lead in our deaths too...'' Healer warned, her gaze a heavy shove on his part.

''Und vat if he doesn't vant to?''

''Zhen jou can send Scout in zhere and haff him see for himself.''  
Medic didn't argue with her words and instead took the risk of another fight brewing in the cabin. At least he wouldn't be alone in conducting the talk he would much rather Healer do since she was so skilled in Charisma and words. When he got to the cabin after nimbly shuffling his way across the small deck, he caught the attention of only Engineer who was busy controlling the steaming beast itself. The lights were on full beam like a bull charging it's way down the track, pounding wheels, the smell of the salty breeze. It all hit him again, and for a moment he just wanted to stay there and feel the rush of being safe stick to him some more.

He cleared his throat proudly and spotted Sniper glance over his shoulder from the other side of the small cabin near the busted window.  
''I have somesing to say.'' Medic said, his voice as strong as it could go. ''Und it is in regard of Scout und-''

''If your sayin' wot I think ya sayin' mate, then ya' can go back to the cart and shove the words back down.'' Sniper replied rudely. His gaze was set upon the Medic and a growling showdown begun between their eyes.

''Sniper, I am not haffing zhis argument. He vill kills us all if vee let him stay any longer!'' Medic spat, stepping closer to the Aussie man.

''An' I ain't takin' pat in ya' stupid fockin' idea to go killin' him! Are ya bloody stupid? Coz' I think ya lost ya mind just a tad mate.'' Sniper retorted back, taking his standing step closer to his friend. ''We. Ain't. Killin'. Him.''

Medic flared his nostrils like a enraged bull, the power of the cargo train thrusting itself through him as they went faster. Or maybe that was just the adrenaline pumping itself up from the sensation.

''Do jou vant to become one of zhose zhings?'' Medic asked, bringing his face closer to Snipers. ''Because zhe amount of suffering jou are putting into zhat boy is makin' it harder for him to sustain himself!''

''We ain't fockin' killing him!''  
A punch landed itself into the Medic's gut. It hit him hard and square as it knocked the wind right out of him, the hard boulder forming in the centre of his torso. He fell backwards into the module before regaining himself and blocking another punch that Sniper had swung.

''Would Ya'll stop playing showdown and sort somein' the fuck out?!'' Engineer yelled over the struggle.  
Medic had locked Sniper into a block up against the module and was holding his hands down with his boots, his knee pressed against the Aussie's neck as his eyes gazed up at him, startled. Alone. Defeated. Medic took advantage of this and took upon his lover's hard teachings she had taught him.  
''Enough, Sniper. I did not come here to fight. I came here to reason vith jou! If he turns, zhink of all zhe pain he vould be in. Zhink of how much it vould hurt for him to come charging at jou, trying to kill jou. Jour best friend.'' Medic said softly, slowly, enchantingly.  
Sniper wiggled some more, his hands trying to wiggle underneath the pressure form the smooth leather boots. ''I don't wanna hurt the boy...'' He whined, his eyes glassy. ''I jus' wanna see him happy. I jus' wanna see him laugh, make a joke. Ya know? I know I wos' fockin' cruel to him at times, but I didn't mean a single word. And now, seein' him like that...'' Sniper jerked his tears backed, his head lulling. ''It kills me, Medic. Really.''

''Vee all found Scout to be a...Rare and enthusiastic boy to be around. Und as great of a mercenary he vas, vell...He vill be honoured just like Spy vas. But vee can't take zhat chance.''

Medic eased it as best as he could against the gagging Sniper. He released his knee gently, not taking it away fully but just far enough to Sniper could breath a little easier and waited for his friend to decide.  
For a moment he thought he would say no again, but when he nodded softly and let out a croaky sob, Medic removed his feet of Sniper's hands and crossed his arms. Sniper looked crushed. His eyes were a grizzling watery fountain while his cheeks had been stripped off colour completely. He looked as if he was going to be sick.

''Who uh-Who's comin'? I-I don't think I can do this alone mate.'' Sniper said when they were back in the cart.  
Scout had been twitching and jolting his body more roughly since Medic had seen him since, and his groans were becoming more louder and angrier. The team weren't against it anymore. It was almost as if Sniper's permission was all they needed to halt the steel beast to a grinding stop near a shrouded area in bushes and deep disorientating forests. It was almost to beautiful to be real. But it was.

''Healer and I vill vee vith jou.'' Medic replied. ''Vee should do it far avay from zhe train. Und quickly.''

Sniper sniffed loudly and nodded his head that was lowered like a dog. Healer managed to pick the boy up in her arms and guide herself off the cart's flooring to the ground with a soft thump. The two men followed while Natasha stayed to comfort the team who one-by-one saluted and sent the boy off to a better-and hopefully-more safer place where he can rest with Spy.

The trio made a walk into the cascading darkness slowly. Sadness had hung above their heads like mistletoe, as amusing and ironic as the statement may seem, they both knew it had to be done. There was no risks they could take. And there certainly wasn't no time to go find some supplies to build a teleporter anymore. It felt as though the bushes were watching them as they walked however. Branches seemed to lurch closer, tangling themselves around their shoulders, clawing up their sides, engulfing them in sorrow and guilt.  
Scout had felt so light to Healer that medic found it uneasy to see her carry him like a small doll, lifeless. Deceased almost. They arrived a perfect spot a short hike into the woods that they found to be a peaceful resting place for Scout.  
It was a small pond with Lily pads dotted around it's twinkling waters like freckles, and the tall bushes and oak beasts shrouding them made it feel as though it was a secret place. A hidden spot just for him. Medic had Scout be leant up a small boulder cluster that had formed into a small cliff hanging over the pond slightly. They said their beloved hopes and honours to the boy who growled in denial almost, and then came the Beretta Sniper had lifted from his back pocket that casted the mood in a heavy silence.  
He stared at the black weapon for a long while, discovering it's every fine details from screw holes to plating. He knew it off by heart and had a image printed in his head of it. Scout groaned again, an unsettling sound they had become accustom to other stalkers, but seeing their friend reciting the same noise made it harder to hear.

''OK.'' Sniper said, bouncing the gun in his palm softly. ''OK. Here' goes. For Scout.''  
Medic cradled Healed close to his side as she bit her lip and pointed her direction away when Sniper brought the gun up and loaded it with a hesitant glide. Their hearts were thumping their chests louder then a group of drums, and the blood rushing through their bodies was dizzying. They could even keep up with themselves like they used too.

''I'm sorry, mate.'' Sniper mumbled, and Medic thought he was talking to Scout, but he wasn't. He drooped the gun in defeat and look to Medic, whom had been contemplating why he had heard no gunshot.

''Vat?'' Medic replied, Healer shuffling on nervous feet beside him.

''I-I can't do it. Jus' seems wrong.''  
Medic sighed. Not in anger for his friends decision, but for the fact that it had seemed to always fall on his head to do the dirty work.

''I'll do it.'' He said because Sniper was giving him pleading eyes. ''Jou go back to zhe train and I'll meet jou zhere. Healer, jou go to.''

''I'm not leaving jou out here.'' Healer argued, standing her ground. ''Jou might get into trouble.''

''Nein, go. I don't vant jou to get hurt.''

Medic could tell that Healer knew he wasn't on about physical hurt, but more so the mental hurt she would feel if she saw this mercy play out before her very eyes. She kicked up a fuss in her head about it before she finally gave in and shuffled on back to the train with Sniper, leaving Medic in a spiral of feelings.  
His head was aching almost as he watched Scout raise an arm, groaning softly, slowly. Gurgling like a new-born, grinding his teeth against his lower lip where blood had begun to drool. His skin was mottled heavily to a dark grey, sickly, the sort you wouldn't want in your own property. Medic watched him attempt to move with weak arms and legs, but all he could do was move them up and down, clawing at the salty breeze that had picked up, and growl.  
''I am sorry, mein fruende.'' Medic said quietly. ''Forgive me, Junge soldaten.''  
He squeezed the bullet as he stared wide-eyed into the boys grey misty ones. The bullet shot straight through between his eyes and chipped out the back of his head, wedging itself into the boulder behind him. Birds took flight from a nearby bush as the gunfire sounded out like a siren of leaving, a wailing howl of sad mourning. A farewell drifting through the salty breeze that turned sour.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the train ride was quiet. If the clacking of wheels didn't count and the howling of the wolf's cry throughout the chilly wind, then it could have been a pleasant journey to the city itself. But there was something in their way throughout the royal blue sky freckled with twinkling stars and fluffy clouds drifting on by. Medic could feel the train grind it's gnarly teeth to a halt, a shuddering jolt that sent him lifting upwards for a moment and hitting the dirty mattress he laid on again. He hook his head as he sat up and rubbed at his temples, the slumber sticking to the corners of his eyes and causing a restless blur. Rubbing it away, he could see more clearly that the team had to been disturbed from slumber.

''Please don't say ta' bladdy' train's ran out a' fuel.'' Demo man mumbled from the deepest, darkest corner of the train. He was rubbing his eyes and squinting at the torch Medic had flicked on to see more clearly through the murky darkness.  
All safety they once felt was now gone, because the train was halted and they knew they were a much easier target to reach when idle.

''I'll go see.'' Medic replied, scuffing his shoe and getting up. Beside him he could see Healer curled up beside him somehow managing to remain in a distant slumber he hoped was doing her good. Beside her was Natasha who was just coming to and wondering why they had halted their steaming journey of safety.

''Engineer might need help. Make sure jou vatch zhe cart, shut zhe doors if jou haff to.'' Medic said as he left the cart.

''Right on it maggot! Don't get killed out there!'' Soldier replied, saluting a rather weak and loopy salute.

The darkness was blinding. He couldn't see where he was going or where he was setting his feet. He carefully reached his hand out to find the rail with a cautious movements to not fall over them or slip off the train itself. His instincts in his mind had conjured dup fears only a child would fear; Only this time it was more different. He was fearing a stalker may just get him this time, grab him while he wasn't looking.  
The torch was flickering and flashing which only made matters worse. They only had a few more batteries left to spare for the torch, but even that was on its way out from the amount of bashes and bangs it had encountered. When Medic finally reached the cabin, he opened the door carefully in fear of the worst but was relieved when he saw Engineer alive and well. Well, nearest as well as could be.  
He was cussing his way a rhyme almost which made Medic cross his arms and pout at the mans rude swears leaving his mouth, and cleared his throat to grab his attention.

''Herr Engineer, vhy is zhe train idle?'' Medic asked, tapping his foot.

''Because look ya' stupid gnarl!'' Engineer replied, grabbing Medic's chin and pulling his attention to the front screen. Through the dusty chipped glass Medic could see a large cluster of debris blocking the trains route. It was mainly chipped and crumpled debris from the bridge towering over the underpass shrouded in a ghostly darkness. Leaves had begun to sprout out like fingers crawling for light to kiss them again, for another being to feel their soft tips. The bridge has been in ruins for a long time guessing by the state the remaining parts of it that were dangling on weak legs, ready to crumble, and Medic was stunned at what could be done.

''No offence or anythang', but 'ah don't wanna get killed on a train by ghoulies.'' Engineer huffed, fixing his hard hat with a hand on his hip. He scratched it in thought as Medic sighed, another issue to over drag their route once again.  
It was decided that the group should exit the safety of the train to look for a way to move it around. The easy option would have been Demo man's Sticky bomb launcher which would remove the remains out like a whippet, but then there was the fear that it may draw attention to them all by the eerie woods engulfing them. They were in the middle of darkness itself, at it is centre, close to the creeps lurking and hunching near.

''If vee are doing zhis, zhen let's do it quickly.'' Medic ordered, looking around the woods carefully to make sure no one was approaching.

''It ain't exactly gonna be quiet lad. Ya' bladdy' kiddin' right?'' Demo man sauntered, cocking his weapon up and leaning it against his chest. ''Ya' wanna do it, or are ye' to girly to?''

''Shut up Herr Demo, and just do it. Engineer, make sure zhe train is already running, OK?''

''Already on it, go get Sniper into position to, make sure he ain't-''  
Medic waited for Engineer to finish when he suddenly cut his words short, killing them from his pencilled cordless vocals. His attention was stolen by something else. Up on the bridge, shrouded in the hues of the royal blue scenery moving slowly around them, were a pair of people waving cautiously at them.

\-------  
Language meanings for Medic and Healer:

Junge soldaten= 'Young Soldier.'


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The path hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for another long wait. I was playing to much TF2 and RDR2...Sorry.  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter. I really do need to get it finished soon because more story ideas keep popping into my head and I always abandon others.  
> Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen: The path hidden.

Weapon necks were clicked into place. Fingers traced the trigger carefully. Barrels were aimed. Eyes flickered through the glassy glow sights of the guns small scopes. Mouths were dry, tensed Hearts were thumping and thumping and thumping like a rabbits foot on the ground, pounding heavily like drums. Blood was rushing quickly as the salty breeze turned their skin to a red raw colour. In a line they stood, neatly, kept cleanly, no mistakes to off-put a perfect shot. The silhouette's had stopped waving and had surrendered their hands through the thick darkness that only the torch Soldier held could just about cut through.  
He shined the light upwards towards their faces where they squinted and grimaced at the blaring god ray before them.

''We-We mean no harm!'' One shouted down to the mercenaries. It was a woman. Young. But old enough to be legal by the sound of her matured voice slinking it's way towards them. It was pitched perfectly, and then another bright and cheery voice spoke.

''We were looking for supplies...We-We didn't think a train ran anymore...Are you all OK?'' The second woman spoke softly, caringly.  
It could be to good to be true, Medic had thought, so he asked Soldier to ask them to come down while he shined the light on them to see if they tried anything hasty. The two woman had gingerly made their way down carefully, hands still in a surrender when they reached the ground and turned with dismantled and dishevelled looking faces. Up close they were rather friendly looking; One of them had ginger hair tied in a bun with big dark chocolate eyes and a pretty baby face. She was thin, like most of them had succumb to, and had freckles dotted over her cheeks and nose. The other woman was slightly taller and had brown hair pulled up into a messy plait. It hung down her back like a noose as she moved, the light catching her tanned features. She had big enthusiastic green jewels for eyes that twinkled as she smiled welcomingly at the group.

''My names Willow.'' Willow-who was the girl with the envious green eyes greeted. ''And this here is Akita.''  
Akita gave a small wave to the group. She had seemed to be the rather joyful of the two. ''Hey. Sorry we scared you, we were only scavenging.''

''It's fine, but Ya'll should really be careful.'' Engineer eased, tilting his hat at the team greeted the two girls. ''Ya' don't know what could be lurking nearbah'.  
''We've been doing this for ages, trust me when I say it don't get any easier.'' Willow laughed, hooking her arm around Akita's waist. ''But as long as I know she's safe it don't bother me to any extent.''

Medic frowned at the two woman making idle chit-chat towards his team; It was rather peculiar to engage in talk other then just to his usual team mates, and yet they had not even pulled a gun or something to cause harm at them. It could just be some ploy.

''Have jou been out here long?'' Medic asked, eyeing them closely. ''Und are jou related?''

''Woah, geez'. Gotcha' self a bit of a detective there huh?'' Akita laughed which earned herself a elbow to the ribs from Willow. She piped down after that and smiled. ''Sorry. Not to make it awkward or anything, but me and her are partners.''

Akita winked sultrily before twining her hand into Willow's gloved one. The gang were stunned, but none the less they were grateful for their honesty and fearless confessions. Healer had studied the love between same Genders and found it to be more unique and beautiful then a same sex relationship. She didn't know why, but she could always tell that they secretly felt a bout of pride when they announced their love together, and how it had seemed to be a careless secret. She waved them on with full support none the less.

''Excuse us for being so rude.'' Medic cleared his throat as he spoke, cutting the tensed barrier between them. ''But vee vere in zhe middle of somesing. Do jou zhink jou haff another vay of getting zhat out of zhe vay?''  
Medic pointed to the debris that laid in ruin amongst itself. The woman were slightly inopportune when they saw the softly groaning debris behind them hanging by a mere thread if rusted disease ridden piping, and not to point out the sharp nails protruding through he concrete. It was no lie that the two woman were baffled by the odd encounter, but they weren't expecting to hang around for long and hear a steaming steel stallion belting it down a rusted railway line they thought was out of date.

''Well, we figured we'd find a way around it. But that highway line is crumbling.'' Akita said as she looked back. ''It doesn't look sturdy enough to walk on. So, we were going to head back the way we came until we heard you guys. That thing-and no offence-but it's probably conjured up he entire forest full of Stalkers and what not.''  
Willow looked back as she bit her lip. Medic could see she was fearing for her lover and her safety like any normal civilian would; But they were the ones who didn't point their guns quick enough to avoid the issue.

''Vee help jou, and jou help us.'' Medic said, but it sounded more like a deal then a simple order.

''You get us out alive with your fancy guns, and we can work together from onwards if you want. Akita here is good at finding animals for meals. We could give you benefits.''

''I say vee should do it.'' Healer mumbled in Medic's ear softly. ''Zhey don't look like zhey vould turn on us.''

''Liebe, jou can never be to sure.'' Medic whispered.  
He faced the two woman who greeted with ordinary smiles that were dodgy and scruffy; The usual appearance of most survivors that had delayed their inevitable fate.

''Well, let's get it over with. You're going to maybe need to use that to blow it out.'' Akita pointed to Demo's sticky launcher, then to Soldier's heavy loaded RPG on his shoulder. ''And maybe that too.''

By the time the sky was a deeper royal blue and starry freckled haze turning by slowly, the team had already managed to blow half the debris all over the place from the impact by the sticky launcher Demo man had fired. The noise was a loud and rattling boom that could have been heard at least four states away. The team were in shambles at the worrying fear they had dragged the dead from their slow shuffling routine and could already hear them nearing closer. A soft shuffle would seem to mimic the wind whistling against leaves, but it was only the wind. Medic was already ushering his team onto the train, already making sure Healer and Natasha were safely escorted on when the horrid dread had finally hit him in the gut.

The loud obnoxious bangs and drew the horde hiding in the forests clumped together like bee's were already on their way out. They were at the back of the steel stallion with white twinkling glazed eyes and their off-putting groans and gurgles seeping through is ears like acid. He was put off already more then fascinated by how they were alive, but he would have to wait to delve deeper into that idea and put his own life first if he wanted to get that far.

''Start zhe train! Now! Zhere coming!'' Medic hollered to Engineer and Sniper who were chuffing the train to life again. He didn't care about being loud anymore. Th dead were already listening, already setting eyes on their next victims. ''I said now! Raus!''  
The train puffed like a old man on a pipe, wheezing as it's gears grinded unhealthily together. The wheels rattled to life, chittering and chattering their teeth against the rusted rails. It was loud. It was obvious. It was a festival screaming to the dead, 'come over here, living over here for you're taking!' Medic grimaced and ducked back into the main carriage where he felt a moral of safety. But only a glimpse of it. The fear was still there but it was drowned by the screaming of the train pulling away and the wheels grinding. It drilled it's way through Medic's teeth as he watched the horde sink away into the background and the wind push itself in a threating way against his back, almost as if it was trying to push him back near the horde.  
The team had slinked away in the corners again when he turned around, huddled up in a cold chill, face as dark as dark could get. Solemn. Lonely. And the only person who could cheer up such a dire mood, was not here anymore.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Akita and Willow were stunned. The team before them all loaded up with big intimidating weapons, attire that would put a gang to shame, and yet here they were with faces as glum as gloomy could go. Medic could see them from the corner of his eye whispering quietly, muttering something in a soft voice so he couldn't hear. He could, but he wasn't going to start a fight that would only turn sour and petty, so he bit his own tongue and kept to himself while they stormed down the railway.

''So, I think we wanna say thank you for saving our assess back there.'' Akita said, cutting the silence with her hot voice. ''We really do appreciate it.''

''No problem.'' Natasha replied, seeing how the team around her had succumb to silence. She rubbed her neck in awkwardness before shuffling closer to Healer.

''Where were you heading anyway?'' Natasha continued, leaning her head back against the wall of the carriage and listening.

''Well, we were on our way too-''  
From then on, the voices seemed to be drowned and choked out for Medic. He couldn't hear them anymore. His head was in a rush of adrenaline filled hesitation and stress. Two members already lost, was it? He hoped it was, it had to be. He had been counting who was left. It was so sad to do that, he knew this, but he found that counting out his team would help him know who was alive or not. His throat was clenched by a hand that was sweeping it's way all the way around. He felt his body wobble for a moment, his thoughts a cascading tunnel without no light to enlighten the dreary way down. It felt like he was slipping down the rabbit hole, a long way down, no way up unless he found his source of sanity to bring him back; But it was right beside him.

Healer was laughing at something. The corners of her cheeks were pinned right up until it looked like it hurt and her eyes were bright and beaming with colour. It was probably the most happiest she had seen her since the outbreak, and he was becoming to find her happiness a source of comfort. A way to go safely. A path to head along because it was hopeful. It was clear. He liked that aurora she had on him.

''Ya'll ready?! Think' we reached the end ah' the line folks!'' Engineer's voice beamed from the cabin.  
Medic sucked through gritted teeth in annoyance to his friends loud mouth, but quickly snuffed it out and rose to his feet. The train had begun to slow it's chuffing and puffing body down. The wheels clicked loudly and the steam breathed out from underneath it like fire. The train had finally ran out of oil to run on and had left them stranded in a small town. Teufort.

''Vell...Guess it's now or never.''


	17. Chapter seventeen: Lost paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy. Sorry it's another late one, I have been busy with personal health and all. If you like, let me know what you think about it in a review. And thank you to 172 views? I think that's what it currently is at, I honestly didn't think it was that good. Again, thank you.

Chapter seventeen: Lost paradise.

He could have sworn he had seen something nearby lurking in the shadows. It kept darting behind objects like a bat flapping through the blinding darkness, trying to hide, sneak, scope them out. The town had never felt so dull and grey and murky. It felt more hollow then he remembered with the buildings looking like ancient artefacts dug into the ground, cemented their place in the soil; Staining it with their emptiness. What once was.

Medic didn't expect to feel so much sorrow towards a town he never really cared for, but being here now with his own feet stood on the dusted pavements dripping in rust and dirt and fog, well he could defiantly feel some sort of his soul die with it again. The wind was howling like a lone wolf on a hill, calling out for it's pack as they padded their way through the streets. Lamp posts had tumbled into the pathways while cars had been crashed into walls, stuck in position, in a final gear, their skeletal drivers still sat at the wheel. Windows to buildings were hollow, empty, soullessly gazing upon the group of survivors barely shuffling through the town that had seemed to shove it's anger upon them.  
It didn't feel right to Medic and he made that very clear to his team.  
''Eyes peeled. I don't vant anyone to get hurt.'' He said quietly. By his side his crossbow was clutched and Healer remained near his left hip, almost glued to it. ''Akita, Villow, make sure jou keep an eye on our backs.''

''S'cuse me sir?'' Willow argued, scoffing. ''Don't bloody think so. We ain't here to soak up bullets or be a chew toy for the stalkers.''

''I didn't say jou vere. I asked jou to keep an eye out.'' Medic retorted, shutting up Willow who slunk back to her lover with a huff. Akita smiled gently and patted her arm.

''Leave it darling, these people are just a little paranoid is all.''

''Paranoid of the stalkers, or us?'' Willow snickered, and Medic felt his blood boil.

''Willow, just leave it.''

''Look mates, could be a boat here or somein'!'' Sniper whispered through gritted teeth. ''We could get outta' here, so just concentrate on that will ya?''

''A boat? Like fuck you're going to find a boat here. And why you seem so skittish? Thought you said you're team was alright.''  
Medic was growing rather irked by Willow's constant nagging and questioning personality and felt the need to hammer her head in with a rock at times. Of course he wouldn't, but it was a thought he could only dream of doing instead.

''Vee have to try, and Sniper is fine. He has just been through somesing...'' Medic replied coolly. ''Now shut up and follow me.''

Willow scoffed again and followed the team to a small cabin near the stone deck where he town folk could sit on benches and enjoy the large river floating about in front of them. It didn't look so pretty like it used to however when they reached it; The stone pathway was almost gone. The water had taken most of the left side and engulfed it into it's deep murky depths. Seaweed and boat ropes had tangled the walls up and had pulled them in backwards, and a few benches had leaned crooked to the side almost touching the water line.  
The boats would be further down, Sniper knew it, so he insisted he went off on his own to go find one which made Medic refuse him on the spot.

''Nein. Vee don't split up unless I say so. Vee can't go loosing another team mate.'' Medic said, arms crossed and shoulders tensed. If it was one thing he resented about Sniper, it was his stubborn attitude. A trait he had taught Scout more or less long ago.

''Wot? So we jus' gonna stand here and wait? Wait for wot? Stalkers? Survivors to come an' kill us? Don't bloody think so mate.'' Sniper crossed his arms now, making him the ring-leader.  
''If jou vant to stay alive Herr Sniper, and haff a little bit more brain to spare, zhen Jou'll listen to me and listen! Vee don't know vat's out zhere, nor do vee know if zhere are others here. I suggest vee find some place to stay until vee have more light to burn.''

Medic could see that the sky was royal in it's blue speckled haze and the moon had shined through shuffling clouds. It was eerily dark, so dark that some could barely see the ground around them let alone their hands in front of their faces, and the cold was beginning to bite away at their precious thin bodies. Healer was shivering as she clutched her arms, her breath condensing in front of her as she exhaled it out into a grey smoke.

Sniper wasn't being fair on his team, not since the death of Spy or Scout, and Medic was finding it harder to keep the man in line. He started arguments, silly and petty ones, then would pin the blame on someone other then himself, once even accusing Natasha of being in fault for forgetting a precious backpack on the train before leaving (thankfully Healer had un-masked the fault being Sniper's instead), and even blaming Medic for Scout's death.

He was unwinding. Medic could see he was getting worse, like he was almost uncomfortable with the way the team ran things. It was like he was constantly rattled, irritated. He was a graceful and loyal huntsman and sniper, but Medic feared he would loose his self-control as well as Healer had depicted too. The man was good, but he was plagued by his stubbornness to live and leave the past behind.

''Sniper, I Von't ask again. Vee find some place safe first! Vee are not going around zhis place like vild animals to vind up getting shot!'' Medic argued, keeping his voice low. ''I Von't loose another, and neither vill jou, so listen!''  
Sniper didn't mutter or even breath a word. He just stood there, arms crossed, eyes sharp like his Kukri always was. He had removed his sunglasses when the sunset went behind the hills and in respect to Scout and Spy's death. He said it would be his way of honouring them. He hasn't worn them since.

''Fine.'' He reluctantly said. ''But if you get us killed, I ain't lettin' this team follow your orders anymore.''

''Jou sound like jou don't trust me.''  
Sniper drooped his arms to his sides, letting them swing by his sides as he bit the inside of his cheek. ''Les' jus' find a place to bunk down on.''

''Gut. Jou agree on somesing zhen.''  
The team didn't bother to say anything to each other the whole way they wandered around the town. They dared not to. It felt like the breeze was tensed, their bodies feeling the stiffness clog their bones with fear if they opened their mouths and said something wrong to set the two men off again. It wasn't until they found a grand manor that Healer nudged Medic's arm and smiled, her eyes bright and glazed in a cherry red glow. She was happy about something which made him question it further.

''Vat has jou so joyed now, Liebe?'' Medic sighed when he was perched on a stump in the back yard. It was a forest more like; The bushes had grown over heavily and were kissing the walls crumbling paintwork and royal white pillars. The windows were intact but were boarded up with strong pieces of wood that were hammered and wielded down so tightly the team couldn't remove them.

''Nosing has me happy, I just thought I should let jou know zhat vee found a vay into zhe manor.'' She easily said. She was swaying on her feet, kneeling beside him with her hair in long tangles to her hips. He feared with hair that long however that someone's ravenous hands could grab it easily, and then who knew what they would do with her. He didn't want to think of it, the sick feeling purging in his stomach.

''And vat vay is zhat?'' He replied, pulling the laces tightly.

''Jou can lift me onto zhe roof and I'll climb through zhe vindow. It's zhe only open one zhere is, and vee don't really have a choice.''

''Vee could vork on getting zhose boards off.'' Medic suggested, but it was more of a plea to do it then suggest it.  
He stamped his foot and ran a hand through his hair before meeting the eyes of Healer. She was smiling through the exhaustion, he could see it. A brave face for a brave soul. She wasn't stable for all this and he knew that.

''Vat? Jou don't zhink I can do it?'' Healer asked, offended. ''I'm capable.''

''I never said jou vasn't. But vee don't know vat is lurking in zhere. I don't vant jou to get hurt.'' Medic replied, cupping her cheeks in his hands and smiling. ''Jour to precious for zhat.''

''Oh enough of zhat.'' She shoved his hands away, scoffing and pouting. ''I hate cheesy and cliché zhings, jou know zhis, and I'm going up zhere if jou like it or not.''

The team were at the last stand when a large nag rung through the whistles of the breeze' breath tickling their ears. It was the fence that had circled around the manor being whacked and beaten by someone. They were eager to get in, almost as if they were unaware of what they were doing. The team jumped to their feet, guns at the ready, weapon necks cracked and loaded. Bullets that remained were piled into the cases. Breaths were laboured. Hearts were thumping in ears. Fear was amongst them again.

''What is it?'' Willow asked in a whisper. ''It isn't-?''  
Another large thump came. It sounded like a body being dropped but the fence wiggled forward. In front of the wooden fence however was a metal spiked fence that would prevent the wooden fence from falling in, but whatever it was on the other side, had brought along friends. The nags and thumps begun to pile up, more and more pounding their way through the thorny wood. The group huddled together, Sniper grimacing in anger as he held his rifle out and choked the trigger with his finger. He wasn't going to take no more shit from whatever it was out there, but he had a mighty fine idea as to what it was.

''Stalkers.'' He mumbled. ''I bet it's blood stalkers.''  
Medic sighed, angered by the sensation of Sniper's eyes on his back burning him right through. ''Vell, give him a gold medal.'' Medic replied, loading a needle into his crossbow. ''I vould haff never haff guessed-''

''Quit arguing and give me a lift bitte!'' Healer's voice was far.  
It was hard to hear her over the loud roaring and groans of the stalkers behind the fence. Their fingers clawed the wood, splinters seeping under skin like teeth. Medic ran back to the bushy area against the wall of the manor and saw Healer waiting to be lifted up onto the small roof.

''It isn't safe!'' Medic warned. ''Vee don't know vat is in zhere! I am to big to fit.''

''So let me go, come on!'' Healer argued, putting her hands on his shoulders and waiting for his move. She raised a brow at his hesitation and poked his arm, a grin on her lips. ''I haff mein gun, so if anyone tries anysing, I'll blow zhere head off.''

''Just...Be careful.''  
Medic didn't have a choice; The fence was being battered by the stalkers behind it, the fists of the dead demanding their riving source that possibly made them feel like they were still people; But how could that be when they were dead?  
Medic shoved his thoughts aside as he lifted Healer up by the foot and watched her grab the roof's neck, hauling herself up and rolling onto the un-sturdy structure. Dust crumbled from the weak edges like speckles of fly's falling to their deaths, the bushes claiming them. It groaned over the hacking gurgles of the stalkers outside and Healer wasted no time whipping the window open, before looking back in horror.

''Oh no.'' She mumbled.

''Vat?'' Medic asked.  
Her eyes were like camera's focusing on a beauty spot, enchanted. Or in this case, grimaced.

''Zhere is at least twenty or more of zhem.''

''Vat?! How did zhey get to us so quickly? How did zhey even hear us?''

Healer didn't reply. She didn't even make a sound. When Medic looked back to see where she had gone over the waving thumps of the small ravenous horde trying to break through, he couldn't see her anywhere. His heart was in his throat as he waited for a sign, a signal...Or anything to ease his worry. Another long moment passed, and he will call it a moment because it felt like he was floating while in slow-motion; He was feeling this emotion more then he ever had before.  
He waited again as Akita knifed a stalker in the head that had poked it's head through a small gap in the weak fence and was telling the team to keep quiet. Any moment they would break through, and that would be it. There wouldn't be any other chances to escape, not this time. Medic was alerted by a small clicking of a latch beneath him and then a bolt being wedged open. The door had opened with a unhealthy creak almost as if it was grinding it's bolts for teeth together. On the other side stood Healer, un-amused but satisfied she found a way to a safe haven.

''Get in!'' She ordered. ''Now!''  
The team didn't waste no time in arguing and all flooded inside the manor, closing the door behind them and shutting out the godly light that Medic would much rather spend his time in then the dark.


	18. Chapter Eighteen,

Short note:  
Thank you so much for 182 views (I think it is). Truly means a lot, I know I haven't uploaded in awhile, but it's really just because My mental health must come first. I have been debating about finishing this story way to many times to count. I really want to, and I had other plans to, but I know these types of stories aren't for everyone, and I get that, but I also have had the chance to Collab with someone new as well. I am not spoiling anything, because that would ruin it, but for now I just want to say thank you, It truly means a lot. Have a nice day everyone :)


	19. Chapter Nineteen: At hollow's edge.

Chapter Nineteen: At hollow's edge.

All were choked by the amount of dust that had collected in the manor since it had been left to it's own devices. Abandonment had sunken into the once beautiful mahogany walls that wee littered with scratches that had come from an unknown source, the smooth creases lined messily with dust and dirt. The floorboards remained in a mouldy clogged mess that was cluttered with fallen paintings, broken side tables and one large dusty mirror that was still in immaculate shape. It wasn't broken, so the team could see just how dirty and dishevelled they looked; It wasn't the best thing to set eyes on, but they weren't bothered about looks. Streaks of brown and dark brown ran up the walls and led to a beautiful stained glass chandelier that was in perfect condition, however they stepped aside in case the main arm wasn't strong enough to hold over it's wear and tear.

A long ruddy staircase that could fit a line of four people on each step led up to a unknown upper part of the manor. A large giant arch window sat at the top of them, the light beaming through like a train light through a tunnel and the particles of dust bobbing around them like fairies. It wasn't ugly, it was pretty. It was beautiful in a lost way that often came once abandonment was in place, but the beauty was still lining along it's walls and Healer wished she had a camera.

''It reminds me of the manor I used to live in.'' Healer said as they admired the hall; They had not even got into the rest of the rooms and were already at ease by it's beauty.

''It sure is pretty.'' Engineer replied, rubbing his head in awe. ''Never thought Ya'll would see somein' as pretty did ya'?''

''Nope. Thought all that beauty was snatched away when people got sick.'' Willow huffed, crossing her arms and taken a shine to the brown double doors leading to someplace else.

''Well, does this prove to you there still is some beauty left in all this?'' Akita asked, nudging her and grinning.  
Willow pouted, scrunching up her face and grinning back at her partner. ''No, I got my beauty here.'' She took Akita's arm and held her close, sharing their love they felt the need to hide from the mercenaries.

While the team organised to split up and check each room was safe, Medic and Healer went off together into the small dining room where they found a paradise draped in veiny vines and overgrowth of grass setting in through the windows and boards. A large long brown table sat in the centre of the room with seven chairs on each side. A fireplace that was long deceased was behind it with a fancy engraved design set into the marble The blue and white dots mixed softly into the god white shining material that Healer felt more at ease the more she picked out the beauty inside the manor.

Arch windows that were boarded up were surrounding the room while long royal blue curtains draped to the floor like a lady in a ballroom bending on her knee slightly while holding out her satin blue dress. Bright golden hooks pinned the sashes around them to hold them back to reveal the light being casted away by the ugly boards. The saddest part of it however, was how all the once pure white cutlery and plates were still set out for a meal that should have been munched on ages ago. But there wasn't a single crease nor was there a single folk or knife set out of line. It was perfectly set, so she didn't touch anything. She wanted it's occupants (wherever they were) to still feel as though they were in that memory forever.

''It's a beautiful place, Liebe.'' Medic said once he saw her solemn face. She was tracing her fingertip over the back of a chair's spine, gliding it up and down softly, in a trance, a reciting movement as she thought gracefully.  
He was desperate to make himself have some sort of empathy for her despite himself being so apathetic to anyone due to his lifestyle and overall persona. He cared for her too much it hurt to see himself trying to make her happy, trying to give her something better then what he felt he was doing.

''Are jou alright mein Liebe?'' He asked again, stepping closer and touching her arm. She shifted slightly so she was nearer to him, almost in his cradling arms. ''Jour fiery quiet.''

''I'm fine, I just am enamoured by za beauty vee are stood in.'' She replied in almost a whisper. ''Doesn't it remind jou of vat it once vas?''  
He nodded, and her body shifted closer to his. ''It does. But vee aren't in zhat time anymore, vee haff to move on. Vee vill make somesing beautiful again, I promise.''

''Jour making a fiery big promise zhere.'' She giggled, wiping her cheek and resting her head on his shoulder. Her body was in his hug now so his heat swarmed her like a warm blanket. In this moment, together with him, it was as if she didn't even know about the horde outside or the deranged psychopaths that would try to kill to survive. It was like it was only them, stood in a glistening moment, huddled together in a ribbon tied glorious moment. She wanted this moment forever and she knew she couldn't have that. Moments can't last forever.

''Vell, I alvays keep mein promises. So it's a promise. Vee vill find somevhere nice again. Somevhere safe, vhere vee can start again. Zhere is a place out zhere just vaiting for us to become it's new owner. Just jou vait and see Liebe.''

''I zhink it vould be a dream. But I admire jour enthusiasm for it.''

''Jou don't zhink I am being honest?''  
She shook her head, greasy strands of black fingers lacing over his chin. ''Nein, I don't. I zhink zhis can be zhe only beautiful place vee haff found so far.''

''Vee can find another.'' He pulled her chin up to look at his eyes that were magnet. She was drawn to them straight away, blue sparkling jewels she was always so greatful to see. She couldn't ever imagine loosing him. If she did she knew she would surely die with him.  
His finger traced her lip, his hands holding her close. ''Have some hope. Bitte?''  
She sighed, closing her eyes as the word hope echoed in hr hollow head. ''I do have hope.''

''Really? Zhen vhere is it?''  
'  
'Right in front of me.'' She flung her eyes open and grinned, her cheeks feeling smooth and soft as he cupped them. She was using sarcasm as a barrier, a defence, a usual technique she would use when she didn't want to share a part of herself to him again. Her thoughts, her marbled rolling mind. It was frustrating at times to him.

''As sweet as zhat sounds, I know zhere is somesing else bothering jou.'' Medic pecked her nose, the sweetness of her warm skin against his lips was soothing. ''Please, jou know I am here to help.''

''And so am I. But I am fine, so could vee get back to protecting ourselves?''  
There she went again.

They scouted the whole room out for any secret nooks and crannies, checking the strength of the boarded windows and finding out that they weren't as sturdy as thought to be. Medic noted it down to see if Engineer could have a try at making them stronger before continuing to hunt the room for flaws. Once the other rooms were deemed secure, the team begun to whip of the sheets covering the delicate furniture that hide them away from the awful sight it's residence was in. Most of it was polished mahogany, despite it being not so shiny as it used to be, Healer imagined it to be cleaned by maids and not a single crook missed. The chairs and couches were pure white with royal blue trims and big puffed up cushions that were as blue as the sea.

Medic could already see the blue was beginning to irk him. Whoever owned this manor was obsessed with it, and he was not. It reminded him of a certain enemy team he wished not to ever think about again, if he had his way. He was certain he would see blue in his dreams, and hopefully not drowning in it either.

''Ay, they sure did like blue, eh?'' Demo man said weakly. He was exhausted as much as the rest of them were, but it had seemed without his happy-trip to down himself in that his mood was not as courageous and caring like it was when under the influence of alcohol. ''Bloody hurts yer' eyes after awhile, don't it?''

''Zhis could be a gut place to vait for zhe horde to drift off.'' Medic said, rubbing circles in his temples to relieve away a headache he was getting.

''And if zhey don't?'' Healer asked.  
He was hurt that she didn't trust in his plan like she always did, so he halted his fingers and stared at her.

''Vell...Vat other choice do vee haff?''

''Doktor has good plan. Follow plan and we will be good.'' Heavy agreed, always being the agreeable when it came to 'his' Doctor. Healer sighed, walking to the window and sitting up on the small seat. Of course she couldn't see through the board, but there was a small hole she could just about see through.

''Look, it won't be for long. Let's just do it and see how it goes. This place is nice, might be something to nibble on here to.'' Akita smiled.

''Yeah, well, we gotta' find a boat. So, who's comin' with me then?'' Sniper was tapping his foot as he spoke. He looked like a irritated rabbit waiting for it's predator to jump out and send him running.  
''Forget ta' damn thing! It ain't worth it lad.'' Demo man argued. ''Yer' jus' gonna send yer' self insane if yer' carry on.''

''At least oi' ain't loike you! Ya' think just bladdy standin' 'round here' is gonna do any good? I ain't, we need to go someplace else!''

''Quit ya' yelling or Ya'll are gonna drag those things over here!'' Engineer calmly said. ''Just can we get along for once?''

Sniper crossed his arms while Demo man stormed off into the cookery to find himself some scrumpy, or anything for that matter. He was agitated by Sniper and his 'big dream' to get them all out of this place, but Demo had more sense then they thought he had; There wouldn't be anything like that to save them again. They were stranded here.

Medic had settled the team down when eve drew in quicker then expected. The sweet orange and golden yellow colours had streaked across the sky speckled with stars for freckles Small clouds moved on by as the silent town had drew itself into a quiet groan echoing around it from the walking corpse's surrounding it. They felt that they had dug themselves into a wrong hole or shot themselves in the foot, but all Medic could do was tell himself he had done something right. That leading his team and two strangers back into hell was a good idea, not expecting a devil and it's ugly workers to come for them anytime soon. He had told himself doing this was right, and that now the idea of a boat being expired, he still could have a plan.  
But he didn't have a plan. He didn't have a plan this whole time. He just hoped for the best. He hoped that finding a base would be safe enough for them to be secured in and away from the horror-a chance for them to develop a cure maybe. But even if they did, even if there was a cure, it would be pointless. 

In this place there in now, it would be hard to even get civilization back on track to how it used to be. And how would they react after being brought back from the dead? It can't be possibly, Medic still didn't believe it was really a thing. As interesting as it was, he would have never thought that it would be something he would have to fend off himself and his team, and most importantly his partner.

Pinching himself was pointless because he would always know he wasn't dreaming. He would often slap himself to, just to see if it did anything. It would only leave a red mark afterwards, which made Healer ask where he had got it from and he would lie and say it was something silly. Him being silly but he would never say that.  
It felt like the end of the line again. It felt like, the chance they had was gone. And Medic felt like he was the only one to blame.


	20. Chapter Twen: In your deepest agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read through my crap I call writing and notice grammer mistakes because I type to fast...Funny. Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty: In your deepest agony.

The team had managed to make something out of that manor since stumbling upon it awhile ago. It had at least been a few weeks back when they fixed it up and added no boarding to the windows and even put in another fence to support the weak wooden one; They both as grateful for Engineer and Soldier organising the whole thing after a walker managed to finally split it into two and get in.

As proud as they were for fortifying the manor, the other thing that stood in the way and offered danger a gripping chance at their necks, was the amount of meals they didn't have. They had all been on angered stomachs since they last ate, which had to have been a good few weeks ago, and ravenous minds wasn't a good thing to have on already high tensions. The gang was getting irritated by each other the more they were together. The long eve's spent around a camp fire had seemed like a long lost dream. All that singing and peace was snuffed out by the horrifying demise that they were going to either rip each apart before Stalker's could, or they would most likely die of starvation if they didn't learn something new fast.  
Medic was to busy on trying to find a way to cross over to Texas safely without getting his team and two new strangers killed, but as before it seemed so easy saying it out loud, it now felt like an impossible task; And if anyone dare say impossible was a lie, he would smack them in the face and use them as a new test subject. Soldier was rambling in his ear until it felt numb and a buzzing headache had rode it's way through his head that felt like it had a rubber band around it, and with Demo man and his dried up soberness was making matters worse.

There wasn't a moment that didn't go dry without an argument from someone. It could be the most stupidest of things that would start a brawl; Only yesterday did Medic find Soldier and Sniper arguing about who would go out to find some sort of transport they could use to get out of Teufort, and no one came to a decision because Sniper went for Soldier with his fist. Medic would have stopped them if it wasn't for Healer jumping in the way and taking the harsh hit from Sniper's bawled up fist. He hit her right in the cheek and bruised the right side of her nose. She forgave him, but Medic was still burning him with every hot glaze he gave the Aussie when he latched eyes on him.

''He didn't mean to, it vas my fault.'' Healer argued when she was tending to her wound. Medic snatched the cloth from her hand and begun to pat it himself, more so of a distraction to aid his irked head. ''I should not haff got in zhe vay.''

''Zhose two Dummkopfs should haff not started za fight in zhe first place!'' He shouted back, pressing harder on her wound. ''If only zhey could learn to get along!''

''Vould jou be so kind as to not hammer my face vith jour fingers?'' Healer grimaced and shoved him away after that.

Medic had finally attempted to settle himself in the manor's basement area that no one (surprisingly) had found yet. He didn't need a key when the door was already un-locked and the fallen dismantled furniture was easy to step over; But he also made a mental note to heed the furniture's symbolic positions. It was obviously placed in the way of the door for some reason and he already had an idea for what reason it could or would may be.  
He tripped and stumbled when he got through the door due to the blinding darkness covering it's twig hands over his entire face. He pulled out the flashlight he had brought with him and started to shine it around the room that looked to be a underground den of sorts. It had broken couches in the corner that had sat neatly in their dust ridden depths, the table in the centre still standing on narrow legs and the vases and photo frames were untouched. In the left corner was a wet bar while on the right was a desk and chair fitted with a typewriter on the top of it with a blank piece of paper.

He had always enjoyed the sound of typewriter's since he was young. They felt more mature, more busying, more sophisticated and smart. He would click away for ages on his father's important work until he would come through the door and tell him off, ripping the paper out and ushering him back to his room with a fancy fountain pen to continue his workings with. He never did. He hated the thought of using a pen despite liking it at the same time, more so dealing with it until his father was gone and he could kiss the keys with his fingertips again.  
He walked up to the desk to see files cluttered over the desktop like swan feathers spread out. A empty mug sat near a small lamp while a printer was beside it on a separate table where the plant that sat near it had died and slouched over the pot. He crinkled a petal with his fingertips slowly. It crunched and snapped it's bones together and then flaked sadly to the floor.

''Shame.'' He whispered to himself with a sigh.  
He admired the fancy posh chair he could already tell was pure Bocate wood. He imagined it's once shiny coat in his head as he touched it with his fingers and felt the splinters begun to push and sprout from it's torn chipping creases. He didn't dare sit on the char for it might break, so he instead pushed it aside and took close attention to the type-writer. The keys were mottled and dusty but not broken, while the paper had remained safely in the slot. He took a deep breath as he hovered over the 'H' key, then exhaled and pressed down on it.

It made that satisfying 'click' that made his head fill with a great nostalgia. He figured it would be broken but it wasn't, so he moved to the 'E' key and tapped it again. It worked. He smiled gratefully as the inner nostalgic child of himself came out. Eventually after all the clicking he had done was finished, he heard a soft thud come from a closet beside him that was locked from the other side as well as Medic's side to.

With his crossbow raised for anything, he gently listened before he opened the door and could hear the soft humming's of something on the other side. He couldn't hear anything else but shuffling off feet that seemed to be going nowhere, so he gripped the dirty golden door handle in his touch and carefully opened the door. Inside was a small closet decorated with photos pinned to the walls and a floor stacked high in vintage brown leather suitcases. On a door peg hung suede coats with boots tucked neatly in the corner. However, in the centre of the closet that wasn't very big, was a stalker tied to a chair waving and flaring his arms out to Medic who stood there in awe, fascinated once again.

It groaned and growled in a gurgled grunt, a noise maybe a pig crossed with a bear may make if they were ever fused together. It had been here awhile he could tell; It's hair was thin, very thin to the point it didn't have any. They were only grey strands sprouting from his scalp that had a large hole on the crown of his head. Mouldy mottled blood had seeped around the lips of the wound and bran matter had dripped down his head, tangled in the decaying grey blotches on it's skin. It's eyes were grey, greedy with an urgency to try and claw at Medic's body. It was very thin, dangerously thin. If it could stand up it would most likely snap it's bones that were so weak and frail, and his chest was almost visible that if you'd poke the skin it would tear apart easily.  
Medic was tempted to bring Healer down here to ask for a explanation as to what she did to herself (he could already determine it was a woman due to her chest having small lumps on each side of her chest, but they were very small). He took a step back, his head feeling weary and overtaken by the smell of strong rotting blood and skin. It made him want to puke it was so foul something that made him choke and cough on it the more he smelt it.  
Medic shot the thing in her head before it could get more aggressive and break free from it's restraints, before shutting up the closet door and padding his way back up to the main part of the manor.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
''Have you seen her?''

''No, does it loike like I have?''

''Sniper, I'm only asking, please?''  
Natasha was begging for an answer from the RED teams most headstrong mercenary. He was once again defying her ever word and need to find the answer to her question, and the more he denied and shoved her away the more she wanted to slap the man right in the face.

''Please, you must know? She's on you're team! Pretty careless if you ask me to not give a damn about your friend.'' Natasha crossed her arms as they stood in the front room of the manor.  
All the gold and blue had begun to sink into their minds the more they glared at it, but Natasha would prefer that more then she did glaring at Sniper who was pretending to be hunting for ammo.

''Do I bloody look loike I follow her every move? That's more Medic's job! Go ask him!'' Sniper argued, whipping open a door and rustling inside of it.  
''I can't find him either.'' Natasha said sadly. ''Would you please just give me an idea where? I was meant to be helping her and then Engineer needed my help for something and-''  
''My gosh, you ramble on like a mad-woman.'' Sniper insulted, slamming the draw shut to quickly and trapping his finger in it. He cried aloud before pulling it out and sucking on the sore patch. ''Fucker.''

''You deserved that.'' Natasha bit her lip. ''You are her friend and yet you don't even care where she has got to? That's saying something.''  
Sniper huffed at Natasha's determination and stubbornness to give into his attempts to make her go away, so he sucked harder on the wound he inflicted on himself and glared up at her.

''Look, I don't know. Wos' busy in here tryna' find some ammo. She went off with you, and heard someone go up them steps. Go have a look up there, yeah mate?''

''And what if she isn't there? I double checked up there already!''

''Well then I don't bloody know!''

''You must know!'

''Vat is all zhis arguing?!''

Medic had stepped through the doors and into the room with a cold glare. His cheeks looked rather pale and pasty, and his body was cold and exhausted. The starvation was a look to them all, and none suited it very well.

''Oh.'' Natasha sighed, smiling at Medic and looking to Sniper for help. ''Nothing really.''

''Vhere is Healer? I thought she vas vith jou?'' Medic asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame for support.

''She is-I mean-She's helping Demo man I think.'' Natasha stuttered awfully, the fear rising in her chest as she felt the need to ask if Medic had seen Healer anywhere. ''She was with me but...''  
Natasha gave in. With a look like his that screamed 'unimpressed' to her very blushing face was something that was useless to fight against. ''OK. I don't know where she has gone.''

''Vat do jou mean? I thought she vas vith jou?'' Medic huffed, looking around the room and searching precious corners that she most likely wouldn't be in.

''She wondered off somewhere. I don't remember where. She said she needed to go find you and said not to follow.''

''You should have followed her, she could have gone anywhere.''

''Why? She didn't really seem to be the type to just...Wonder.''  
Natasha bowed her head and held her arms. She would be lying if she didn't blame herself for loosing Healer, but it wasn't as if she was a child. She was a grown woman who could handle herself, and the sound of something thumping in the upper belly of the manor made them all jump out of their skins.

''Wot the bloody hell wos that?'' Sniper swore, watching the wavy creased ceiling with eager eyes.

''I hope nothing bad.'' Natasha replied.  
Medic was the first to run and then followed by Natasha who felt bad for her mistake. They made it to the top floor and carefully shifted through the rooms to make sure nothing (although cleared of Stalkers ages ago) would jump on them. It was until they had finished in the last room that they saw Healer making her way out of the washroom with a rather pale and flushed expression.  
She looked as if she had been in a brawl with her hair all fanned around her shoulders and her eyes seemed glassy, like the water in them was dancing.

''Are jou alright? I thought vee lost jou.'' Medic said relieved. He pulled her close into a hug and noticed her body flinch against his own, her eyes squeezing shut.

''I'm fine.'' She replied. ''I vas only cleaning my face.''

''I'm glad your OK. It was my fault I let you wonder.'' Natasha pleaded, hugging her friend and promising to never do it again.

''Nat, it wasn't you're fault. I wanted to go on my own to clean up. I don't need an audience and I am not a kid.'' Healer assured, hinting at Medic's smothering behaviour towards her to keep her safe. He crossed his arms at the statement without saying anything else.

''Now, vat is left to do?''

''Nosing for now. However, Sniper is eager to get out and look for some sort of transport out of here. He blames us all for coming in zhe first place but zhat man vas all for it too.'' Medic leaned against the wall, rubbing his head. The rain thundered and clapped outside as it hammered the window with shining droplets. The manor had seem to shake in fear as another bolt of bright lighting flashes through the hazy sky.  
Healer sighed while rolling her shoulders. Thunderstorms always made her want to sit by the window and watch them. She would count the time it took for another flash to wink at her, then she would prep herself for the loudness of the next rumble to rip through the clouds. She did this until she was on the edge of slumber, or until her mother came in and carried her to her berth and settled her down. That seemed like so long ago. To think the last memory she had there was when she flipped off her adoptive parents in her car she loved so dearly.

''Vell, I really don't zhink vee are going to find a boat here.'' Healer said monotone. She kept shuffling on her feet, shifting on them as if she was on edge. Her eyes kept darting to Medics and whenever she caught him staring at her she would quickly swipe them to Natasha instead, who paid more attention to apologizing again then focusing on the plan.

''That's for sure.'' Natasha sighed, pushing some of her black hair over her shoulder. ''This place is bound to have nothing left. Most of them were probably taken way back.''  
''And I don't zhink hope vould be on our side either.''

''Listen to jou two. Healer, jour just as hypocritical as jou are solemn my dear Liebe. And as for jou, Natasha, jour alvays so light-hearted and happy. Jou alvays keep our team on high spirits.  
Vhere did all zhat go?'' Medic sternly spoke.

The two girls were so awed that all they could do was stare with their jaws to the floor. Healer was more taken back because it was her own lover saying this to her.

''Medic, I don't zhink jou quite understand zhe affects zhis is having on all of us.'' Healer explained. ''Natasha is trying her best to keep our team happy, jou know how zhey treat her for being on zhe BLU team, but it can't be like zhat. And as for me, vell I zhink vee could discuss zhat on our own in private.'' Healer clenched her jaw tightly, crossing her arms and biting her lip.  
Medic raised a brow to her duo. She could be so stubborn in the cutest and most adoring hateful way.

''Vee vould discuss it if jou actually spoke to me. As for Nat, I don't agree vith zhe teams harsh hate towards her, but she is a strong woman who can handle herself.'' Medic retorted, crossing his arms and glaring challenge right at Healer.

''I know Nat can, I didn't dispute she couldn't, but vat I am trying to explain is how jou are never around for me to speak to anyvay!''  
''I am alvays around jou! Jou know how much I try to keep jou safe und-''  
''OK!'' Natasha interrupted loudly. She raised her arms up with a grimaced face, her head nodding. ''Can you guys please stop arguing? It's all you seem to do. The team needs us and here we are arguing about something so stupid!''  
''Medic! Nat! Healer!''

Voices startled the trio in there small battle that had crept back into a it's hidden box. They three rushed down the steps to the team who were firing what little ammo they had left outside the gaps they left through the boarded up windows. Hands were cranking the necks of the trigger, snapping the jaw of the magazine as they reloaded it with swift hands. Healer could feel their hearts combine in a large beating parade of inevitable grief on the horizon.  
Dust had flicked up and flew from the boards as shells shot at whatever it was lingering on the outside, but Medic had a good idea what it was they were shooting at.

He jumped into action along with Natasha and Healer who fired from the front door crouched down like prey ready to pounce. It had turned out to be the same horde that had bothered them the whole way here until they grew bored and dumb enough to think the manor was silent a while back. It couldn't have been a coincidence, Medic thought through the screams and chokes of the guns firing. Something or someone had led them here, sent them here to bother them. Someone who was still close by.

''Zhere is to many!'' Healer yelled from the floor, her knee's crouched and her arms keeping a steady grip on her rifle. ''Zhere going to break through!''

''We gotta' move back!'' Demo man yelled, his weapon making a disturbing empty clicking noise. ''Ah, no! Bloody thing! Outta' ammo!''

''Mate, we got to move back! I ain't got much left either!'' Sniper added, his sniper rifle looking rather dry and plain as he pulled the last mag out of it and chucked it to the ground.  
Medic felt his head spin with adrenaline. This was all in hyper-speed, he knew this before, he had done this before. It was no big deal, surely. No big deal. Exactly, no big deal had led the death of Spy and Scout down a merry lane hand-in-hand with death itself, and Medic still held the guilt of their deaths on his shoulders like the devil himself.

''Ya'll gotta' think of a plan! This here ain't gonna stay strong for long! Ah' know that!'' Engineer shouted, his shotgun blowing the head of a Stalker off and sending it's brain matter splattering across the pavement. ''Medic, what Ya'll wanna do?!''

He felt his heart thump against his chest, a hammer pounding at the pace of a hammer driving a nail through splintered wood. That didn't bother him, it was more the fact that the team had actually turned to him for advice-for help. For leadership. They were all looking at him now, eyes wide, hearts on fire, heads full of adrenaline. He felt like he was in a race car; He couldn't think through all the adrenaline sizzling in his veins. He had to think fast as the horde had shattered most of the weak fence down again.

''Vee haff to move!'' He ordered, nodding to them all but feeling as though it was meant for himself.

The team agreed with it. There was nothing else they could do. Another paradise lost. Another fence snapped. Another stalker broken through. Another strange man stood behind them in the murky shadows with someone else beside him, watching, glaring in silhouette.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just a quick note. So glad to see that 215 people have read this. Like, crazy? I can't thank you enough for reading this story, it means a lot. It's probably the most popular a story has ever got for me, so thank you. Anyway, this chapter is pretty fast, but I wanted it to be fast paced and feel like things were going quickly. If you think tactically, you would do the same. The mind can act differently, and that's what I wanted to show here in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-One: Drifting.

The breeze wasn't howling in peace. It was alive with screams of bullets flicking against it's strength, cutting through it like a hot blade through steel. Smoke had filled the heaving lungs of the RED team that backed their way out of the manor and were already breaking out into the streets. By then they had already found the clumps and clusters of the horde that had burned them out from hiding and were making it harder to breath through their thick groups. Each turn there was a group of about ten or more, take another corner there would be double that, take a back-skid and book it for you're free right and there would be double that three times.

They were clusters. They festered out of wall gaps, pooled from the bridge in the far distance, oozed from buildings like ants flocking in slow-motion towards there hole. They wouldn't escape it, Medic thought, when they were rushing through the streets in a bright daylight that made them feel even more stripped and in view then they already were. They were bleaching in the sun's beautiful rays as they sprinted through the dry gravel, skimming almost everything by an inch. By the time they reached a small dead-end with a single man-hole in the centre, their bodies were on fire from their frantic exercise.

''It's a dead end!'' Soldier yelled, firing a second rocket to a small horde that had followed them. '' _You_ led us to a dead-end maggot!''

''Nein! It isn't my fault, vee can back-track.'' Medic yelled back, but all the while he said this the more the guilt chewed away at him.  
One guilty flaw.

''And how do you suggest doing that you good for nothing swine!?'' Soldier retorted, pick-axing one of the stalkers in the head and slicing it off from the neck.  
Medic rung his hands. He dashed his each side as the sound of bullets splitting his ears open become something of a melody. Which way? Which way won't let to death? Which way won't lead to more trouble?

Akita and Willow were in the corner fighting with their pistols. Puny shells were coughed out of the opening, but none were gunning the Stalker's down long enough to keep them away from being caged in-to which they were already. Akita felt her pocket for another ammo casing but to her fear and dread, there wasn't any left in her pocket. She was out.

''I'm out.'' She mumbled. ''I don't have anything left.''

''What?'' Willow shrieked, blowing a hole through a stalker's jaw and watching it fly up out the crown of it's head. ''None at all?!''

''No. It's all-''  
Suddenly, Akita let out a loud and painful scream that sent chills running through the town. It was loud and scary and made them all turn to the culprit. A stalker had leant it's way through a metal gate that led to someplace prettier, and was biting it's way through her neck until the skin begun to tear and rip apart. Blood squirted from the wound as the flesh dangled in thin silver lines, the teeth of the stalker coated in her blood.

''AKITA!'' Willow screamed at the top of her lungs. ''NO!''  
She lost all focus for her own self-care and protection and turned her back; The biggest mistake she could ever make. Her hands clawed at the shoulders of Akita who was already gone, out of it, the blood loss causing fatigue and for her to faint from the shock and pain more or less. Healer fired a bullet right through the brain of the stalker and watched it gurgle on the flesh, then flop to the floor with Akita underneath it's chest.

''NO!'' Willow screamed over the crying bullets whizzing through the breeze. ''Somebody help me! Oh, fuck. No, no, no, no!''  
Willow hunched over the dying body of Akita like some animal on all fours. Her pale slender fingers knotted into her lover's hair, tangling them closely as she sobbed into her neck and drew more attention to the team trying to fight them off. She was wailing, screaming loudly it was becoming something of a danger and risk.

''Somebody shut her up!'' Sniper crudely yelled. ''She's gonna get us killed!''

''Fuck you!'' Willow screamed back, raising her arm and wielding her pistol. ''This is you're fault!''

''Wot?!''  
Sniper's eyes widened as he spotted the gun being pointed at him. He wasn't completely trembling in worry because she wouldn't hit a main artery, not with aiming the gun to the side of his shoulder on the bicep; However, what did worry him was the fact that the horde was clumping them together.  
Willow felt a sour seething pain clench down on her arm as a stalker suddenly gnawed down on it, breaking the flesh and snapping through the bone almost. It begun to pull roughly as

Willow screamed like a banshee, tears running down her red raw face. The team backed away in horror, completely thrown out of it. It was going to quickly, something they were used to, but going to quickly for others that weren't accustom to it.

''Shit.'' Demo man swore. ''Bloody got 'em both!''  
Medic breathed deeply as the fear become more embolden.

Another guilty flaw.

He was never really good at navigating himself safely; It was only because he was so prone and adopted to following his patient while running his skills on them. He never felt the need to take a quick dash to the left or a sharp jump to the right. But it was his decision now as he had been doing for awhile, to make the tough calls. And he couldn't go up, nor could he go left or right, so he looked down; The man hole.  
''Everyone, follow me!'' Medic ordered, jolting like a lighting bolt to the covered hole and heaving it off with the help of Heavy. The pair rolled the lid to the side before Demo man jumped down first to secure the underneath, while the rest waited for his approval.

''Hurry! There smootherin' us!'' Sniper yelled, firing a sharp bullet through the head of a stalker.

Medic ushered Healer and Natasha down as soon as Demo man said the word _'clear'_. The team were almost down just as Engineer was making his way down to the murky depths of the sewer, when Soldier let out a roaring cry of agonized pain.  
It sounded like something a person whom was dying would make, while still alive. Medic snapped his attention up to the man who was kicking in the face of a ugly bony stalker. He would have been a perfect candidate for a skeletal model in a science lab, but Medic pushed away his distractions and rushed to Soldier's side. He shot the stalker in the head with his crossbow before pulling Soldier to the side before another stalker from a horde could sink it's teeth into his shoulder.

''Are jou OK?!'' Medic asked, switching from his crossbow to his bone saw. ''Soldier!''

''Ah, I can't lie to you, maggot.'' Soldier replied almost exhausted. ''I ran out of ammo...'' He heaved a rough exhale, glancing to the horde. ''You're all weak! You're all cowards.''  
Medic fired sliced through another, the sound of flesh tearing and stringing away from the body like melted metal.

''Vat do jou mean?!'' Medic replied, kicking another down. ''Jou have jour axe! Use it!''

''No, maggot. There's no point.''  
Medic didn't know how to process the next thing that Soldier did; He raised his trouser leg upwards to reveal a large, manifesting bite wound that bled out like water from a fountain. Teeth marks had bruised and sunk through the delicate skin and narrowly hit the bone. He had been bitten.  
Another guilty flaw. He could never push down the urge to touch the wound just to see if it hurt. To see if it was real. He knew it was, it was real. Pure in the flesh.

''Soldier.'' Medic muttered, the horde nearing dangerously close. ''How?''

''No time to explain, maggot. You need to protect the team, son. They need you.'' Soldier said breathlessly. His body was looking pale and shaky, the usual way that the body goes when it's under the influence of a virus. Or whatever this disgusting disease was.

Medic thought the moment would play out like it does in silly cheesy movies he had seen; It should be sad, lonesome, dramatically induced with sadness that could kill. But really it felt more like he was blank like he always was when he was tending to a patient in distress. He should have expected to have some compassion. But he didn't.

''Soldier, let me help.'' Medic said quickly, backing them closer to the man-hole. ''Vee can help.''

''No, son. This ain't for a debate and if I say you go, you go and listen to that order!'' Soldier shoved Medic away from him.  
He stumbled backwards and managed to keep his balance on the edge of the hole's neck, waving his arms slightly before staring down the gaping hole with a deadpan expression. He wasn't willing to let his closest team member die like the others.

''Soldier, come on!'' Medic went to grab his hand. Soldier swiped it away, pushing him away again.

''Listen to an order you maggot! There isn't no time to argue and play stupid games! Get moving and make sure this damn team gets out!'' Soldier yelled, alerting the while of the town that they were over here, living in the flesh under the cloak of the dead.

It was so extreme, not like on the battlefield that they had all deemed (or should have when they had the chance and wasn't blindfolded by the advantages they had) to be so safe; That was nothing compared to this despite them knowing how war and fights and danger emerges. He could see the horde was closer, creeping closer, and closer and each step they took was another breath he held in the decision to leave or help.  
He knew bringing him with them would only put the team in danger, but leaving him would be another damn guilty flaw.

''Go! I won't tell you again!''  
Before Medic could argue, Soldier shoved him roughly so he lost his footing and tumbled down the man-hole, landing straight on his behind with a rough thump and arms failing to only just catch him. Light poured through the hole down upon him, the sounds of Soldier's rallying cry wailed like a wolves howl through the thick breeze singing with death.

All that could be left to the imagination was the hope that Soldier died an easier death. It wasn't as if Stalkers gave you a choice on how you wanted to part.

''Vee can't just leave him.'' Healer begged, gripping Medic's arm as he rose to his feet.

''Vee don't haff a choice, Liebe.'' Medic replied. ''He vanted us to go.'

''I don't want to hear his cries.'' Natasha mumbled, backing away. ''He was a good man. A good Soldier.''

''An' am' sure he will be loved. Remembered for his honour and service, but we gotta' get movin' like he says.'' Engineer added, trying not to sound like he is uncaring.

''I can't believe zhis!'' Healer roared, walking away from Medic, her grip gone like the wind.  
Medic stared at her as she hid in the darkness of the sewer's that smelt strongly of rotting mud and other scents that weren't as lovely as scented water or apple. The team wasted no time as they continued through exhaustion, the cries of Soldier ringing in their ears like bells that sung 'death, death, death'. It was a horrid chant as rain poured from the grey sky's, clouds fluffing up nicely as they moved slowly on by.

The thunder seemed so loud despite being in the depths of the sewer's belly. A dirty parasite ridden stream of cloggy water ran down the centre as they glided their hands along slimy wet walls. The small squeaks of mice tittering around beneath them in the blinding dark made them curious of their steps they took, all the while avoiding any unwanted Stalkers and lurchers to be underneath here too.  
Healer had sunk to the back of the group with her arms cuddling herself, her rifle swinging like a noose on her shoulder and her hair hanging in long black rat's tails. Medic wanted to see her eyes, to see if she was OK, to see if she was still as hopeful as she was before all this; He couldn't though. She had them hidden, sharing their beauty with the boring grimacing ground instead.

They padded their way through the sewers more with faces like thunder until they came to a centre that split off into four different sections; Each were as dark as Medic's growing guilt and had been screaming 'danger' the more they looked at them. Vines had begun to crawl up from the soil buried under the pavements and were lacing over the tunnels' mouths. Water dripped eerily around them from every corner, every inch, it felt like they were stood in it. Swimming in it. Drowning metaphorically in it.

''Which bloody way?'' Sniper bellowed, wasting no time with hassle. ''This one? Looks good enough.''  
He pointed to the tunnel mouth that went of left with a keen eye. The team thought he was barking mad, more or less on the verge of insanity with the way he was treating things carelessly.

''No.'' Heavy denied, crossing his arms. ''Always, never, go left. Go Forward.''

''Wot? Ya' bloody bonkers mate? What difference is it gonna make?'' Sniper put his finger down, crossing his arms and facing the large man.

''Forward is only way, da. Forward leads you to safety.''

''Forward _gets_ ya' bloody killed!''

''Leetle Sniper is upset. Do not be, it does not get you anywhere friend.''  
Sniper blew things out of proportion from there; He raged and ranted to Heavy about going forward was the 'most stupidest' thing he had ever heard, and that going forward would only get them killed. Engineer stepped in like the good man he was to try settle things, but the fire was already spreading, and the team was thinning out and become more hostile to each other.

''We go forward and we will get killed! Better yet, might jus' reach a dead end too!'' Sniper shrieked, pushing (or at least tempting too) push Heavy backwards. It didn't deal much as Heavy was much tougher, taller, and larger then Sniper who was slightly shorter then him by an inch or two.

''Sniper, you need to not worry. You are careless. You will get team killed.'' Heavy said honestly.

''Well sorry that I ain't the one who led us here in the first bloody place!'' Sniper retorted, eyeing Medic from the corner of his eye.  
Medic frowned harshly as the burden and guilt become a person. It was becoming the form, shape-shifting into his good friend.

''I had no choice!'' Medic argued. ''Vee could haff died up zhere vith Soldier to if jou had vished! Here, how about I take jou zhere myself?!''

''Well ya' bloody didn't bother to 'elp him did ya'? Ya' left him to rot, just another person to not worry about!''

''I did not leave him to rot, he forced me! Arguing is not going to get us anyvhere, Sniper, jou know zhat!''

''Well were bloody well stuck down here aren't we to-''  
''Sniper!''

The voice screamed around the tunnels for a moment, then faintly, it faded into a distant and painful whisper that bounded down the tunnels' mouths. The team looked back to Healer who stood behind Medic, her head low but her eyes blaring through them. She looked tired, like the rest of them. She looked exhausted, weak. But she had something hefty to say.

''Enough. Jour all as complicated as each, but vighting isn't going to get us anyvhere!'' Her voice was narrow, almost like it hurt to speak. ''Bitte, can vee not just get along? Vee are meant to be a team. And since leaving our base all I haff seen is each and every one of us rip this team apart.''

Nobody spoke-they didn't dare. If they did Healer may have bust out into tears because that's how she looked and sounded. Medic felt more pain then anyone in the tunnels did combined. His heart was stabbed with the guilt and pain and his head was throbbing.

''Liebe.'' He mumbled. She raised a hand, shook her head. He silenced himself.

''I don't vant no more vighting. I just vant us to get out of here.''  
It was a plead. Oh gosh, it was a plead. Medic couldn't feel his shoulders with the weight he was carrying it hurt so much, and his head was on fire as well as his whole body. But it felt like a good thing.

''She's right.'' Natasha supported. ''You all should agree, or we might as well starve down here.''  
The tunnels were silent, apart from the dripping of the water around them. It was a whispering chant that irked each of them until they finally spoke up.

''Let's jus' go forward. Who bloody _cares_ anyway.'' Sniper agreed reluctantly.

He sulked his way angrily forward as the team followed, their legs feeling like lead sticks and metal hammers beating their chests. Their hearts were still beating with paranoia and adrenaline.


	22. Not really a Chapter.

_**Hello my lovelies, sorry it's been so long since I have been on here and finishing this story, but I am sorry to say but I really don't think I want to complete this story anymore. It's not because I don't adore the game anymore, because I will always adore it as much as I do any other game I love. But I just feel like writing isn't my forte, and when I was younger I used to think I was brilliant. Though I have seen my skills improve, I do feel I need to take a break from things I enjoy doing. There has been a lot on my mind, and I don't think writing will cure that anymore as much as trying to shove the problems away will either. All I am saying is seeking help is much better for you my lil Ghosties (That's my nickname to all the readers that have read this much so far, thank you <3) But anywho, I'm not saying I will complete or not complete this story, but until then it will remain the same. Unfinished. Maybe that's a good thing, but I have other ideas I want to move onto, because my brain moves on a lot more then I can keep up with. That is just something you have to deal with sometimes, you're brain can often be an enemy too.** _

 

_**Anyway, thank you so much Lil Ghosties for reading this far! Means a lot, and don't worry, I'll be back with much more! xxx** _


	23. Update.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi.

So, hello all.   
Long time no typing and believe me, I’ve hated it. Hope you’ve had a great new start, I’ve currently been recovering from a sickness and my own mental health and found myself coming across my old works. I haven’t abandoned them, it’s just that I lost my laptop and have not been able to write as much as I’d love to. But fear not, I’m continuing this story and the other one too, I’m to devoted to them. That’s all, be well all and I’ll have a chapter up as soon as I get access to a laptop, and thank you all so so so much for the views. It means a lot. ^^


End file.
